GIVE ME A CHANCE
by LADARTHA
Summary: Mistakes and wrong decisions can have long lasting efforts leading to loss. After a time the loss has life altering effects upon everyone. Especially, when the knowledge without becomes known.
1. Chapter 1

GIVE ME A CHANCE

**Disclaimer: The**** Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

CHAPTER 1:

It is said that the measure and character of a man is determined by the life decisions he makes and the things he values above all else. So, I guess, I am one fucked up, stupid asshole. Some of my decisions influenced so damn stupid actions which caused me to lose the most valued thing of my life. It was beyond monetary value that no price could every be placed upon. But, I lost it!

Now, with that being said I must find some way to regain it, to beg if need be for a chance to correct my stupidity. The problem being that I am not sure that I will be granted this opportunity.

Five years. It has taken five years to get this close. At least, I hope this time, it is close. So many tries with so many dead ends.

I knew when the papers were delivered to me that I had really screwed up. No. It was actually after that last argument and she looked at me with dead eyes, no emotion to be had, that I knew I had screwed up. But, I thought all I need to do was to give it time. Little did I know that time had just stopped. It ran out at that moment. I thought that all would be normal after I returned from London. Fuck was I wrong!

I got back and she was not there. Nothing was out of place, or, missing, except her. I thought she was just out with one of her friends, but, as time passed and she still didn't come home, I began to get nervous. Then as more time passed and still no show, I started to get angry and then worried.

I started to drink, getting a good drunk on, passing out on the sofa in the family room while waiting for her to show. Come the next morning waking in the same place I was in from the night before, it took a moment for the quiet to penetrate my half conscious state. Rising up, I looked around, everything still as it was last night. She was not there and no sign that she had been. Now, that did bring me up quickly. In fact, a little too quickly. My head felt like it was going to explode. My anger set in again, that she was not there. I looked for a note, anything to indicate that she had been, but, just left again for whatever reason. But, nothing could be found.

Hours because days and days became weeks. Now, I really was going through every emotion that could be experienced by a human. Where the fuck was she? What the hell had happened to her? I had called all of her friends, our friends so often that they knew why I was calling before ever answering the phone. The answer was always the same "no word from her and didn't know anything".

Life moved forward, I still had obligations that I had to attend, but, a sense of panic remained no matter what I was doing.

Six weeks after I had returned from London for the second time did I get hit with the biggest wakeup call of my life. I answered a knock at the door and was handed a large, brown envelope. I looked at it and then up to the person that had handed to me, but, he was gone in just that short period of time. Looking closer to the outer markings on the envelope, I had a shock and went stone cold, beginning to shake from head to foot. In fact, I broke out into a cold sweat, fearing the enclosed papers.

Opening the envelope revealed the end to my world. Divorce papers. What the fuck? She had been granted a divorce based on mental and physical cruelty, along with infidelity. "NO! NO!" I fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollable.

After a time the grief turned to anger and then to numbness. As I picked up my life I knew that I could not leave things as they were. I had to do something. So, the first thing I did was to make sure that she was taken care of financially. I contacted the attorney that was listed as having handled her side of the divorce and had him to amend the settlement. She was to receive shares in the company, a substantial monetary allowance monthly and half of the properties we owned, the choice being hers.

A few months after making these arrangements, I celebrated the success of her first novel. It went all the way to number one on the best seller list. I was damn proud of her. I bought the book and read it. It surprised even me at the excellence of it. And I cried again over the loss of her.

It was after that that I began to realize just had badly; no, I mean, just had badly I had fucked up both our lives. We had married against our parent's wishes while still in high school. Then through our college years, I started playing with the stock market and made a small fortune. And, at the age of twenty one I received the trust my grandparents had left for me. Needless to say, it was enough that I never had to work another day in my life, actually, several life times, if I didn't want. And I, also, inherited the company my great grandfather had started. So, I graduated from the University, I took over the privately owned business and it has done well ever since.

Overall, a year ran by me before I realized that my life, as it was at that time, had no purpose, that I was stagnating and, just going through the motions of living. Everything for all of that time had been from one extreme to another. So, decided one morning that enough was enough. That it was time to do something to change the situation.

I started to make inquiries as to where she was as I knew that she did not go or reside in any of the places I had given to her. Her publisher would not give me any information, nor, could I find anyone that she had stayed in touch.

I set forth to hire the best to start locating where she might be. Of course, that somehow, proved to be difficult in and of itself. It seemed that as we got close, she would move, to drop out of sight again. Meaning that a new search had to begin again. How, she knew to move was beyond our comprehension. But, move she would.

During that time, another book of hers had been published and it was an overnight sensation. And word had reached me that talk was going around about turning her first novel into a movie. Damn, I was proud of her. But on the covers, even though, her picture was there and a little personal information, nothing told where she lived. It was just general facts of her life.

Four years later and during all of that time, every time we got a lead I would run headlong to reach her, only to be too late. Always, only to be too late. My heartache kept becoming more and more acute. The realization of just had badly I had fucked up hit me all over again. It was a viscous.

The areas she seemed to choose were understated and quiet. Of course, some of the places that I went to find her, that we thought we had found her, turned out to be the wrong persons. Damn, I never knew that some many females could have close to or the same name or initials in this world. It was disheartening after each failure. But, I was determined to find her.

I would do whatever it took to get her back. Made no difference what it was, I would even get down on my knees, if I had to, to beg for another chance. I just wanted her to give me a chance.

I would not give up. I refused to believe that I could not win her love again. I knew that it was going to take time and a lot of work, but, this would be the biggest action of my life. I am not living without her; I am just existing.

I started out this time with five different locations and the first four turned out to be nothing. Of course, three of those were not the right person. Right name, but, wrong person. Then, the fourth was empty and no one had been there in several months. And this fifth location, the resident is new, just moved in about two months ago.

The neighborhood was the same as always, quiet, understated, the type of home for a middle class family. I slowly drove down the street checking everything out, passing the house as I went. There was no sign that anyone was at home, but, that didn't deter me. I was planning to come back tonight, just as was my habit, to see who was at home. I would have the cover of darkness to observe without being seen, before, I decided to reveal myself.

The pull I always felt when she was close surrounded me. I knew peace at last, as she was close. I knew I had found her after all of this time. My breathing became labored, difficult to draw a deep breath. My palms became sweaty and my heartbeat increase in rate. So, close, but, at this moment, so far.

This woman was my life, created just for me, my soul mate, and I had treated her badly. In fact, I guess, I could say that I damn near destroyed her.

In the time that we had been together and even beyond that, I had brought the company to the point that all of the right people were in place that was nearly running itself. I was able to do what was my life's desire, music. I wanted to be a concert pianist. And, I am now following my dream with a great deal of success. Even, my recordings were selling well.

After surveying the area and choosing my place of concealment, I returned to my hotel room to pass the time. I showered, ate and rested as much as I could in spite of being so keyed up and anxious for the time to go by quickly.

I prayed to the powers that be above to guide me on this mission to regain a vital part of my life, my heart, my reason for being. I knew that it would not be easy, nor, will it be accomplished tonight, but, please; help me to make a start. To say the right words to her that she will consider giving me a chance.

**A/N: I have read and am still reading many delightful stories that have been well written by some very talented authors. It has been many years since I have written and published anything, but, Twilight itself just got to me somehow and has helped me thru a very trying time. I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my first story.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

GIVE ME A CHANCE

**Disclaimer: The**** Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

CHAPTER 2

Five years. Seems like a lifetime, but, yet, just a short period of time with so much packed into a restricted time slot.

Is he out there? Yeah, he is so close that I can sense him. There is the spark that vibrates through the air. It tries pulling each to the other. I don't know where, or, how close he is at this moment, but, I know it isn't far.

I let my mind drift back to the beginning. The first time I saw him across the lunchroom in high school. It was an instant attraction, at least, at that time I thought it was just me crushing on him. Damn, all I wanted to do was run my fingers through that head of bronze colored hair and feel those pouty lips pressed against mine. Talk about daydreams taking over. Of course, those sparkling jade green eyes looking back at you with the sexy, bedroom, half closed eyes eyeing you up and down didn't help your thought process by much, either. Then after some time I did find out that the feelings were mutual. And we dated all through our junior year.

It had gotten to a point that every moment we were apart was hard for us. We felt like time stopped at the point of separation only to begin again at our coming together. During the summer things got really intense. So much so, that we couldn't get enough of each other. The kissing became hunger; the hunger became desperation; the desperation led to sharp intensity. The kind that kept the nerve ends feeling so much tension that they tingled sharply wanting release and relief. Sexual relief!

Yes, that was our time of exploring and enjoying the joining of our bodies and becoming one with the universe. And, he knew how to make me feel special. He was the sweetest, most loving person in my life.

Now, shortly after the start of our senior year, we were supposed to be at a friend's party, but, with my parents being out for the evening, Edward and I decided to stay at my house. No parents, complete privacy with several hours available for loving and making love. In fact, just a plain, good old, fuck session. And we were really off into when all of a sudden my dad comes in. Little did we know that he had to work later and was going to meet mom at the dinner party. But, thanks to Edward's quick thinking his life was spared by less than a quarter inch.

He informs my dad that we are married and were celebrating the fact. Of course, dad had reached for his gun, but, thought twice about it. He looks at me for confirmation and I look at Edward and he's looking at me to see how I will answer. Reaching over I kiss Edward on the lips and nod yes to my dad. After that selling ice cubes in hell would have been mild compared to the unforeseen uproar that was waiting to take place after a couple of phone calls were made.

The parents wanted to have it annulled, but, an attorney told them that was not an option for two reasons. The first that we both were eighteen years old and the second, that we had already consummated the marriage. After that both moms started crying about missing their babies wedding. Now this carried on until the dads decided that the first marriage remain secret and a big wedding takes place as if it was the first time. Neither of us had the nerve to inform them that it would, indeed, be the first time. Hell no, we were not crazy at this point. Shit no!

The date was set, all plans and arrangements were done by the moms, the whole town invited and speculate ran amuck. I walked down the aisle on my father's arm; we said our vows, received the congratulations from every one and had the weekend in Seattle for a honeymoon and then back to school on Monday. All thought that we had to get married and watched very closely looking for a baby bump, but, nothing ever happened.

We went to University of Washington where I majored in Creative Writing and minor in literature. Edward majored in business and minored in music. Of course, music was his love and he wanted to be a concert pianist. And it was during this time that Edward decided to play the stock market, it really being part of his business course studies, but, he did quite well with it. In fact, made a small fortune and we live comfortably from it, plus our tuitions had been paid in full and the parents had bought us a small condo near campus, so, we had no rent. Just the utilities and groceries.

Things just seem to improve as time went by, or, so, I thought. Edward, at twenty one, received the trust fund his grandparents had left him and he inherited the company that his great grandfather had started. And he did inherit this since his father had chosen another career path, also, from his grandfather. This company had managed just to exist and keep its people employed, but, doing nothing else as the management company that was entrusted with running the company until Edward came of age to take over, didn't feel that it had the authorization to make improvements. Edward took over with his ideas and begins bringing the company into the twenty first century. He did a complete overhaul of everything

Those that wanted to retire received pensions and the slots were filled; those that were in line for promotion and merited it were promoted into the appropriate area, and the entire business was computerized. Everyone was trained to handle the new upgrades. From that point, everything took off and the company started showing a profit almost overnight.

Due to his inheritance, Edward pushed hard in his studies and gained the confidence to run the company. He, also, begin to trust in the people he had moved around to do their jobs with complete competence. So, as this begin to assure him and new clients began coming in with the profits increasing continuously, Edward started paying more attention to his dream of concert pianist. And, even in that area of his life he started to shine.

But, the toll it was taking on our marriage was beginning to show. My Edward became a celebrity in no time. Got a recording contract to record his own music that he composed. He was away a lot doing his concerts and he developed an ego that could have reveled King Kong in size along. The groupies came on the scene, the late night parties, the excuses for not coming home, the temper tantrums for not catering to his every whim and at times, the smell of sex.

When I said anything about it he really blew up and we had almost violent arguments. So, finally, five years ago I couldn't take it anymore. He was leaving for a business meeting in London and then had a concert performance scheduled. And the problem really began small, but, escalated from there. Some of the arrangements he had planned were not ready right when he wanted them, the suite he wanted at the hotel was not going to be available right when he arrived and the car that was to pick him up developed problems and had to be put in the shop, so, they might be late getting him, but, not to the point of him missing his flight.

All of this added to the fact that I was trying to calm him down led to the last argument, fight, battle, or whatever, you might want to call it. I had agreed to work as a part time teacher at a nearby daycare and was scheduled to work, but, couldn't get the time off to go with him. That pissed him off first and all of the rest came right behind it. But, telling him that not everything would work out the way he wanted all the time was the wrong thing to say at that moment.

We began to argue; I told him he was not to touch me that he didn't need me there since he always seemed to find female companionship for the night after he had grabbed me and shook me a couple of times. Everything went still for five heartbeats, and then all hell broke loose. He threw me into the wall shouting the whole thing that, at least, someone appreciated him. I wrestled to get loose, but, that only aggravated him to where he grabbed by the shoulders shook me again, throwing me against the wall one more time. I hit my head hard the second time, almost losing consciousness. During this time he picked me up yelling that he would show me who controlled who and that I belonged to him only him and it was my place to be with him however he needed me.

He marched into our bedroom, tossing me onto the bed and began ripping my clothes from my body with no regard to any injury he might be causing. After he had me completely naked, he tore his clothes off with little regard as to what he was doing and, then pounced on top of me yelling that he would teach me my place, at the same time plunging into me with no foreplay. It was nothing more than plain rape.

After the act was completed no words were uttered by either of us. I had turned my back to him while pulling the covers up over me, getting to far side of the bed, as far away from him as I could. Eventually I fell asleep, but, when I awoke the next morning he was gone. So, I simply got up, showered, dressed and left, never looking back. I never called anyone. No friends, not our parents, nor work associates, just leaving all contact in limbo.

I did check into a motel outside of the city just so I could think a little bit and get my head together. Sure, I could have called the police, but, I didn't want that type of public humiliation for him or me. Instead, I did call an attorney, made an appointment to meet with him. I went in told him the necessary and he advised for me to get a quiet divorce. I didn't ask for anything, just to have my life back again.

Six weeks after I had left my divorce was granted, and then two weeks after that I found out that I was pregnant. So, I knew I had to leave and get my life in order. I did stay in touch for a time with the attorney and he let me know that Edward had had the financially settlement amended to make sure that I was taken care of financially for life. But, like I kept telling the lawyer, I did not want anything from him at all. I just wanted to be left alone.

A few months after that my first novel was released and to my surprise it made the best seller list. And the second large event of that time happened; I gave birth to a daughter that looked just like her daddy. She is beautiful and I named her Antoinette Carlie Marie Cullen. She became my world and I would do anything to protect. Still, I called no one to let them know what had happened, where I was, or, about Toni. But, I did publish another book and it made best seller, also.

My publisher kept me informed of Edward's attempts to get information about my whereabouts, and about the fact that some feelers had been put forth to see if I would be interested in having my first book made into a movie. After that information was presented to me, I told Lee to go ahead with the movie as I was interested. I was providing for Toni and myself without touching anything from Edward.

During all of this time, as I started getting the feeling of being boxed in, like danger lurking around the corner, I would up and move. That was the pattern for the last four years. Now, it is getting time to move again, leaving everything behind. I can sense him; feel him close, almost to the point that I can touch him. I don't know what he or anyone else will do if he or they find out about my daughter.

I love Edward, he is my soul mate, but, I cannot go back. I must move us forward for Toni's sake. I miss the Edward I our youth and the college days, but, not what he had become after fame found him. That is not my Edward and I fear that my Edward is dead, murdered by the adoring fans feeding the ego of a celebrity musician.

**A/N: Well, Edward has a lot to make up for. Bella has a lot to put behind her. But, what will happen when knowledge of Toni becomes known? Will Edward get the change to even talk with Bella before she runs again? **

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my first story.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

GIVE ME A CHANCE

**Disclaimer: The**** Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

CHAPTER 3

I'm standing outside her house in the shadows watching as the lights slow get turned off inside. Why can't I just find the nerve to walk up to the door and knock? If anyone saw me out here I would be thought to be a stalker, and, in a way, I guess you could say that I am. For four years I have been tracing her to get this close. Four years of failure and disappointment at the end of each trip thinking I had found her. Of course, I have to be honest with myself at this point; I don't know for sure that she is in that house. It is just the spiritual pull, the connection that vibrates between us, which tells me it is her. That I am finally close to her again.

I have been so deep in thought, without paying attention to indications of movement inside, that I failed to notice all the lights going off. It seems I have let my opportunity of talking with her slip back. But, instead of going back to the hotel, I stand and absorb the feel of her and being close to her. How long I stood there just gazing like a besotted fool at the house, I don't know. Shit, I have got to see her to make sure that I am even at the right place.

Almost as if I had spoken aloud, a light comes on upstairs in the corner room. Watching, another light comes on a little ways down. Shortly, I see a light come on downstairs near the back of the house. This I am assuming to be the kitchen and I am standing in a location half way between the front and the back in the wooded area on the edge of the yard.

Suddenly, the back door is thrown open and a figure of a woman appears. I can see her face as the light is to her back. She looks around as if seeking something. Have I given my presence away? Does she feel the same sensations, our connections as I do? She use to do.

"Edward?"

It is her! That sweet voice, quiet, but, strong. The sweetest music I have heard in five years. But, before I can gather myself together enough to answer, she turns to go back inside. In the turning, the light from inside shows me her features and my heart soars as it truly is the last confirmation I need that I have found my life again.

All the lights are turned back off and quietness settles indicating time is passing and it is late into the night. I leave to go back to my hotel for the night, but, am resolved that tomorrow I will speak with her and let her know my intentions. I want her back and I will do anything to make that happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He's out there. I can feel him. What the hell am I going to do? I can't let him find out about Toni. I have to get us moved, but, with him being so close I run the risk of him finding out about Toni. Who can I get to help; for help I am going to need this time to be able to get us out of here without any contact.

Shit! Think! Fuck! Who? Damn, I can't call mom or dad, since I haven't stayed in touch all this time. If I call Esme or Carlisle, they will inform him just like my parents would. His sisters, Alice and Rosalie, would have the same results. I know! Why didn't if think of it before? My cousin.

Reaching for the phone, I dial the number and it rings four times before a sleep voice answers.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, who wan…?" "Oh, shit damn, Bella, honey? Bella is that you? Please say that is you."

"Yes, Jas, it's me."

"Babe, we all have been so worried. We truly started believing that you were dead. What is going on? Edward has been trying to find you for so long. Please, tell me that you are okay?"

"Yes, Jas, I'm fine, and I know what Edward has been doing. I don't want him to find me. But, please, I can't explain everything over the phone tonight. I need help. I need your help, but, you must promise not to tell anyone. Please, this is vital!"

"That serious?"

"Yes."

"Okay, cuz, I will make you this promise. I will keep my damn mouth shut for now, but, you had better give me a good ass reason why I need to keep it close to everyone else."

"Deal."

"No, Bella. I mean some strong shit ass reasons that you have not contacted anyone until now. And, why I am not to let any of them know about what is going on, period. Got me?"

"Yes, Jasper, I understand. But, after you hear my reasons you will understand better and hopefully, help me without causing trouble."

"Okay, how do you want to do this?"

"I will meet you at the Heathman Hotel tomorrow morning. I will have a room reserved for you. Don't be late as time is of the utmost at the present time."

"I'm leaving now and will see you around ten. Call me when you get there."

"Okay. And Jasper?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"Just be there and you had better be willing to answer my questions," he admonishes as he hangs up.

I go back to bed with an easier frame of mind, at least, as easy as I can get it, after calling the Heathman and getting a suite reserved for Jasper. I have a plan of action forming and hopefully, I can get Jas to go along with it, because this time, with him being so close, I will be fucked if Jas doesn't agree to helping me for a while. I set the alarm so I can get up and get Toni ready to we can meet Jasper. We should be able to leave at nine and get there in plenty of time.

XXXXXXXXXX

As I prepare for coming face to face with her today, I find that I am nervous as a bride about to be introduced into the realms of sexual pleasures for the first time. Damn stupid really, but, it has been five long, miserable years, since I have last looked upon her visage. My beauty.

How will she react? It's going to be a struggle that is for sure to get her to even listen to me. But, I am determined.

With all the company related calls and decisions I need to make this morning, I fear that I won't be able to get there until around noon. Damn, I really want to be there earlier, but, it just is not possible. But, I am glad that I found this little out of the way hotel for, at least, she would not come across me easily. But, I am close to her house and can be there in no time. The place is respectable and clean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Toni, darling, come now, finish eating, we need to go."

"But, mama, don't like it. Wanna play."

"Little one, we don't have time right now. Once we get back from mama taking care of some business you can play to your heart's desire," Bella softly tells her daughter.

"Come now, let's go."

Mother and daughter walk out to the car. After putting Toni into the car seat in the back, she goes around and gets in behind the steering wheel after glancing around to make sure no one is lurking. Starting the car and checking the rearview mirror, she backs out and heads downtown towards the hotel to meet Jasper.

Upon arriving at the Heathman, Bella hands the keys over to the valet, unbuckles her daughter and goes into the hotel to check meet Jasper in his suite.

"I am here to meet Jasper Whitlock. I had called last night to reserve his suite. My name is Izzy Cullen."

"The author?"

Bella smiles and hands over her credit card. The lady swipes, handing it back along with the paperwork for Bella to sign.

"Of course, ma'am, you do understand that the final charges will be done at the end of his stay."

"Naturally. Now, the key card and inform him upon arrival that I am awaiting him in his suite."

"Yes, ma'am."

Bella and Toni take the elevator up to top floor, using the key card, enter and look around. She calls down to room service to order brunch for all three of them as it is near time for Jasper to arrive. She hears a commotion outside and suddenly the door swings open. There stand Jasper. Bella walks rapidly towards him at the same time as he sees her. He sweeps her up in his arms and swings her around and around.

"Damn, girl, it is good to see you. You have had all of us worried as to why you never got in touch with any of us. You do have a lot of explaining to do and then you need to lay out what type of help you need from me."

"Jasper, I will answer all of you questions, but, there are some that you don't know to ask as yet. First, let me introduce you to someone very special to me."

"Toni, come here, please, and meet your cousin, Jasper." She holds out hand and the small, petite little copper curled, green eyed girl moves forwards.

"Well, I be damned."

"Watch your language, please, Jas," she scolds her cousin.

Jasper drops down to be even height with the little girl and looks at her closely. He draws a breath and shakes his head. "Is this why you have stayed away from us?"

"Yes. If no one knew; then no one slipped, or, got a case of guilty consciences and told him."

"So, he doesn't know?"

"No."

"Cuz, you are going to have to fill me in on everything if I am going to be able to help."

"I know."

"Well, before we get started, little lady my name is Jasper. What is yours?"

"Antoette Carlie Marie Cullen, but, mama calls me Toni."

"Well, Antoinette Carlie Marie Cullen, may I call you Toni, also?" he smiles at her.

"Yes, sir."

"May I have your permission to talk with your mama for a little while?"

"Yes, sir."

There is a knock at the door and the waiter announces room service. Jasper opens the door and he wheels in the cart and sets everything out on the table in the dining room. Jasper tips the waiter and the two adults and the child sit down to eat. Conversation during this time was kept light with a lot of laughter and teasing.

As the meal draws to an end Toni starts to get sleepy, so, Bella puts her down for a short nap while she and Jasper talk. It doesn't take long for her to doze off. Bella smoothes the hair back out of her face, bends forward and gives her a little kiss and then turns to Jasper.

She holds up her and signs for him to wait.

"Jas, please, don't ask any questions just yet. I know what you want to know and I am going to tell you everything. That way you will be able to help me. At the same time, you will understand why I have handled things as I have."

"Okay."

So, Bella proceeds to tell him everything, withholding nothing back. As she talks Jasper's look starts to darken. His face goes rigid and you can see the angry brewing under the surface.

"So, you can see why I have not had any contact or notified anyone of things. I don't know what Edward wants or why he has been trying to find me. But, I can't take a chance that he will find out about Toni. "

"Cuz, he really does have a right to know about his daughter. And the reason he has given everyone for wanting to find you is because he wants you back. He says he realized he mess up."

"I don't want to take the chance."

"He has found me. I know he has. I haven't seen him, but, I know that he is there close. In fact, I think he was at my house last night. I need to move again. I do have a place set up in Los Angeles since the filming of my first book is starting in another six weeks.

"I, also, have another book that is going to be released next month. So, I need someone I can trust to say with Toni. Please, Jas, will you help me?"

"Yes. But, I am going to say this. I will help for now, but, you are going to have to tell everyone about Toni. You cannot continue to keep her a secret and it is not right to keep her away from her grandparents, aunts or uncle. Now, Edward, that I can understand, but, you still need to tell him as she needs to know her father. You are going to have to agree to this, or, I cannot help you for long."

"All right, but, please, not right now."

"Not, now, but, soon"

"When did you want to leave?"

"This afternoon. Toni and I need to go back to the house to get some clothes and some of her toys, but, other than that I will leave everything behind once again."

"Do you want me to come back with you?"

"If you don't mind."

"Okay."

At this point, Toni starts to stir, close to waking up. As soon as she is fully awake everyone goes down to the car to head to the house.

They get back to the house around one thirty and begin getting things together. In no time everything needed is packed and stowed in the vehicles. Toni is buckled in her car seat and everyone is ready to go. Just as Bella and Jasper start to get into their cars to leave another car pulls up. Out of it get a beautiful, well endowed young man.

Jasper moves over to the passenger side of Bella's car and she begins to move to meet the person that just pulled up.

"Edward, I knew you were here. I don't have time to deal with this right now. My cousin is visiting and we are getting ready to go out. "

"Bella, please, I just want to talk. I want a chance to try for us to be together again."

"Not now."

"When?"

"I don't know, but, not now."

"I am not going to give up, Bella, but, I do want to have the chance just to talk with you for now. I can understand that you want to spend time with a member of your family since you have not communicated with them all this time. But, I will be back tomorrow. Please, just talk with me for now"

He turns towards his car and gets inside to move it out of the way. As he does, he gets out just stands to watch them leave. He is a bit hesitant as to why things are piled in both cars, but, not enough to suspect anything out of the way.

Jasper pulls away first and then Bella backs out and gets down the street. As she makes a right hand turn a face of a little girl appears looking back at him in the rear window of the car. Edward goes totally still as in shock. The cars disappear completely out of sight before he thinks to react.

By the time he is in the car, gets it started and down the street in the same direction they had gone, the cars cannot be seen. Where are they?

**A/N: Okay. Bella finally calls a family member for help and fills him in on what happened five years ago. Edward and Bella come face to face. Then the shock of his life, Edward sees Toni for the first time. What is he thinking? What is he going to do? How long will it take Bella to tell the rest of the family as Jasper demanded? Do you think Jasper is right in making that a condition for his help?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my first story.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Jasper pulls away first and then Bella backs out and gets down the street. As she makes a right hand turn a face of a little girl appears looking back at him in the rear window of the car. Edward goes totally still as in shock. The cars disappear completely out of sight before he thinks to react._

_By the time he is in the car, gets it started and down the street in the same direction they had gone, the cars cannot be seen. Where are they_

CHAPTER 4

Edward pulls over to the side of the road. There was no sense in just driving around searching when they were longer there. He sat in complete shock again trying to make sense of what he had seen. 'A child?' 'Where did she or when did she get a child? I knew that at a certain point in our lives we both wanted children, but, now that we are not together?'

The problem was that the thought kept going through his head that the child had a look of familiarity to it. 'Was the child a boy or a girl' he wondered to himself.

Hell, over the last five years she had adopted 'Will Nelson's song _"On the Road Again" _as her theme song or live motto. But, whichever, he was determined that it would end. Being this close to her again had only intensified the feelings of longing, want and need. He longed for her, wanted in all ways a man could want the woman he loved, and needed her beside him forever. Life was empty and he just existed in a limbo state until he could get her back.

He drove back to his room to try and get things in order. One thing that he was sure and that was that she was on the move again. The question is where to this time. He needed to check and see what was coming in the future. That might give him an idea of what to do next.

Being this close to Forks, decided to drive up and see his parents. It has been awhile and they had a tenacity to worry about things. This way he could think and plan on the way then get the parental visit out of the way at the same time.

Checking out of his hotel, he decided to take one more drive by to see the house she had been living in. Maybe, if he could get inside it would give him a better idea of her mindset over the last few years. Things that were important to her, information about the child and perhaps, the direction she might be heading. At least, it was worth a try.

The door had been left unlocked, so, I just pushed it open and walked in. Looking around at first left me with no clues as everything was in a mess. I decided to walk upstairs to see what I could find up there. One bedroom was set up for a girl; another looked to have been used as an office, while the last one was her bedroom. Clothes and shoes were picked over and discarded, picked over as if in a hurry, which from the confrontation earlier pretty much describes it.

The bedroom that she had used as an office and the little girl's room had much the same appearance as her room. Things quickly gone through and discarded if not absolutely needed. So far, with just a quick glance, nothing seemed to have jumped out at me. Going back down stairs, I walked through the family room, dining area and the kitchen. Food and other stuff were left behind just like in the other rooms. Nothing still giving any of the clues I was really looking for. Shit, probably, the best idea I could have would be to have Jenks come in and go through everything with a fine tooth comb. He might be able to turn up something, which would same us time. So, I gave a call to him and gave a quick rundown of the situation as it stands at this moment. He said he would be right on it.

That being said and handled, it was time to get on the road for Forks and parents. Just as I walked through the outside door I happened to look down and saw a picture caught between the cushion on a chair setting on the porch. The picture was of the little girl and Bella smiling. The picture had been taken by someone else, but, it was of everyone having a good time at what to be a large picnic gathering. The little girl reminded me of someone, but, I couldn't quite put my finger on the identity.

After around about eight hours of driving, well, some stops along the way, I finally arrived at my parents' home. I didn't let them know to expect me, so, you can imagine the surprise when my mom can to the door to see who had arrived. Upon seeing me get out of the car, she squealed and came running down the steps yelling for my dad. She launched herself into my arms while both laughing and crying at the same time. Such was the joy she displayed to see me. Of course, it had be about two years since I had been home, but, I still stayed in touch with my family and Bella's as often as I could. Never knew what information might be forthcoming.

Letting her go, I reached a hand out to shake hands with my dad who was sporting an ear to ear smile on his face. "Son, it has definitely been awhile since last we saw your sorry ass," he said with a manly hug and then a pat on the back. I turned to open the back passenger door to grab my bag from the back seat a gust of wind blew up and grabbed the picture I had laid, forgetfully, on the front seat. My mom caught it as it flew pass me.

I continued to reach for my bag as I heard a gasp from behind me, I quickly turned and was startled by the look I saw on my parents' faces. Not realizing that dad had been that close to her, I was surprised that he was looking at the picture as well.

"Edward, is there something you want to tell us?" Mom quietly asked with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No, Mom, not that I know of. Why?"

She held out the picture as to ask about it. After, handing me the picture, she turned and ran back into the house. I had no idea what her problem was. I looked to my dad and raised an eyebrow inquiry.

"Edward, how old is this picture of Bella and the child that is in it?"

"Dad, is that what has Mom upset? If it is, just give me time to get settled and then I will be happy to clear up any misunderstandings. Okay?"

"All right, Son, but, know we will want answers and then so will Bella's parents. The answers had better be good. That is all I am going to say at this moment. Go get unpacked and rest for a bit."

While I'm up getting my stuff put away, I hear some cars come tearing up the drive and sliding to a stop. I hear excited voices that are easily recognizable as Alice and Rosalie. Damn, shortly after that I hear another vehicle arrive and from the sound I hazard a guess that it is the Swan family. Shit, this just keeps getting better and better. I was not prepared or ready for all of this within an hour of getting home.

Just as I turn towards the door to head downstairs, it flies open, slamming into the wall as a bundle with pixie like features and spiky black hair launches against my chest, so I would have to catch her before she fell. She is laughing and yelling all at the same time. At least, I know she is glad to see me. I laughingly, set her on her feet; putting an arm around her shoulders we walk towards the door to head down the stair to meet the rest of the family.

As we descend, I can hear some slightly raised voices. But, I'm not concentrating on the subject matter to hard as Alice and I enter the room. All conversation stops as they become aware that we are there.

"Edward, my boy, it is so good to see you after all of this time," Charlie greets me.

I'm a little shocked by the greeting because usually he is yelling at me to find out what is going on with his daughter and where is she. Of course, I can't say that I blame him as I am always trying to find out the same thing, but, in reverse.

Renee comes over, along with Rosalie, and gives me a hug. "Has it been as hard on you as it has on us?" she asks me simply.

"Yes, ma'am." I answer her honestly.

Now, her brother, Emmett, can't seem to make up his mind as to what he wants to do. He has a scowl his face like he would like to beat the shit out of me just for existing. Rosalie looks over at him with a pointed look and he holds out his hand for a handshake. During that experience, it becomes a battle of strength and who will give first. I mean, after all, he is a mountain of a man and as strong as a bear, but, with the womenfolk he is as gentle as a teddy bear. It is really a unique thing to see. Cause with Rosalie he shrinks back with just a look from her. Laughable, really if you think about it.

Everyone makes to seat themselves around the kitchen table and mom is busy, along with Renee, handing around coffee mugs filled with fresh brewed coffee. No one is saying much of anything, almost like the calm before the store. Finally, my dad clears his throat, coughs a time or two and then asks "Son, not to put you, but, a situation has presented itself in the last few minutes that we need some answers. Is there anything you would like to tell us that you have not in the past?" he asks.

"No. No, not that I know. I just came up here from Portland since I was so close and thought I would take a few days to visit and figure some things out as to my next plan of action to get to talk with Bella."

"What were you doing in Portland? According to your schedule, you didn't have a performance there or any business meetings."

"I was in Portland because I had gotten word that Bella was there and I was trying to see her as usual."

"Was she there, or, did it turn into another wild goose chase?"

"No, she was there and I did get close enough to speak a few words to her. But, with Jasper being there with her I didn't get to say much. They were getting ready to leave and it wasn't until after they were actually gone that I realize she was running from me again. Only this time as she turned the corner I saw a child looking back at me. She seemed familiar, but, I couldn't remember where I had seen her before. It has been bothering me all the way up here, especially since I found that picture of Bella and the little girl at some outdoor function."

"Edward, are telling us that this is the first you knew of this child?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am."

"And, you really don't know who she is?"

"No, ma'am."

Esme gets up and leaves the room only to return a moment late with a photo album. She opens it up and shows me my baby picture. "Now, take a look at this child and tell me again that you don't know who she is." She dared me.

With bated breath, the room stills and waits. I look from my picture to the picture of Bella and the little girl. Back and forth, back and forth until finally I suck in a breath of my own.

"But, how-"

"Dude, do you really need to be told that lesson?" Emmett smirks at me.

"No. I meant how could I not have known? I don't understand."

"Okay. You say Jasper was with her?"

"Yes."

"You know this for a fact or just assumed it?"

"I saw him."

"Okay. I know that she is going to have to be in L.A. in six weeks time as they are starting with the filming of her first book."

"I be damn, you're right. I hadn't thought of that. We have a house there. Admittedly, I had given it to her, but, she has never used any of the property I settled on her from the divorce, so, I just might stay there as a base of operation to be close to her and start getting things moving.

"I would say at this point, she has a lot of answering to do to a lot of unclarified questions."

**A/N: Okay, the family unbeknownst to Bella is aware of Toni's existence. Also, what is going to be said to Jasper about his involvement in helping her? What is going to happen when Edward gets to LA?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my first story.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Okay. I know that she is going to have to be in L.A. in six weeks time as they are starting with the filming of her first book."_

"_I be damn, you're right. I hadn't thought of that. We have a house there. Admittedly, I had given it to her, but, she has never used any of the property I settled on her from the divorce, so, I just might stay there as a base of operation to be close to her and start getting things moving._

"_I would say at this point, she has a lot of answering to do to a lot of unclarified questions."_

CHAPTER 5

We stopped a couple hours outside of Portland, at a little hole in the wall café, to discuss our next move. As we ordered our food, both of us sat quietly thinking over the situation as it stood at this moment. 'I was on the run again, but, this time I had help. True, I might be being unfair to Jas, but, I am at a point that I realize I need help'

"Well, cuz, where do we go from here?

"I don't know just yet. I have to be in L A like I mentioned in six weeks time for the filming of my first book. But, until then, I am not committed to anything other than getting us settled again. This came quicker than I had planned. And, of course, the release of my new book next month."

"So, you were going to be moving to LA for this filming?"

"Yes, I have to be there for any technical questions concerning the characters in the book."

"Who is backing the movie? Do you know?"

"Westcott Productions. After I had released my second book, rumors started and my publisher contacted me about the fact that a couple of studios were considering during a movie based on the first book. Next, I know a few production companies were also interested in the book as well. My publisher, agent and I sat down and went over all of the offers and made the decision to go with the current production company. They had the best offer."

"Well, at the point, do you want to go start to LA, or, bounce around for a bit before heading that direction?"

"I think I would like to go to Phoenix for a couple of weeks to have time to think things through without being rushed."

"All right, sounds like a plan at this point. But, why don't we do this. We go to Phoenix like you suggest. Rest a few days there, I will keep Toni with me while you take a day or two and go to LA to get things lined up for the move.

"You can get a hold of a realtor, check out what is on the market, get a place decided upon and come back to Phoenix. After that you can stay with Toni and I will go back to LA to finish what you have started by overseeing getting the place ready for you two."

"Sounds good. But, you know. Edward and I, through his inheritance have a house completely furnished in LA. And, although, until now I have never used any of property that Edward gave me through our divorce, this might be the time to do it. It would be a change in the pattern, so, it would not be expected. At the same time it saves searching for everything that would be needed to start over again.

"It is during that time period, that I am the most likely to be traced by Edward's people. You know due to all of the purchasing and agreements."

"Your right. So, we are set on a place to stay. So, instead of Phoenix, why don't we put the cars in storage and head to Mexico, or, some other place with the sun, fun and beaches for Toni?"

"Okay, I'm all for that."

So, a plan is put together to head for Key West for a couple of weeks. After that, they will go to Orlando for a couple of weeks, finally heading back to get the cars out of storage and head towards LA.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shock of Bella having a daughter has not totally worn off of the families as yet. It was only with great reluctance that everyone called it a night after all of the planning and discussing the why's and why not's of the situation. Trying to figure out why Bella never told anyone. It just was not like her to keep something like that to herself.

After deciding to head to LA, Edward just got up from the table and left out the back door. He had been stunned most of all by the realization that the child he saw was his daughter. A child that he had missed seeing grow.

Of course, everyone was just waking up to the full impact of what they had just discovered. No one understood why they had been kept in the dark. Surely, things between Edward and Bella had been to the extent that she was afraid to share that sort of news. It was just beyond belief that she had shut them all out like she has over the last five years. And, then when she does contact someone, it's her cousin, instead of immediate parental grouping. The concept is just that hard to grasp by her parents and her in laws.

Edward didn't come back in during night and right now no one had any idea where he was. His bed had not been slept in; no one has seen or heard from him since he walked out the back door. In fact, his car is still parked where he left it. The family decided to give him a little longer to show up before they started blowing up his phone with questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward had left the house and just started walking. He was in a daze with the thought and wonder that he was a father. Had been all this time and wasn't told. Had no conceivable idea about it being in the realm of reality.

He didn't question the why she hadn't told him or the family. He knew that he had pushed her into the position she had taken. It was no one's fault, but, his own. His actions during that finally time together, the way he behaved, his actions of that finally argument was what caused all of this. And, if he was honest and looked at the memories closely then he would know exactly when the child was conceived. That final act of violence was the time period.

As this thought hit his conscious mind, he fell to his knees in acute pain. He had one more fucked up action of his that had led to the loss of his wife. And, now, he realizes, his child. His little girl.

He wonders what name she carries. What did Bella name her? Does she carry the Swan or Cullen name? Does she know anything about her father? What has Bella told her and not told her? The questions seem endless. To keep on in this line of thought would drive anyone slowly crazy.

So, as he keeps walking, not paying any attention to where he is going, he ends ups miles away from home in the meadow he and Bella use to come. It was their own private get away when they wanted to be alone when they were in high school. Looking back at that point, it was the high point of the best of times.

It wasn't long after they started college that he received his inheritance and things started changing. No, he corrected himself, things started to change when I started making money paying the stock markets like I did. My ego got bigger than my head and I started changing. Slowly, but, changing and not for the better. My attitude turned into a self-centered asshole. Bella, kept trying to tell me, but, I wouldn't listen. 'Well, jackass, where has it gotten you fucking ass now? Both your wife and daughter are gone. In fact, you had gotten so bad that you weren't even told you had a daughter. You got what you deserve. You missed all of the important things concerning her and Bella.

'Shit, man, what right do you have to intrude on their lives now?' Edward kept torturing himself with these questions. In fact, they kept him so self absorbed that he never realized that day had become night to become day again. The one thing he did know is that he had to have answers for these questions before he tried to confront Bella in Los Angeles.

As he reaches this realization in his thoughts, he is jarred into the present by the beeping of his phone. He answers it to hear his mother's worried voice.

"Edward, where are you? We are all getting worried since you have been gone so long."

"Don't worry, mom, I just had to walk and do some thinking. In fact, doing some remembering."

"Are you on the way back? Tell me where you are and I will have someone come pick you up."

"I am in our, mine and Bella's, meadow. And, thanks, mom, that would be appreciated."

It is just as he hangs up that the sudden thought hits him, that the true way to be worthy of getting Bella and his daughter back would be to come clean with the families. To tell them all that happened five years ago, that caused Bella to push everyone away. So with that admission, he calls his father in law and asks if they can meet and talk within the next hour. Chief Swan agrees.

As he walks to the road to meet his ride, Edward feels like a bit of weight is about to be lifted from his shoulders. Just as he arrives at the road, he sees a car coming, slowing and pulling over onto the shoulder. He walks towards it and knows that his meeting with his father in law is just the first step he is going to need to make before he goes after his family. He is going to have to tell his mom, dad and Alice the truth. They deserve to know the same as the Swan family, the complete reason for the break up, the divorce and Bella's fear. Just how much of a disappointment and failure he had been as a son, a friend and a husband. It was going to hurt the see the look of shame on his family's face when he told them the whole story. But, he knew it had to be done to start being worthy of the future. To feel that he truly could hold his head up and look Bella in the eye to tell her how he has changed, how much he does love her and to ask for another chance. It is time to start doing things as a man instead of a coward and a fucking jackass.

So, as he gets into the car with his sister, he breathes a sigh of relief. She does a u turn and heads back to her parent's house. Every so often to glances at her brother out of the corner of her eye and sighs.

"What is it, Alice?"

"You said Jasper was there with her?"

"Yes, so"

"Do you think he has been knowing where she was all along and just not saying?"

"No, I don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie Swan tells his wife and son about the phone call from Edward. They question why he wants to meet with him. Charlie tells them he doesn't, but, he will shortly. After, that he would let them know what is going on. So, he walks out to his car, starts it up, pulls out of the driveway and heads for the diner down the road.

Chief Swan is the first one to arrive, so he goes ahead and settles at a corner table in the back. He is assuming that what Edward has to tell him is private and confidential. After, waiting for twenty minutes he sees his ex son in law walk in, looking around. Charlie raises his hand to motion his position. Edward sees it and walks over.

Edward reaches the table, pulls out a chair and sits down. He is wary of Charlie's reaction. In fact, as he was heading over he took the time to check Charlie's side to see if he was wearing his gun. That was all clear, so, he breathes a sigh of relief and hope on that point.

Both men order their drinks and sit quietly for a moment. After the waitress returns, placing their order on the table and leaves, Edward starts his tale. He is keeping a close eye on how his father in law is accepting his admission and continues until he has reached the end. He covered the argument, the reasons, the actions, the thoughts and the loss of his world.

Charlie sits quietly through all of this, just listening. He keeps his thoughts and reactions clear of his facial expressions. In fact, his face shows nothing, but, the fact that he is listening to every word being said.

After Edward concludes his story, he sits quietly waiting for Charlie to react in some kind of way. Charlie just looks at him while he is trying to comprehend everything Edward has just told him.

"Edward, I can't say that I am happy about what you have told me. I am not happy at all, but, I do respect you for being honest with me. I now understand better Bella's mindset in this matter and a lot of questions have been answered.

"You know your wrongs and I see that you are trying very hard to correct them. It also shows me how much you do love my daughter by the actions you have taken over the last four years and now.

"You do realize that I ought to let Emmett beat the living shit out of you, don't you? But, I'm not. It would serve no purpose, but, cause greater issues. But, I am going to tell you to get your shit completely together, go make things right with my daughter, bring her and my granddaughter back home where they belong and, if you ever do this, or, anything else to make her unhappy again, I will personally kick your motherfucker ass from here to Bumfuck, Egypt and back. Do I make myself clear? After I get through with you then it will be Emmett's turn.

"You have done a lot of growing over the last few years and I am glad to see that. Now, what are your plans?"

"After I leave our meeting I am going to confess the same to my family. It is time that all of you know how badly I fucked things up and to understand why Bella had no choice, as I see, it to come to any of the family."

They stand at the same time, shake hands and walk out to their respective cars to leave. Charlie is heading home to let his family know what he was told and Edward is going to tell his family what he told Charlie.

**A/N: Okay, the family unbeknownst to Bella is aware of Toni's existence. Also, what is going to be said to Jasper about his involvement in helping her? What is going to happen when Edward gets to LA?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my first story.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_You do realize that I ought to let Emmett beat the living shit out of you, don't you? But, I'm not. It would serve no purpose, but, cause greater issues. But, I am going to tell you to get your shit completely together, go make things right with my daughter, bring her and my granddaughter back home where they belong and, if you ever do this, or, anything else to make her unhappy again, I will personally kick your motherfucker ass from here to Bumfuck, Egypt and back. Do I make myself clear? After I get through with you then it will be Emmett's turn._

"_You have done a lot of growing over the last few years and I am glad to see that. Now, what are your plans?"_

"_After I leave our meeting I am going to confess the same to my family. It is time that all of you know how badly I fucked things up and to understand why Bella had no choice, as I see, it to come to any of the family."_

_They stand at the same time, shake hands and walk out to their respective cars to leave. Charlie is heading home to let his family know what he was told and Edward is going to tell his family what he told Charlie._

CHAPTER 6

Both Charlie and Edward left the diner heading in different directions, but, each with the same purpose. To tell his family the story of what happened between Edward and Bella five years and the resulting divorce. Charlie knew he was going to have to have a firm hold on Emmett, or, he would hunt Edward down and beat the living shit out of him.

Edward wasn't sure what his family was going to say. He knew that his parents were going to be disappointed in him. Hell, he was disappointed in himself. If he hadn't let things get so out of hand he would not alone now. Bella and his daughter would be by his side. But, he was a dumb fuck and now was paying the consequences for it. His mind kept going over everything he had told Charlie.

By the time he had reached this point in his thoughts he realized that he had pull up in the driveway at his childhood home. He sat for a few minutes just breathing, dreading what he had to do, but, knew he needed to do. It was time for clearing the air. So, as he drew one more deep breath, he opened his door, stepped out, closing the door and looking up at the house, he began slowly walking up to the front door to enter the house.

As he moved deeper in the house he called for his mom, dad and Alice. Entering the kitchen he went over to the fridge to get a bottle of water and downed it in on go instead of slipping it. By this time everyone was present and looking to him to see what the problem was now. He looks at them and motions for them to sit down. "I have something that I need to tell you. In fact, I should have told you five years ago, but, was too ashamed to say anything." He quietly tells them with tears forming in his eyes.

So, without further ado, Edward tells them the same bit of facts he told Charlie. Leaving nothing out and adding nothing in, it is the reason why no one heard from Bella and knew nothing about the little girl she had. All three sit silently, just like Charlie had during the whole time he was talking. As he finished, a stunned hush still hung in the air.

"I have no excuse for what I did and the way I acted. In fact, I can't even come up with any good reasons. Bella was there for me through all of it until that final argument. I left for London thinking she would be over by the time I got back and I would be able to make amends. Man, was I wrong.

"Now, you know all of the truth. Why she filed for divorce and she has not kept in touch with anyone. It was my entire fault."

"Son, I -"

"Edward, weren't you aware of what you were doing? Why didn't you stopped?"

"Mom, I was drunk, so full of my own self-importance, enjoying the popularity from the adoring fans, and never thought about what it was doing to our marriage or to Bella. Fact is I just never stopped to think."

Alice, being Alice, just sat for a few more minutes before she reacted. She jumped up; throws back her hand, but, never made the connection as a fist did right to the jaw. She looked from her hand to Edward and back to her hand again, before it registered that someone else had hit her brother.

Emmett had burst into the room while everyone was still in a shocked state of mind, drew back his fist and hit Edward without thought for what he had done to Bella. After Charlie had gotten home and told Renee and Emmett what Edward had told him, Emmett tore out of the room, ran to his car, started it and threw it in reverse, backed out of the drive and with tires squealing, took off down the street to the Cullen's.

"All of this time- "he chokes out but can't continue just yet. "All of this time you have let everyone believe that it was just a misunderstanding and you wanted to find her to make amends. You lousy asshole. I should beat the hell out of you." He yells.

"Em, you can do whatever makes you feel better. I won't stop you or try to defend myself. I have no defense. I didn't know about my child and saw no reason to say more than what I did. But, now with by a father, I need to start things in the right; I need to correct my wrongs and then go and get my family. I want to be a part of Bella's and my daughter's life. Not an outsider that she doesn't know. And she has the right to know the rest of her family. Bella needs to feel comfortable letting her be around all of you.

"The only way that is going to happen is by everyone knowing the whole truth and not just part of it.  
>Bella made the decisions she did based upon my behavior and was trying to protect our daughter and she did that in the only way she thought possible."<p>

"What are you going to do now?"

"I am going to take the next few weeks to clear my schedule as much as possible and then go to LA to begin getting my life back by getting my family back." With that being said he left the room and climbed the stairs to his old room on the third floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella and Jasper took Toni to Florida, spending time in the Keys and then to Disney World. Next, they flew back to Phoenix to pick up the cars and slowly made their way to L A by way of Vegas. It was during this time that Bella knew she had to keep her word to Jasper. He was helping, but, his stipulation was still there for the continued help. An agreement was an agreement. Time was running out and she needed to get it done.

The problem was after so long of a time how to begin with all of the explanations. Included in the explanations had to be the telling of Toni's existence. They were all going to be so pissed about that. No telling what Edward would do or say, either. Shit, 'what a tangled web we weave when we try to deceive" she quoted in her mind.

They got settled into a hotel just on the edge of Vegas and were having a leisurely dinner when Bella mentioned she needed to do something after Toni was put to bed. Jasper looked at her with a raised eyebrow questioningly.

"Remember my promise to you? Will it is time that I do it?"

He nods his head in understanding and lets her know that he will be there with her if she wants. She thanks him and says yes.

So, the evening passes with putting her daughter down for the night. The last few weeks have been very trying for all of them but enjoyable. Toni has had a ball. She looks at her sleeping daughter and sighs, wondering if she could have or should have done things differently. But, all of the shoulda's, coulda's and woulda's or what ifs, doesn't change what is.

Bella wonders who she should call first. Guess her parents and then Edward's. She dials the number and listens to the ringing. Suddenly the phone is answered with a female voice, "Hello?"

"Mom, it's -"

"Oh, my God, Bella! Bella, honey, is that you?"

"Yes, mom, it's me." And she hears sobbing over the phone; suddenly another voice is on the phone asking what is going on. Bella recognizes her dad's voice and says hello to him. He explains that her mother is in shock, but, beginning to pull herself together.

But, before she can say anything else, he asks, "When are we going to get to meet our granddaughter?"

"Excuse me?" Bella asks, stunned to a stuttering silence from the shock of what he asked.

"Bella, Edward has told us everything. Why you left and got the divorce. About his behavior during the time leading up to the divorce. We just found out about the little girl a few weeks ago when Edward came up here."

"But, how did he find out?"

"Apparently from a picture he found at you last home after you fled with Jasper. He had seen a little girl in the car as you turned a corner, but, the connection was not made until he got here and Esme saw the resembles, got a photo album and showed it to him. To say that we all were shocked would be an understatement at this point.

"From what we can figure she is around four, is that correct?"

"Yes, she is."

"Bella, what is her name?"

"Antoinette Carlie Marie. I named her after Edward's middle name, her second name is a combination of Carlisle's and your name and the Marie is from both mom and Esme since their middle names are Marie. But, she answers to Toni."

He chokingly gets out, "Edward is not here right now, and we would like to get to know our grandbaby. You don't have to be any place right now, do you? So, please, bring her up to us for a few days. We would like to see both of you. And, Bella, how long has Jasper known about this?"

"Dad just has only known a few weeks. Considering what you have told me, about as long as you have, maybe a few hours longer is all."

"Bella, I am not going to say anything to you right now. You have been through enough and Edward is taking all of the blame. But, are you going to come?"

Bella looks over at Jasper to see what he thinks of the situation since she has had the conversation on speaker phone, so he overheard everything. He nods his head that she should go on up. So, she says they will be there sometime tomorrow.

"I still need to call -" "No, honey, you don't need to call anyone. The whole family, both sides, knows what happened and about Toni. Just come on, please."

So after she hangs up, she and Jasper start getting things packed back into the cars. They head to bed after that since they will need an early start to get there at a decent hour.

Charlie hangs up and deals with his wife. He then calls the Cullens to let them know about hearing from Bella and that she would be arriving sometime tomorrow.

So, there was a great deal of excitement in both households that night. Charlie did take the time to call Edward to inform him of Bella's arrival upon the morrow. They talked for a little bit, but, Edward told him that he was going to stay with his original plan and catch up with her in LA. That this is the time they all need to reconnect with her and their granddaughter. He did ask that Charlie quietly call him each evening and let him know how their well doing. Charlie said he would have Emmett send pictures each night of their stay there.

Charlie told him what Bella had named the little girl and gave him the name breakdown the same as Bella had given it to him. Then Edward asked the one question that Charlie had forgotten to ask, "What is Toni's last name; Swan or Cullen?" Charlie had to say he didn't know and had not asked.

In fact, Charlie had not really told the Cullens much more than that he had spoken with Bella and she would be arriving sometime tomorrow with the little girl and Jasper. Upon this realization he just shakes his head puts his forgetfulness on getting older and the shock of hearing from Bella.

**A/N: Okay, Bella, Toni and Jasper are taking a roundabout way to LA through Forks. Edward is holding to his original plan on when to confront Bella. The excitement of finally meeting their grandbaby is building for both grandparents. Also, what is going to be said to Jasper about his involvement in helping her? What is going to happen when Edward gets to LA?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_So, there was a great deal of excitement in both households that night. Charlie did take the time to call Edward to inform him of Bella's arrival upon the morrow. They talked for a little bit, but, Edward told him that he was going to stay with his original plan and catch up with her in LA. That this is the time they all need to reconnect with her and their granddaughter. He did ask that Charlie quietly call him each evening and let him know how their well doing. Charlie said he would have Emmett send pictures each night of their stay there. _

_Charlie told him what Bella had named the little girl and gave him the name breakdown the same as Bella had given it to him. Then Edward asked the one question that Charlie had forgotten to ask, "What is Toni's last name; Swan or Cullen?" Charlie had to say he didn't know and had not asked._

_In fact, Charlie had not really told the Cullens much more than that he had spoken with Bella and she would be arriving sometime tomorrow with the little girl and Jasper. Upon this realization he just shakes his head puts his forgetfulness on getting older and the shock of hearing from Bella._

CHAPTER 7

After I had gotten off of the phone with my dad, I turned to Jasper and asked for his advice on how to handle tomorrow. We tossed around several ideas before settling on Toni and I get a room in Port Angeles for the duration of our stay. And, of course, from my dad I had told me, I needed to talk with Toni about who she saw as we were Portland several weeks ago.

We all settle down for a few hours sleep before heading out early the following morning. Needless to say Toni was still asleep and had to be carried out to the car and put into her car seat due to the early start. Jasper and I seemed to have rested more on fewer, but, we knew we would pay for it in the long run. Still haven't had a chance to talk with Toni about her father, but, that talk would be coming. We just needed to get on the road for now.

We drove straight up through northern California, through Oregon and into Washington. Stopping only for gas, meals and to stretch our legs from time to time. Of course, Toni had to have her bathroom breaks, but, the trip was uneventful all told.

I did ask Toni about the man she had seen as we were leaving the old house. She told me that she looked back to see him and he looked so sad. Nothing else seemed to stand out in her mind about the event, so, I didn't push it.

We drove through Forks all the way to Port Angeles before stopping to get a room for Toni and me. Jasper and I had discussed this situation ever which way and came to the conclusion that it would be better controlled and less tension if I had everyone come to me than trying to go to them. This way there was no choice of first and second, or, where to stay. No one could feel slighted or made to feel less important. Each could choose their own time, but, the place was my choice.

Jasper in the meantime would go to his home and make all of the necessary arrangements for an extended stay away from home. Once we are through here in a few days, we would be going on to LA to be there for the first meetings concerning the filming of my first book. And, I needed to make up my mind if I was going to stay in the house Edward had given to me after the divorce or if I wanted to find another one.

We drove downtown, Port Angeles and got a suite at the Marriot. While Jasper was unloading the car for me I was getting Toni situated for dinner. I ordered room service for all three of us and then got ready to make my phones calls to let everyone know that we were here.

I dialed my parent's home and all it did was ring. So, next I tried Emmett and Rosalie's house, but, with the same results. Okay, I guess I need to call the Cullens then and they can let everyone know where we are and when they can visit. I dialed and heard the phone ring twice before an answer.

"Hello?"

"Alice?"

"Yes, may- Bella? Bella, is that you?" she excited asked.

"Yes, I tried to call my parents but no answer. Then I tried Emmett and Rosalie, but the same results. So, I thought I would try Esme and Carlisle. Just wanted to let everyone know that I am in Port Angeles.

"We just got in and getting things unloaded now. Going to have a bit of dinner, then Jasper is going to run home and get himself situated. I have to get Toni a bath and down to sleep and I will be able to talk with everyone a bit more after that.

"At that point, I can let all of you know where we are and what time would be good to come over. Would you mind passing this information on for me, please?"

"Sure. I'll let all of them know. Bella, can you and I talk a little bit later?" alike asks reluctantly.

"Of course."

"Thanks"

"Welcome."

After I got off the phone, I told Jasper about the conversation and why everything was being relayed through Alice. In fact, I didn't even think to ask her why no one was at home.

Dinner arrived and we all ate, just taking our time enjoying being out of the vehicles and relaxing. Toni, about midway through dinner started getting sleeping, so, I drew her bath, got her into the tub and then on into bed. It had been a long trip for all of us. Jasper said goodbye and left for his home. I was finally alone with my thoughts.

My thoughts turned to Edward. What was he doing now? Who was he doing it with? Did he even care that it wasn't with me? Does he regret what he did? Would things have been different if I had stayed? These and so many more questions going around in my mind. Most of the time, I stay away from thinking about them too closely, for they only brought pain and a sense of failure. Edward and I had been together so long and to have it all end like it did. But, I still feel that in the long run I did the right thing by leaving.

Of course, comes the questions of leaving my family out. But, again in my heart I knew that that had been the right decision as well. It was right because Toni didn't need all of the drama that would have filled her life.

Well, time to get to bed as tomorrow would be another trying day, but, in a different way. Just as I start to settle in a tub full of hot, relaxing bubbles and water, the phone has to ring. Instead of getting up to answer, I decide to hell with it. If it's important, they will call back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice calls her parents and then the Swans to let everyone know that Bella is in town. That she is staying in Port Angeles, but, not sure of which hotel or motel. She tells them that Bella is supposed to be calling back in a little while to let everyone know when to be there tomorrow as they were getting ready to eat and retire for the night.

Alice, also, called her brother to let him know that she had spoken with Bella. And, that she and the child had arrived safely to Port Angeles. Edward thanked her for the information and asked him to take a photo of the two and to send to him. She agreed and they ended the conversation.

Alice was disappointed in the fact that Bella had not trusted them enough to stay in touch or to let them know about the little girl. But, after what Edward had told them how could she blame her. Chances are she would have done the same thing to protect her child and herself, if she thought it was necessary.

Before Bella left she wanted to make sure that she understood that Alice was there for her in whatever needed to be done. She was thinking about offering to go to California with her to help take care of the little girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waiting in California was a man that wanted revenge and knew who to approach to achieve that end. Damn bitch had caused his wife to leave taking their children with her. Oh, it had taken time, but, he did catch up with her. And when he did he made sure she knew that she had made the wrong choices. So, now, because of that the bitch that had started all of the trouble would pay as well and learn her lesson to mind her own business.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward was near to finishing up his entire concert obligations for the next two months and had managed start the wheels turning to have his business transferred to LA.

After Alice's call, he allowed his thoughts to wander to Bella and his daughter. He appreciated the fact that Alice had let him know that they had arrived safe and would be spending time with the family. Now, if everything went right, he would hopefully have a chance of showing Bella that he had changed and deserved another chance. He was moving forward at a steady pace with making all of his necessary arrangements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee, Rosalie and Emmett had all gone out to dinner. They were starting to get a little worried about the lateness of the hour and no word from Bella. Each even wondered if she was really going to show up or if she had changed her mind. Alice had decided not to go. She was convinced that Bella would be there. Just had to have the time to drive it from wherever she was.

Well, it turned out that she had been right. Bella called to let them know she was in Port Angeles and would be in further touch with them all tomorrow after she and the little girl had gotten some rest.

Everyone was excited about meeting the newest member of the family. How would she take to them? Would she be afraid? Had Bella told her anything about them? So many questions and no answers yet. The excitement was so thick and heavy and each involved with their own thoughts concerning tomorrow.

The revelations that Edward had laid on all of them during his visit was shocking. He had not been raised to behave that way, but, to treat Bella that way was totally unimaginable. He had always loved her and still did, deeply in a forever after kind of way. With a love that knew no ending. But, the fact that he had a daughter and didn't know it was beyond believable.

Esme cried to think that her baby had a baby. Little did she know that Renee had the same reaction. But, you know what? With all of the nervousness no one had any idea that trouble, pain and terror were waiting around the corner.

**A/N: Okay, Bella, Toni and Jasper are have arrived. Edward is holding to his original plan on when to confront Bella. The excitement of finally meeting their grandbaby is building for both grandparents. Also, what is going to be said to Jasper about his involvement in helping her? What is going to happen when all get to LA? What kind of threat is waiting in LA?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	8. Chapter 8

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Everyone was excited about meeting the newest member of the family. How would she take to them? Would she be afraid? Had Bella told her anything about them? So many questions and no answers yet. The excitement was so thick and heavy and each involved with their own thoughts concerning tomorrow. _

_The revelations that Edward had laid on all of them during his visit was shocking. He had not been raised to behave that way, but, to treat Bella that way was totally unimaginable. He had always loved her and still did, deeply in a forever after kind of way. With a love that knew no ending. But, the fact that he had a daughter and didn't know it was beyond believable. _

_Esme cried to think that her baby had a baby. Little did she know that Renee had the same reaction. But, you know what? With all of the nervousness no one had any idea that trouble, pain and terror were waiting around the corner._

CHAPTER 8

I was awakened the next morning by a loud banging on the door. It would stop for a moment and start up again. 'What the hell is wrong with people? Don't they have any consideration for another person?' Jumping up quickly to see what was going on, I checked to make sure the noise was not disturbing Toni, then I walked over to the door and jerked it open. Next, I was met by a flying impact from a short, black haired projectile.

As I was able to step back and get some distance from me and whatever it was, I saw a bouncing Alice. She was grinning from ear to ear and bouncing like she was on a trampoline she was so excited. "Okay, pixie, how do you find me?"

"Easy, I called back the number on caller ID and asked for you. Well, not at first. I went down the list of names. Third one was the charm." She said still with a warm smile. Then she started to cry. In fact, the water works were flowing so fast that I couldn't understand a word she was saying, except for the word shopping.

"Look, pixie, you are going to have to stop and soften the noise. Toni is still sleeping. By the way, just why are you here ahead of the others? Are they on the way up now?"

"No, it's just me, silly. I couldn't way and you did say that we could talk. So, here I am." She sniffled as she was getting control of her weeping. "Oh, Bella, where is she? Please let me get a peek at her? I promise I won't wake her."

I sighed, held my finger up for her to be quiet and led her to where Toni was sleeping. Slowly opening the door just a crack, I let Alice look in to see her. She quickly caught her breath and ducked back out of the room, almost as quickly as she had enter the suite. "She looks just like Edward. His hair, a lot of his facial features, but, there is a lot of you there also. What color are her eyes? What does she like? What are her dislikes? Tell me everything about her"

"First, do you mind if I order some coffee to wake up, get a bath and get dressed before we start with the twenty questions?"

"No, go ahead. I'll order breakfast and coffee for all of us."

With that being said I went to take a quick shower and to get dressed. By the time I had gotten back out into the sitting room, breakfast was just being delivered and I heard Toni starting to stir. I walked over to her room and opened the door to let her know that breakfast was ready. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Breakfast ready, sweet pea."

She giggled and got out of bed to run into the sitting room. Upon enter she stopped short seeing that someone else was there. Looking up at me and then back to the person that was in the room, she suddenly realized who she was seeing and launched into the same action as Alice had earlier. "Aunt Alice!" She yelled.

Alice went statue still. The surprise of recognition making her speechless. And for that to happen to the pixie is a sight rarely seen. But, as Toni flew across the room her, Alice opened her arms to receive the speeding bundle. They both were laughing together. "When can we go shopping? Moma says you like to shop." Not, fully recovered from the first shock, she got hit with the second, a younger version that liked shopping.

"Eat first, missy, and then we will talk with your mother about it. Lots of plans, things to do, people to meet and places to go over the next few days." Alice told her.

"Kay"

From the looks of room service, Alice had ordered enough for four people. It seemed that Alice had not taken the time to eat this morning before coming to attack us. But, the meal passed with enjoyment and we all took the time to get re acquainted again.

After we had finished eating, I drew Toni's bath and laid out her clothes for the day. I went back into the sitting room, but, left the doors open so I could still hear Toni in the bath playing. Looking at Alice I asked why she came ahead of the others and what she wanted to talk about.

"Bella, I am not going to discuss the past because if it had been me in the same situation I don't know that I would have done anything any differently. You had Toni that needed to be protected and no idea what Edward or anyone else was going to try to do.

"He explained everything to us and we just don't understand how he could have changed so much, even if it was just for that period of time. You shocked him back into his senses with what you did.

"But, Bella, he wants to talk with you. No, don't say anything yet. He just wants to talk, that is all. But, I am not going to try and pressure you into it. That is going to be between the two of you. However, do remember that you have a child together. One that he didn't know about, but, does and she should know him. That is all I am saying on the subject."

I sat; stunned by what she had to say and the fact that she really wasn't going to press the issue any further, or ask any questions. It seems that Edward did fill them in on the details and he carried the full blame for what happened between us.

"I do have one question, if you don't mind? How was it that she knew me? Does she know the rest of the family, as well?"

"Yes, Alice, she does. I have been showing her pictures of the family for the last year, since she was really old enough to begin to understand what I was telling her. Of course, it takes a moment for her to identify the person to the picture and to know them. But, even Edward she knows is her father.

"So meeting everyone today is not going to upset her too greatly?"

"I don't know. She will be able to know who they are, but, still the first meeting is going to be a bit difficult. I think more for the adults than her, but, I will be watching to make sure she doesn't get too overwhelmed all at once.

"That is why I chose to have everyone to meet her this way. It gave a more controlled environment for everyone to get to know her. It would feel more secure for her. And, also, I didn't have everyone on at me to be the first and the others getting upset over who, what, when and where. All, can as they chose and fate had a hand in how it would play out."

"Wise choice, I think. But, Bella, what is going to happen when you leave here? From what I understand you have the filming of your first book coming up. Are you going to be on the set all day with that? If so, who is going to take care of Toni? I want to come to with you to help."

"Alice, to be perfectly honest with you, Jasper is making arrangements so he can come with me and help with Toni. And, what would your parents say about you coming?"

"Nothing. I am old enough to come and go as I wish." She huffed.

"Please understand, I am not telling you no. I will have to think about it. And, Alice we will be leaving in a few days. Even if I did accept your offer, can you be ready to go when we are?"

"Yes, but, think of it this way. I can take care of Toni while you work and Jasper can be with you as kind of an agent, bodyguard or whatever you might need during the day. Then at night it would be all of us together.

"At the same time I would be the one communicating with the family back here and keeping them updated about you two.

"Please really think about this. While I'm out there I can get started with designing. I have gone to school and graduated with top honors and this would give me a chance to really be in a fashion center to get ideas and work on my designs where taking care of Toni."

"Okay, Alice, I'll think about it. But, it is going to have to be Okayed by Jasper, since he is going to be a part of my party and by your parents. I am not doing this behind their backs."

"Agreed. Do I talk with Jasper or do you?" she asks

"I will."

After that discussion, Alice wanted to spend time with Toni, so she got her out of the tub and dressed. They played and talked and giggled with each other the rest of the morning. During that time, I called my parents and Edward's to let them know where we were and to see when they might want to come. Everyone answered immediately. So it began. I did let them know about Alice already being there and how that came about so there would be no hurt feelings.

I did talk with Jasper and he informed me that Emmett and my dad had already cornered him as to how he came to be with me and what he knew. He said they seemed satisfied with his answers since what he told them was the truth and exactly what I had told him.

I took that time to tell him what Alice wanted to do and to get his opinion about it. He was acting very offhanded about it which told me there was more to the story than what had been said. "So, it wouldn't bother you if I said yes to her?"

"Not at all. In fact I think she has a good idea about my being with you during the day."

"Okay, then, I'll talk with Carlisle and Esme and let her know."

As it got close to lunch time, I had Toni to get cleaned up and to pick up her toys since she would be laying down for a nap after eating. While she was doing that I talked with Alice and told her that she could come as long as her parents were happy with the idea. Just as I told her that, a knock sounded at the door and I went to open it expecting room service. Instead, I was greeted by a bear and his blonde wife. Behind them were my mom and dad along with Carlisle and Esme. I guess everyone decided to come all at once and together.

Alice walked into Toni's room to get her as everyone came in and made themselves comfortable. And was talking all at the same time. They expressed their pleasure at seeing me finally and how happy they were about everything. Then they talked about what Edward had told them. Unfortunately, they were hurt to a certain extent because I didn't come to any of them, but, they understood also why I didn't feel that I could.

Emmett was more vocal about his feelings only to receive a slap up the behind of the head from Rosalie. Dad did state that it was disappointed in how things were handled, and that although, he would like to have taken action against Edward for what he had done, and probably what have if he had known about it when it had first happened, he had to give credit to him now for being a man and owning his mistakes.

"It took more courage to do that, than to let you carry the blame and stay silent. But, being a police chief does have some drawbacks and restrictions that get in the way of my feeling of what a father would and should do under those circumstances. It has been hard to remember that I cannot cross that line."

"Bella, tell us what we need to do or what not to say around her right now. She needs to feel comfortable with us." Esme asks

"Esme, give her a moment once she walks into the room. She does know about each of you and what you look like. I have been going over pictures and explaining for the past year. So, just give her the space to come to you."

I told Alice to bring her and everyone held a breath waiting to see her. She walked in front of Alice and stopped by me. After pointing into the room and telling her that some people were waiting to finally meet her she looked to see who was there. She squealed and ran to greet each one by name. And we had not one dry eye in the place. Toni gave each a kiss and a hug showing no shyness with any of them.

Now, with Emmett, she called him a 'teddy bear' and wanted piggyback rides. And he being the kid at heart that he is was all set for that.

Esme quietly walked over and gave me a hug, saying, "She is a good balance between both of you and you have done a fantastic job rising. And, thank you for letting her know who we are. That was a great surprise and a beautiful gift from you."

Everyone spent the rest of the day with Toni and they all getting to know one another. It was a trying day, but, yet, at the same time very fulfilling and satisfying. I felt at peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward's phone beeped indicating an incoming message. He looked and saw that it was a picture message from Alice. She had kept her promise and sent the picture he had asked for. They were beautiful, Bella and his daughter. Alice had also included the information about her name, which was Antoinette Carlie Marie Cullen. He felt his eyes begin to water and the tears silently overflowed in thanksgiving. Bella had included everyone; taking his second name Anthony to name their daughter, the collection of both his father and hers for the second name and both mothers' middle name for the third, but most important is that she carries the Cullen name.

Now, all he had to do was win her love again and they could be a family once more. But, this time he would do things the right way. No more shortcuts or giving in to temptation.

Things were falling into place and he was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, another two weeks and the bitch with her spawn would be here for me to begin teaching her to mind her own business. After, I'm through she will be lucky if she can even take care of her own business. BITCH!

**A/N: Okay, the family has met Toni and is just absolutely thrilled. Edward is holding to his original plan on when to confront Bella. He appreciated the fact that Alice sent him an updated picture of Bella and Toni. Jasper told the truth about how he got involved and everything was cool. What is the family going to say about Alice going to LA with Bella, Toni and Jasper? Will they support her in this decision?**

**What is going to happen when all get to LA? What kind of threat is waiting in LA?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Edward's phone beeped indicating an incoming message. He looked and saw that it was a picture message from Alice. She had kept her promise and sent the picture he had asked for. They were beautiful, Bella and his daughter. Alice had also included the information about her name, which was Antoinette Carlie Marie Cullen. He felt his eyes begin to water and the tears silently overflowed in thanksgiving. Bella had included everyone; taking his second name Anthony to name their daughter, the collection of both his father and hers for the second name and both mothers' middle name for the third, but most important is that she carries the Cullen name._

_Now, all he had to do was win her love again and they could be a family once more. But, this time he would do things the right way. No more shortcuts or giving in to temptation._

_Things were falling into place and he was ready. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Yeah, another two weeks and the bitch with her spawn would be here for me to begin teaching her to mind her own business. After, I'm through she will be lucky if she can even take care of her own business. BITCH!_

CHAPTER 9:

Time passed quickly and some would say a little too quickly for their taste. Both families had spent the time getting to know Toni and fell deeper in love with her each time they were around her. She was such a delightful child. Both set of grandparents had bought a super playground set for the backyards so she would have something to play on. Alice and Rosalie were her big sisters and always taking her shopping when it was allowed. And, Emmett was the pushover teddy bear. It definitely would not be an understatement to say that all of the family was trying to spoil her rotten. They had missed so much and were trying to make up for it by over doing. Bella on many occasions had to say no and put a stop to some of the want tos.

As it was getting near the end of their stay, Bella did give each of the grandparents a DVD she had made for them with all of the important events of Toni's life. This DVD included such things as her birth, her turning over, standing for the first time, crawling, learning to walk, the first work and many others like first birthday and such. When she presented it to them, Esme and Renee had tears in their eyes. The men were almost as bad, but, had to appear manly in front of the womenfolk. Bella just smiled as she watched each of their reactions.

Bella and Alice did talk with Esme and Carlisle about her going to LA and they were a bit hesitant at first to give their blessing. But, Alice was quick to point out that she was of age, that she had studied to be a designer and this was a good opportunity to be able to show off some of her work, and, lastly, she would be available to help take care of Toni and give regular updates on everything. After a bit more persuading, they agreed. So, Alice was busy over the last days remaining getting all of her stuff ready. She would be driving down with them, but, in her car.

Finally the time for teary goodbyes and the promises to call and stay in touch. Emmett and Rosalie would be moving all of Jasper's things left behind into storage and cleaning his apartment for the next tenant. Alice had her car stuffed full of everything she declared was a necessary. And, amazingly, it all fit, closely, but, it did fit. To Bella's SUV, they had gotten a tow bar to tow Jasper's car as he would be helping to drive.

Jasper noticed that Bella hadn't really given a decision as to where they would be staying, but, they had time to decide that along the way. He did say anything, but, he was ecstatic that Alice was coming. Now, away from her family he would stand a better change of showing her how he felt about her. In fact, had done for as far back as he could remember. She was his one and only. But, he just never had the nerve to tell her. This move, hopefully, was going to benefit everyone, especially him. With these thoughts he was walking around with a shit eating grin on his face quite a bit. Bella had noticed it, but, reframed from saying anything about it.

Toni gave all of her grandparents, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett big hugs and kisses to hold until she saw them again. Of course, this brought on a fresh bunch of tears with the women. The men were just to stoic to be sentimental about such things. Yeah, right! See that moisture in the corner of the eyes there fellows.

They were going to make the drive in two days. Stopping in San Francisco for the first night and then the next day arrive in LA. Alice didn't say anything to Bella about what Edward had thought about doing, staying in the house in LA. She hadn't really heard from him as to that being a final decision, so, when Bella mentioned that might be their place of residence, nothing was said. It was assumed that he decided to stay somewhere else. We all know what assumptions can lead to, right?

The entire trip went without incident. They made good time and got into LA during early evening. Pulling up to the house, Alice and Jasper were a bit speechless. They had assumed the house to be a big, overstated mansion sitting on acres and acres of ground, enclosed by a fence and gate. Instead, it was a modest house, sitting on a few acres of land with a fence and gate enclosing it for privacy, a garage off to the side, pool and patio in the back. It did need to be modernized inside and Alice decided that was going to be her mission over the next few days. She and Toni were going shopping while Bella and Jasper were at the Production Company working.

The interior comprised of family and dining room with a large kitchen in the back. Upon entrance to the right-hand side, was an office and tucked under the staircase was a doorway to a small library. Upstairs was five bedrooms complete with their own baths and the nursery suite. Bella put her things in the master bedroom and Toni's in the bedroom down from hers which was next to the nursery suite. Alice chose the room directly across from the master bedroom and Jasper chose the last one down on the same side.

After getting everything put away, all got ready to go eat since the house was not stocked as yet. That was something they would have to do tomorrow. But, in the meantime, everyone was tired from the traveling and just wanted to get a bite to eat and early bed.

Over the next week everything fell into a comfortable routine for everyone. Bella was delighted with the progress that had been made on the script for the movie. She got to meet the actors that had been chosen to play the parts. Jasper was helping to advise her on any of the legal necessities since he did have his law degree and passed the bar, just not in the state of California. Alice and Toni were busy revitalizing the house, but, at the same time Alice was also making herself known to the designers in town and showing some of her stuff. So, when the weekend came they were all ready for a little rest and relaxation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward had planned to be in LA over a week ago, but, got held up with a trip to Paris for the company. This was the last obstacle that had to be dealt with to get things set up for LA. Of course, there was already offices established in LA and an office was always ready from him in case he decided to drop in. There were no problems in that direction. He just had to decide where he was going to stay. But, it was a late Friday night, so, it was either hotel or house. Shit, Bella wasn't due until Monday so it would be the house.

Being out of town he hadn't touched base with any of his family in the last couple of weeks, so, he was in the dark as to Bella's plans. But, come tomorrow, he would call Alice and get that information. He could always count on her to be in the know.

Grabbing a cab outside of LAX, he gave the address and they were off. As the cab turned into the drive, Edward entered the security code and the gates swung open for them to drive through. As the cab pass the gates Edward told him the command had been give for them to close after he had left. Pulling up to the front door, he gets his bags and garment bag out of the cab trunk and moves up the steps to unlock the front door. Once the door is open, he turns and watches the cab drive away. He closes the door after dropping his baggage in a corner and heads upstairs. Coming to the master bedroom he opens the door while stripping down and heads for the bed, never paying any attention to what is in the room or the lump under the covers in the bed.

He slides under the covers and falls sound to sleep from the jet lag and exhaustion. After a bit he turns on his side and stretches out only to encounter a solid object. Thinking he is dreaming he pays no attention to what the object is, at that moment. Not until it moves and turns towards him. All of a sudden, a piecing scream could be heard and he jumps up to be head with bright light and the vision that was most unexpected to be only assaulted with its hand. And, the bedroom door resounding from hitting the wall from being thrown open.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to any of the people inside of the house, a figure was moving around on the grounds outside. It was moving as if exploring and learning the layout of the property. A black car was parked on the street a little ways down, but, there was nothing outstanding about it that would draw any attention to it.

He had been changing his habits for each day to where no one would start getting suspicious of being followed. One day following her and that man with her, the next the black haired woman and the little girl. Another day, check out the entries into the house, then finally going in to get the layout of the inside. Then starting all over again.

He was taking his time and make his move when the time was just right. Not a moment before that.

**A/N: Well, everyone has gotten to LA, settled in and picking up with life. Edward arrives to a really big surprise. But, no one is aware of the danger lurking in the shadows outside.**

**What is going to happen when all get to LA? What kind of threat is waiting in LA?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Unbeknownst to any of the people inside of the house, a figure was moving around on the grounds outside. It was moving as if exploring and learning the layout of the property. A black car was parked on the street a little ways down, but, there was nothing outstanding about it that would draw any attention to it. _

_He had been changing his habits for each day to where no one would start getting suspicious of being followed. One day following her and that man with her, the next the black haired woman and the little girl. Another day, check out the entries into the house, then finally going in to get the layout of the inside. Then starting all over again._

_He was taking his time and make his move when the time was just right. Not a moment before that._

CHAPTER 10:

"Shit, that hurt."

Those words and the voice drew the shocked attention of everyone. Bella who had been sound asleep until she felt someone touch her, Jasper had been reading in his room, Alice had been working on some changes for the house in her room and Toni had been asleep until she heard her mother scream. Of course, Jasper and Alice were the first into the room after the scream and Toni came last, but, no one realized she was there until she suddenly flew across the room.

"Daddy!"

That one word got the attention it deserved and the impact of the small force threw Edward backwards on the bed with his arms wrapped instinctively around the giggling bundle. His face was being covered in small, sloppy kisses. Bella came to her senses and reached for her daughter to pull Toni off of Edward.

"Toni, please, what are you doing?" Toni got up and ran across the bed before towards her mother before anyone could reach her.

"Mama, promised surprise, and bestest ever. My daddy came to see me. Thank you, mama, thank you" she said as tears of joy flow down her face. "Daddy care. Daddy care." She kept saying over and over. "He really does. See, he came. I pray and pray and he came."

All of the adults in the room were stunned by this revelation. How long had she wanted to see her father? This was news to Bella. She really had no idea that it had bothered Toni not to have her father. Or, not to hear from him. She never said anything; never asked any questions; never expressed an interest other than who was the person in the photo.

"Come on, baby, we need to put you back to bed" Bella told her daughter. She gently removed her from Edward's arms and started towards the door. And as they were about to go out the door Toni turned back to look at her father, pulling her hand from Bella's, she ran back over to Edward giving him a hug and another sloppy kiss.

"Stay, daddy, stay." She whispers to him.

He just nods. His emotions are so overwhelmed at the moment that he was unable to speak a single word. In fact, if asked, he would be hard put to explain coherently all that he was feeling. His love for Bella was indescribable concerning how totally all consuming it was. But, this, his daughter; his and Bella's daughter; no words could be found to explain.

"Mama, can I sleep here. Shadow man, in my room."

"What shadow man, dear?"

"He moves around and just looks at me."

"Toni, I think you're just dreaming. But, we will check for a shadow man. Okay?"

"Kay. But, not dreaming. Awake. Seen him moving outside and then my room."

"When have you seen this shadow man, Toni?" Jasper asks.

"Don't member. But, please, mama?"

"Toni, tell you what, you sleep with me tonight. And, tomorrow you and I will trade rooms. That way the shadow won't know where you are." Suggests Alice.

Alice takes her hand and they go across the hall into her room. She gets Toni settled in bed leaving light on in the bath to reassure her that no one was there. In the meanwhile, Bella, Jasper and Edward look at each, not sure how to begin.

"Edward, we will talk in the morning, but, for tonight take the room across the hall between Jasper's and Alice's room."

He nods and moves to pickup his clothes and heads out the door. At the door he turns to ask, "You aren't going to disappear on me again while I sleep, are you?"

"No, Edward, I'm not. I have too much to try to deal with at the moment to just disappear within a couple of hours."Bella sarcastically replies. He smiles, nods his head once again and leaves.

Jasper stays at the doorway waiting for her to comment about what Toni was talking about. She just shakes her at him indicating that she doesn't have a clue. They both walk together to Toni's room to search it, looking for what they don't know and not sure, even, to know what to look for. But, it was not normal for her little girl to have nightmares, or, make up stories for attention. Toni, has an active imagination, but, has never done anything like this before. That is why the whole thing is causing Bella to be a bit nervous.

"Jasper, I don't know what to make of this. She just doesn't have nightmares. Never. And, now, suddenly, she is talking about a shadow man. To see him outside and then in her room. I need to talk with her tomorrow to see if she has seen him any other places, or, if this is just confined to the house. Once we know that it will help point us in the direction we need to be considering."

"I agree with you for now. You know Toni better than anyone. The family has only had limited associating with her. But, I do know in the last seven weeks that I have been around her that her statements are not normal. She just doesn't have these sort of dreams or tales to tell."

"Well, we can't do anything else tonight, so, we might as well head back to bed. I, for one, have had enough excitement for one night." She remarked.

As the house settled down and all lights out, the one watching from outside, breathed a sigh of relief. It was a near situation tonight with the brat waking up like she did. After her running out of her room, to see why someone had screamed, I was able to slip out without being seen due to all of the commotion. Going to have to be more careful. Wonder what had caused the problem in the first place. Don't have the time now to stay around and see. Need some rest. Got to be at the job at the studio tomorrow. Hopefully, after being there a few days to be able to learn my way around, you never know, accidents do happen, done they?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Dad, what was that address where Bella was staying last in Portland?"

"Don't know by heart, Emmett, but it should be on my desk. Why?"

"Not sure yet. I was just listening to the news and heard something about a break in and a fire in the area that I think she said she had stayed."

"Okay. Anything that we need to be concerned about?"

"Not sure. Just a gut feeling that something is not right. You know that the calm before the storm or some shit like that."

"Well, when you figure it out let me know."

"I will. It's just that it is a nagging feeling like I know something, but, not sure what it is that I know. You know, like it is familiar or something. That is the only way I know to explain it."

'I just needed to take the time to figure out why that news item sounded so like familiar to me. I need to go on the internet and check out some old news items.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bella is up and dressed, downstairs in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for Toni. She was spending the day with Alice shopping and would need all of the energy she could get. Bella smiled at the thought of the two of them together. They were very much alike and had almost the same energy level.

Shaking her head at the comparison of the two, humming softly to herself while smiling, she turns back to the task at hand. Then she remembers about Edward being in the house and having to deal with that little problem. Next came the thought about Toni's shadow man and what could that mean.

The one thing she did know is that each one would have to be dealt with separately. And just as she reached this point in her thoughts but who should appear! It definitely was not Santa and his eight tiny reindeer.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Edward said as he entered the kitchen and going over to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Don't call me that, Edward, I am not your sweetheart. Haven't been for a long time."

"You're wrong, Bella. You are my sweetheart and always will be. I love you. I have always loved you and will love you when I draw my last breath. I don't care if you want to accept it or not. It's what it is." He tells her quietly, but, with a bit of hurt sounding in his voice.

"This isn't the time to be discussing this. Toni will be down any moment and I need to get her fed and ready for the day before I have to leave." But, no sooner said and who should appear. Toni comes bouncing into the room with Alice right behind her. Just as she gets inside the kitchen door and sees Edward she goes flying straight for him. He catches her and she gives him a quick little hug.

"You did stay." She shouted with glee.

"Yes, baby, I'm still here."

"You can come with Aunt Alice and me shopping today while mama works. She and Jasper will be gone most of the morning." She informs him while getting up to the table to eat. Then she turns to Bella and demands, "Tell him, mama, that he has to go with us."

"Well, baby, I don't know that I can honestly tell him that. Daddy and mama need to talk a lot about some things and I don't know what he has planned for today, either."

"He has me planned for today, don't ya, daddy?"

"I don't know what-"he looks to Bella for guidance in how to answer her.

"Toni, if daddy wants to spend the day with you and Aunt Alice he will say so. But, you must please to do what Aunt Alice says. Daddy is a busy man also, and will be meeting me for lunch."

"I would like that very much." Said Edward. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Pick me up at the Westcott Production office at one thirty. We can go some place close and discuss certain issues."

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting to the filming studio, he gets a good look around and starts familiarizing himself with the layout of the place and the equipment. Today is not the day for accidents, but soon he promises himself. Soon. She is going to being paying for what she caused me to lose really soon now.

**A/N: Well, he doesn't seem to have been as careful with his stalking as he thought to have a four year see him. What kind of work is he doing at the filming studio? What kind of equipment can he handle? What type of accident is he planning? How will Bella's and Edward's discussion go? Toni doesn't seem to want to give him, does she? **

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	11. Chapter 11

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_You can come with Aunt Alice and me shopping today while mama works. She and Jasper will be gone most of the morning." She informs him while getting up to the table to eat. Then she turns to Bella and demands, "Tell him, mama that he has to go with us."_

"_Well, baby, I don't know that I can honestly tell him that. Daddy and mama need to talk a lot about some things and I don't know what he has planned for today, either."_

"_He has me planned for today, don't ya, daddy?"_

"_I don't know what-"he looks to Bella for guidance in how to answer her._

"_Toni, if daddy wants to spend the day with you and Aunt Alice he will say so. But, you must please to do what Aunt Alice says. Daddy is a busy man also, and will be meeting me for lunch."_

"_I would like that very much." Said Edward. "Where do you want me to meet you?"_

"_Pick me up at the Westcott Production office at one thirty. We can go some place close and discuss certain issues."_

"_Fine."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Getting to the filming studio, he gets a good look around and starts familiarizing himself with the layout of the place and the equipment. Today is not the day for accidents, but soon he promises himself. Soon. She is going to being paying for what she caused me to lose really soon now._

CHAPTER 11:

Everyone leaves the house to execute their plans for the day. Bella and Jasper heading to the production company, Alice and Toni going shopping to get more things for updating the house and Edward heads to his company office to put in an appearance. He was going to start working with the company on a regular daily basis until his next concert day. He was close to Bella now and it was time to start making things right and fixing the damage he had done five years ago. Time to get his family back. And excitement was coursing through him waiting until he picked her up for lunch. Finally, she was going to talk with him. It wasn't much but, at least, it was a start.

He was still having problems coming to grips with the fact that his daughter knew him, wanted him and was absolutely thrilled to see him. The surprise of last night was astounding that Edward was having a hard time with putting the whole scene into reality. All he could do was shake his head while trying to make sense of the whole thing. But, as hard as he tried, it seemed to be an impossible task. When she called him "daddy" his heart near stopped from the emotional jolt of it.

'Daddy', he was a father; a daddy to a child. He just sat trying to wrap his head around that fact once again. As he thinks he has it in perspective, something slams it home even harder the next time around. It is an unbelievable, indescribable emotion that has no words for expression for when you hold your child for the first time. It is totally a breathtaking experience.

The whole experience last night was one of dreams. He didn't realize that Bella had moved into the house. It seems no one took the time to tell him, damn pixie, and annoying sister. So, he blunders into the bed with Bella and receives a rude awakening with a solid hand to the face. Shit, she could hit. He never realized that about her before. At the same time the door flies open and before any definitely individual could be recognized a flying bundle of arms, legs and body comes at him with the word, 'daddy'.

The force of the impact was such that it knocked him backwards, but, to keep from dropping the force the plowed into him he had to wrap it in his arms. "Daddy." "Mama, promised surprise, and bestest ever. My daddy came to see me. Thank you, mama, thank you" she said as tears of joy flow down her face. "Daddy care. Daddy care." She kept saying over and over. "He really does. See, he came. I pray and pray and he came." Those words were some to the sweetest I had heard in a long time. They were up there with the words of Bella saying "I love you", and I hadn't heard those in a long time either.

As he looks at his watch he sees that time has almost gotten away from him. It was time to pick Bella up from the production company for their lunch meeting. It wasn't a date, no not yet and not by a long shot, so meeting was the correct word for not. But, that is not to say that he won't be changing that word soon to date. Today was going to set the guidelines for which he would have to work to start getting his family back. Once he knew the rules, he could determine which ones he could bend and which ones were absolute must for him work within. He stood and smiled, walking out the office door to the elevators to go down to the parking area.

Once he got into his car he headed over to pick Bella up and was content with the idea of being with her again. Of course, he was going to have to get an idea of how much time and influence Bella was going to let have with Toni, but, that was okay. He knew with his little girl he was going to have to start out slow and even. She would need to learn that he would never hurt her. That he would always be there for her the same as he is and would be for her mother. They were the loves of his life. In fact, they gave it meaning and purpose. Without them, nothing was worth anything. He learned that the hard way when Bella divorced him. That is one mistake that will never, ever be made again in a thousand live times.

She was waiting for him as he pulled into the curb. Jasper was not with her which was good. It meant that they would be having a very serious, private conversation covering all of the coming issues. As he pulled back out into traffic he asked her where she wanted to go for lunch. Bella told him that a Mexican restaurant was just a few blocks down on the same street. So, that is where he took her.

Once there they were seated in a private area to which they discussion would not be overheard. The entire staff seemed to be of a discreet nature and that also spoke well of the restaurant, itself. Their waitress came to take the drink order while handing them the menus and made recommendations on some of the items listed. Then leave to give them time to make their choices while she went to get their drinks. Edward had asked for lime water and Bella asked for ice tea. She looked at him a little funny when he had asked for his drink, but, said nothing, just slightly raised her eyebrows at him. He noticed but didn't say anything with the waitress stand there.

"Bella, I haven't had a drink of the alcoholic nature for five years; not since the time I returned from London and received the divorce papers. It was then that the truth of the situation and how bad it had gotten hit me hard. Harder than I could ever tell you in words or actions. I lost everything then." He quietly explains to her. Of course, he didn't mention that he went on a self destruct course after that for a while and then came to his senses after that. And, it had been a period of four years since any alcoholic beverage has passed his lips.

The waitress returned with the drinks and took their order with each settling for the enchilada plate. The silence stretched briefly after that with neither knowing where to start nor not wanting to be the first one to bring things up. It became a little tense for a bit and then both started to speak at the same time.

"Bella,"

"Edward"

"Okay, you go first." He said and motioned for her to begin.

"No, you go ahead."

"Love, I have wanted to talk with you for four years. I say four years because it took me a year to get to the point that I felt like I was half way worthy enough just to speak with you.

"I followed your career and even bought all of your books and read them. They were and are fantastic. You are so talented and truly a remarkable writer. This film based on your first book is something you deserve. And I hear there is talk about do a film about the second book as well. How true is that?"

"It's been offered but I haven't accepted as yet. I want to get through with this filming first and the book signings for the next one before I even thing about it. I have always and still make Toni my main priority when it comes to things of this nature."

"That I can understand." He paused for a moment as the waitress brought their food. She asked if they needed anything else and said she would check back shortly. They began to eat and Edward made no effort to begin for the moment. For some unexplainable reason the silence that surrounded their meal was comfortable and not strained or stressful. It was almost as if they had come to an understanding, but, that was impossible since they had not really discussed what was at the heart of the problem.

After a bit, Bella decided that they really did need to have some kind of understanding before seeing Toni again. This seemed to be important to her little girl and Bella had to make the effort to let Edward in to their daughter's life. What that was going to cost her, she was unsure, but, it really didn't matter, it was Toni that needed this not her. Her daughter's needs will always come before her own. Little known to anyone else, she still loved Edward and always would. He was not just the father of her daughter, but, the love of her life. She wanted no one else, would not accept anyone else, never would accept anyone else in his place, but, she would be damned if she would allow Toni or herself to go through what she endured before Toni was born. It just was not going to happen.

"Edward, we need to discuss what happened last night and what we are going to do about the situation over the next little bit. I don't want to discuss the past. That is done and dead as far as I am concerned. We know what took place and the why. Different time and different place so the subject is closed. But, I do have to consider Toni's needs. I hope you can appreciate that?"

"Of course, I can. But, before you completely close the door on the past, please, allow me a few brief statements on that subject, and then I'll leave it alone for now until you are ready to talk about it.

"I loved you from the first day I saw you, not the first time we met, but, the first day I saw you. All through I junior and senior years, at the time we married, through college and beyond. I let my ego get in the way and screwed everything up big time. I know this. I love you now and will always love.

"I am not going to carry on about you withholding the information about Toni, but, to say I had a really rude awakening when a little face turns and looks back at me in Portland just as you were driving away and turning the corner to disappear. I went into the house and looked around. Don't really know what I was looking for or what questions I was seeking answers. But, as I left I looked down and saw a picture of you and Toni. Put it in my pocket and headed for Forks.

"Once I got there and showed Mom the picture she got the photo album and showed me my baby picture of about the same age. She realized what I was seeing before anyone else did. Talk about a punch between the eyes." He says with a sad smile and watery eyes, trying to choke back the tears.

"I have been trying for four years to talk with you, just to ask you one question. Will you give me a chance to prove that I have changed? Will you please allow us to try again?

"I know that is two questions. So, sue me.

"After Portland I decided to come to LA to get you to listen. And, to get information about Toni. You have never stayed in any of the houses I gave you after the divorce, so, I really didn't think you would be stay in it now. That was why I didn't check before falling into bed last night. Never had a clue that you were staying there. Didn't really know that any of you were staying there.

"But, Toni, I have no words to express about what that meant to me last night. To hear that word 'daddy' out of mouth and to know that she knew who I was. That I was her father. Bella, I thank you for that.

"Need to also, thank you for letting her have my name. I know that had to have been hard for you to do under the circumstances of how she was conceived. But, I thank you none the less.

"Now we come to where do we go from here. And, before you answer, please, let me say this without you getting bitchy on me. I want to be in Toni's life, even, if you will not allow me back into yours. I want to get to know our daughter and to have her to know me. Please allow me that, Bella."

"I am not going to take that away, Edward. She wants to be with you. Yes, I started a year ago to let her see the pictures of the family and to start learning who everyone was. Told her stories about them, including you.

"But, until last night has she ever expressed any thoughts or feelings in regards to getting to know you or have you close.

"I am confused at the moment on how to do this, but, we do have enough room at the house for all of us at the moment. And, we do have the pool house in the back. So, here are my thoughts on the situation. I think you should stay at the house, but, reside in the pool house. That way you and Toni can interact with each other and we each still maintain our privacy. If this is agreeable with you, then I will expect you to have moved into there before I get home today."

"I accept, but, Bella, I have not and will not give up on us as a couple forever and ever. Understand that now. I will prove to you that I can be and am the person you can give your love, trust and self without fear. I love you and I love Toni. I think you did a fantastic job with raising her so far. But, I want us to finish raising her together. Not apart.

"One other thing and then I will take you back to work. What is this deal about a 'shadow man'?"

"I don't know. Last night was the first night she has ever mentioned him. Jasper and I are trying to work that out ourselves. I do plan to talk with her further about it this evening. Other than that, I just don't have any information." Bella tells him honestly.

He nods and asks if she is ready to leave. She says yes, he asks for the check and leaves enough money on the table to more than pay the bill twice over and has plenty for the tip. They go out to the car and Edward drops her back off at the production company with Jasper waiting outside the doors for her. After dropping her off, Edward heads back to the house and moves all of his things into the pool house. He waits until he hears Toni and Alice arrive back home and spends the rest of the afternoon with them.

**A/N: Well, Edward put his cards on the table, sort of speak. Due to Toni's desires Bella is working with a situation in a way that she thinks is best at the moment. What do you think? Should she just kick Edward out altogether? What is the shadow man going to do next? It seems that he has gotten a job working for the studio that will be filming Bella's story.**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	12. Chapter 12

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_I am confused at the moment on how to do this, but, we do have enough room at the house for all of us at the moment. And, we do have the pool house in the back. So, here are my thoughts on the situation. I think you should stay at the house, but, reside in the pool house. That way you and Toni can interact with each other and we each still maintain our privacy. If this is agreeable with you, then I will expect you to have moved into there before I get home today."_

"_I accept, but, Bella, I have not and will not give up on us as a couple forever and ever. Understand that now. I will prove to you that I can be and am the person you can give your love, trust and self without fear. I love you and I love Toni. I think you did a fantastic job with raising her so far. But, I want us to finish raising her together. Not apart._

"_One other thing and then I will take you back to work. What is this deal about a 'shadow man'?"_

"_I don't know. Last night was the first night she has ever mentioned him. Jasper and I are trying to work that out ourselves. I do plan to talk with her further about it this evening. Other than that, I just don't have any information." Bella tells him honestly._

_He nods and asks if she is ready to leave. She says yes, he asks for the check and leaves enough money on the table to more than pay the bill twice over and has plenty for the tip. They go out to the car and Edward drops her back off at the production company with Jasper waiting outside the doors for her. After dropping her off, Edward heads back to the house and moves all of his things into the pool house. He waits until he hears Toni and Alice arrive back home and spends the rest of the afternoon with them._

CHAPTER 12:

Edward sat thinking about what had all transpired over the last couple of weeks. He and Bella had come to an agreement in regards to his staying in Toni's day to day life by him moving into the pool house. He had the chance to get to know his daughter and she him and it had been an experience that he would never have passed up. She was an absolute delight to be around. Bella had done a really good job with raising her and teaching her values, he was just amazed.

Of course, that first evening after Bella had returned from the production offices, everyone had sat down with Toni to ask her about the 'shadow man', but, she was really able to shed any more light on the subject than what she had already told us. It was at that point; Bella decided that it must have been a nightmare and part of memories left over from a movie scene she had accidently seen on television. Either way, we let it pass until something further came up to lead us in a definite direction. The workings of a four year's mind do not always gives a good factual level to work. And, each of us after that also, made it a point to be up during the night on the lookout for anything strange or unusual going on. Bella didn't really believe that Toni had imagined or picked something up from a passing glance at the TV. And as time passed and I got to know Toni, I had to agree with her assessment of the subject.

To my surprise, I found out that Toni enjoyed playing the piano and drums. Now, drums are not my thing, but the piano is. So, I started taking time each day to work with her on the piano. It seems that Bella had been paying for lessons for Toni so she had the rudiments down pat. It was a joy to be sharing this with her.

The only thing that helped to dampen my spirits was the fact that Bella and I were no closer than when all of this started. I kept trying to think of ways to get her attention and she ignored them. Toni, Jasper, Alice and work got the most attention; I was treated as a sideline thought. This was not something I was happy about and had to find a way to change it. Then to add insult to injury, one night she came in and asked me if I would mind keeping Toni for the evening as she had a date. A date? A date! Damn, how could she? She's my wife and she's going out on a date?

Yeah, yeah I know, we are divorced, but, what has that got to do with anything when the love of your life is giving her time to another man? I would have to keep a close eye on this situation and figure out a way to put a stop to it before it got to far involved. No, I would not have another man touching what was mine. Of course, I would have to be sneaky about it since Bella would be all over my shit if she found out. I am trying to prove that I had changed and if I got caught trying to end any budding relationships everything could blow up in my face before I even have a chance to dodge.

I will have to quietly seem what I can find out about this guy that she has gone out with. They have been out twice and I be damn if I can handle any more. If it was a friend type thing maybe, but, not with the way they are behaving. No, no way will I allow anyone else to have my babies. Either one of them, my Bella or my daughter. I know, I sound selfish and maybe, I am to a certain extent, but, I love both beyond anything I can imagine. Oh, don't get me wrong, if I truly thought that Bella would be happy with someone else, then I would keep my feelings to myself and wish her the best. But, I know in my heart that my lady still has strong feelings for me and she will not be happy with another. That is why I will fight to the death to win again my fair maiden, as the saying goes.

"Daddy, ready. Go McDonald's"

"Yes, baby, we're going to McDonald's just like I promised. Only we can't tell mama about it. She would be upset with daddy for taking you there." He says in a hushed voice.

Toni giggles and smilingly agrees. "Mama, says okay, once in awhile, but, not health all time."

"Yeah, I know. But, she used to go to McDonalds every chance she got when we were younger." He tells her as he bends down and swings her up high over his head.

They walk out to get in his car just as Alice comes running out yelling to get their attention. "Hold on, I'm coming with you two."

"Why are you coming?" Edward asks in a not very friendly tone.

"Because we need some bonding time, the three of us. Also, I need to talk with you about a couple of things. It seems like I can hard get you alone or still long enough to talk with you. This way after we get back you won't have an excuse to dismiss me." She informs him with a smirk.

They get Toni buckled in her car seat in the back, they get in the car and head for the nearest McDonald's with a playground for Toni to have fun. After they had all eaten, Toni took her shoes off and started climbing and sliding. Edward and Alice sat and watched her. They were enthralled with the little bundle of joy, so filled with energy just like her little pixie aunt. Edward smiled the whole time he watched, just enjoyed her enjoyment of life. Alice watched them both, and found happiness with seeing her brother come alive again. He was almost contented.

"Alice, quit watching me like that. You are going to end up cross-eyed if you don't." he told her. She just laughed and went back to watching Toni for a few more moments before it was time for all of them to head back to the house.

As they got there it was time for Toni to get her bath and ready for bed. Edward had a room in the pool house that was hers. Alice had designed and decorated in no time. It was for the times that Bella let Toni stay with him. This was someone was close if she needed them. It thrilled him that Bella was showing the amount of trust in him taking care of Toni as she was.

Alice was helping to her to get ready and then Edward read a story to her until she went to sleep. As he closed the door and turned, Alice was waiting for him.

"Okay, Alice, what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"First, I want to know what you are doing about getting Bella back. And secondly, I need advice on how to get Jasper to pay attention to me as a woman and not just Bella's friend." She states with a little pout.

"What I am doing to get Bella back is none of your business."

"It is if you want my help and believe me, right now you can use all the help you can get. She has started seeing other guys and you are here babysitting."

"Don't st-"just as he starts to speak a blood cuddling scream comes ripping from Toni's room. Edward and Alice tear out of the living room, down the hall and throwing open the door to see what the hell was going on. They find her over cowering in a corner, shaking and sobbing. What the hell caused this?

"Daddy, make him stay away!" she sobs running to Edward.

"Make who stay away, sweetheart?" Edward asks puzzled, looking around but sees nothing out of place.

"The shadow man was looking in the window at me." She tells him.

"Alice, take care of Toni for a few moments while I look around." He hands Toni over to Alice and heads outside. He goes to the outside electrical box and flips some switches throw the whole area in to light. Then he begins a methodical search around the houses, the garage and as far out as he can go with any sort of light shining. Finding nothing he goes back inside and calls the police. It is time to start dealing with this on a legal level. It might still be nothing, but, there is no reason to take chances. Some fan of either of Bella's or his could be lurking around and have scared Toni.

As he gets back in and calls the police, he next calls Bella to let her know what had happened and what measures he is taking. She tells him that she is coming home and should be there shortly. Edward tells her that that isn't necessary that he has everything under control, but, he felt that it could be a fan just trying to get a souvenir, but, it still needs to reported and checked into just in case it happens again. Bella tells him that she agrees, but, she is really concerned since there was an accident at the studio today just as they were getting ready to start filming.

This is the first Edward hears of this and it causes a shiver to run down his back. He gets the feeling that something serious is just starting and will be getting worse before it gets better.

**A/N: Well, Edward is bonding with Toni and seems to be thrilled about it. But, now, Bella is starting to date other men and Edward is not too happy about that. What do you think he is going to do about it? The shadow man looked to have been lying low, but, that was an allusion. What is the shadow man going to do next? It seems that he has gotten a job working for the studio that will be filming Bella's story and the accidents are just starting. What next from him?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	13. Chapter 13

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Daddy, make him stay away!" she sobs running to Edward._

"_Make who stay away, sweetheart?" Edward asks puzzled, looking around but sees nothing out of place._

"_The shadow man was looking in the window at me." She tells him._

"_Alice, take care of Toni for a few moments while I look around." He hands Toni over to Alice and heads outside. He goes to the outside electrical box and flips some switches throw the whole area in to light. Then he begins a methodical search around the houses, the garage and as far out as he can go with any sort of light shining. Finding nothing he goes back inside and calls the police. It is time to start dealing with this on a legal level. It might still be nothing, but, there is no reason to take chances. Some fan of either of Bella's or his could be lurking around and have scared Toni._

_As he gets back in and calls the police, he next calls Bella to let her know what had happened and what measures he is taking. She tells him that she is coming home and should be there shortly. Edward tells her that that isn't necessary that he has everything under control, but, he felt that it could be a fan just trying to get a souvenir, but, it still needs to reported and checked into just in case it happens again. Bella tells him that she agrees, but, she is really concerned since there was an accident at the studio today just as they were getting ready to start filming._

_This is the first Edward hears of this and it causes a shiver to run down his back. He gets the feeling that something serious is just starting and will be getting worse before it gets better._

CHAPTER 13:

After Edward had called about Toni's experience I knew I needed to get home. I had to see to my baby girl. She needed me. But, even more, I needed to know what was happening; what was causing this shadow man to appear so randomly to frighten her. I didn't think it had anything to do with Edward's appearance into our lives, but, I still needed to reconsider that avenue since his dropping out of nowhere coincided with the shadow man haunting Toni. Edward and I needed to talk further about this matter and I would have to do what was best for Toni.

I arrived back at home just a little ahead of the police. Edward said that he had called them as he felt that some kind of documentation needed to be started on this. That it was starting to happen too often for his liking.

Upon their arrival they looked around the grounds and the lead officer questioned Edward, Alice and wanted to talk with Toni, but, she refused. The officer understood since she was afraid at the moment, but, stated that he really did need to know what she had seen. She kept refusing and clung to me so tightly I thought her little arms would snap. This couldn't continue so, I held her close and talked with her about how her day with daddy and aunt Alice had gone, we chatted about any and everything until she started to calm down. It was at that point that I came back to the subject at hand and explained very carefully to her that the officer needed to know what she saw. He didn't want her to talk about anything else, but, that and he was just going to let her tell him in her own words.

So, she started with everyone going out to eat at McDonald's at which I just gave a sharp look over at Edward and Alice. They both just shrugged and looked away. Then continued on about taking her bath with Aunt Alice and daddy reading her a story until she went to sleep. The next thing she knew was when she opened her eyes facing the window and the shadow man was looking in at her. The officers asked her if she was awake when she saw the shadow man. And, she nodded her head yes. Then she hid her face against my shoulder and wouldn't look at anyone again.

"Come on, baby, I'll take you over to the main house and put you to bed." Bella quietly tells her.

She shakes her head no and say, "My time with daddy. No, stay here, moma." Putting on a pout and blinking her eyes to get her way. Bella looks over at Edward and shakes her head with a slight smile. That was definitely a Cullen pout. Both Edward and Alice pull it whenever they want to get their own way. The older she got the more like her daddy she got.

"Edward, what do you think? You want to let her continue here for tonight?" He nods yes and reaches out for his little girl. This was the time for him to learn to give her comfort and security just like her mother always had. He was not going to pass up the opportunity to show his daughter that he was there for her.

The officer that took everyone's statement left to walk outside for a few moments to see what if anything had been found. So, the adults took that moment to settle Toni back in bed. She had gone to sleep sitting in her mother's lap, so, Edward gently picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom. He pulled the covers up over her, tucked them around her, bent to give her a kiss on the forehead, turned and left the room leaving the door slightly ajar in case she woke while turning off the light plunging it into darkness with the room having a small glow from a nightline.

As Edward came back down the hallway towards the front he overheard Alice talking with Bella. Alice was asking Bella why she was so quiet. Bella just shrugged and told she had a lot to think about, especially about this situation with him and the shadow man.

"What do you mean 'about Edward and the shadow man'? What is going around in that head of yours?"

"I am thinking about when the shadow man first made an appearance. It was the same night that Edward showed up. I mean was it just a coincidence or - Never mind, I don't know what I mean by the 'or'. The whole thing just is starting to worry me about how all of this is going to effort Toni. "

"You wouldn't! Would you? Please, don't do what I think you are considering. It would devastate him and you have might do a great deal of harm to her. Please, Bella, consider long and hard before you make a decision like that."

Bella didn't say anything since she looked up and saw Edward moving into view. She just hoped that he had not heard their conversation. But, from the look of puzzlement on his face, she could tell that he had heard at least part of it.

Just as Edward was sitting down and about to inquiry about the conversation he had overheard, the officer in charge came back in. "Well, my men have looked around and it seems there was an intruder on the grounds tonight. They found where he was lurking outside your daughter's room, more than likely looking for a way in. Both of you are well known in different areas of the entertainment field and it might not be anything more than a fan, but, you can't be too careful. We will be keeping a close eye on the area, but, take precautions as well.

"Make sure to have a security system installed if you don't have one. And, I would recommend that you have area lighting for the grounds surrounding the house along with security cameras." He suggested.

Everyone thanked him and the other officers for coming, that it was very much appreciated. And after the police left different security companies were discussed and Alice declared that she would handle all of it first thing in the morning. Bella excuses herself and heads for the main house to go to bed. Her goodbye to all was in general terms as she was deep in thought. Alice watched her and shook her head, hoping that her friend was not going to end the budding relationship between Toni and Edward.

After she left, Alice stayed to talk with Edward. She felt the need to warn him about what Bella might be thinking of doing. "Edward, you have a problem. Bella is thinking too much about this shadow person and the whole situation of when he first appeared and how it is affecting Toni. I'm not sure what she is thinking or what she will do. I am going to dig a little more and see what is up. I just wanted to let you know there was a big problem."

"What are you talking about? Alice, I don't have anything to do with this intruder. How can Bella even think that?"

"He started showing up the same night you did, brother. He appears again when Toni is in your care."

"I have nothing to do with that! How can she even consider that it does?"

"Edward, I'm just trying to fill you in on what I can see going on through her mind. I know how she thinks and she will do what she has to do to protect Toni. Makes no difference what anyone says once she has made that decision. But, I am going to try and reason with her tonight."

"Thanks Alice. Please, stop her, do everything you can to talk her out of taking Toni and herself away again." He almost begs.

Alice reaches over and gives him a peck on the cheek and reassures him that she will be doing everything she can. And then leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stood in the shadows across the street to watch all of the activity that was going on since that little girl had woke and saw him looking in the window. The little bitch, just like her mother, has a big mouth. She screamed like the hounds of hell were after her. He had to get out of there in a hurry.

That had been an accident at work today and it had missed the person that was standing close by just as planned. Some of the lightning had fallen. But, the campaign has begun, the true target will never be known.

**A/N: Well, we now have the police involved. Bella is thinking about coming between Edward and Toni due to the incident surrounding the appearance of the shadow man. Evidence was found that the shadow man does exist. The accidents at work have already started and on the same day the resurfacing of the intruder. The next moves may or may not be painful. We will just have to wait and see.**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	14. Chapter 14

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Edward, I'm just trying to fill you in on what I can see going on through her mind. I know how she thinks and she will do what she has to do to protect Toni. Makes no difference what anyone says once she has made that decision. But, I am going to try and reason with her tonight."_

"_Thanks Alice. Please, stop her, do everything you can to talk her out of taking Toni and herself away again." He almost begs._

_Alice reaches over and gives him a peck on the cheek and reassures him that she will be doing everything she can. And then leaves._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_He stood in the shadows across the street to watch all of the activity that was going on since that little girl had woke and saw him looking in the window. The little bitch, just like her mother, has a big mouth. She screamed like the hounds of hell were after her. He had to get out of there in a hurry. _

_That had been an accident at work today and it had missed the person that was standing close by just as planned. Some of the lightning had fallen. But, the campaign has begun, the true target will never be known._

CHAPTER 14:

Alice found Bella in the kitchen standing at the counter lost in her thoughts. They were deep enough that Bella didn't hear her enter until Alice called her by name. She was startled to realize that Alice had been able to come next to her before she realized anyone was there. And, just as Alice was about to say something to her, Jasper walked in. He was visibly upset.

"Would someone please tell me how the hell this happened? Have we gotten so complacent that we're not worried about security anymore?" he questions with a shake of his head.

"Jasper, don't worry about it. As of tomorrow the necessary equipment recommended by the police will be installed." Alice tries to reassure each of them. She is determined to have it done before anyone gets home from work. "However, there are a couple of points that need to be decided before we call it a night.

"You are going to be leaving for your book tour in about three days, being gone for twelve days and then returning. After that Edward has a couple of concerts that he is doing and will be gone for a week.

"Now, before you make any drastic decisions concerning Toni and yourself, Bella, take into account what any said changes could do to her and Edward. "

Bella shoots her a hard stare before replying, "I have dealt with Toni's well being every since she was borne and did it without outside help. I think I can still manage to make informed decisions regarding my daughter. Thank you very much, Alice." And with that said, turns and exits the room heading upstairs.

Once Bella closes the door to her room she lets the façade slip and her fear of the situation passed takes over. She begins shaking and collapses where she stands with all sorts of scenarios placing through her mind of what could have happened to both Toni and Edward. The intruder could have been intent on more harm had he not be discovered by Toni waking up and screaming. I thoughts keep chasing the very idea that she could have come home and not have her baby any longer. The longer she thought along these lines the more uncontrollable her shaking became as well as her sobbing due to her emotions taking hold stronger and stronger.

In fact, Bella was so caught up in her emotional stress that she didn't hear the knock on the door. It was Alice asking to be allowed in for a moment, but, Bella didn't move or answer back. She just sat in her position on the floor shaking and rocking back and forth. After a while the reactions to tonight's events began to subside and Bella gain control of her senses and reasoning. Embarrassed to have reacted the way she did, she felt it was a good thing that no one had seen her in that situation.

Getting up off of the floor and heading for the bathroom to turn on the shower, getting undressed on the way. The water beating down on her skin as she washed her hair and body begin to relax her, helping to clear her mind even further. She felt more in control by the time she got out and dressed for bed. But, instead of going to bed she paced back and forth trying to make sense of what happened, what she wanted to do, what she needed to do and what was actually the right thing to do.

Alice was right about the book tour. She was going to be gone for twelve days. Normally she would take Toni with her. No problem. But, so much has changed in such a short period of time. Edward is trying. He's trying more than he ever had in the past. She has to give him credit for that, but, what happened tonight was a wakeup call. It shows just how far things have changed and that scares her.

How to handle this? What is the right thing to do for Toni? Those are the only two things that have priority over all other considerations. Those two questions kept going around and around in her mind all night long trying to find the right answers. She was beginning to wonder if there was a right answer.

As the sun rose and the day began Bella still had not found the answers to her dilemma. She changed and headed downstairs for coffee and to fix breakfast for Toni before heading to the studio for the day. Alice was going to keep Toni with her since Edward had to be at the office for a meeting with a new client. And, Jasper was going to be overseeing the installation of the necessary security additions.

As she was taking her first slip of coffee Bella heard the kitchen door open and a whirlwind came blowing through right into her arms. Hugs, kisses and squeals all filled with laughter at the same time by a happy little girl. Bella laughed with her and then walked them both over to the table so Toni got eat her breakfast.

"Toni, moma needs to talk with you about some decisions I need to make concerning last night. I need for you to be honest with me when I ask for your opinion. Will you do that for me?" she gently asks the little girl. Toni nods her head yes while she is eating. Unseen both either of the two occupants in the kitchen stood an individual at each doorway; a man in one and a small pixie woman in the other. They were staying quiet as this was the first they had ever seen this type of interaction between mother and child.

"Toni, how would you feel if we, you and I, moved to another place? A place to where the shadow man could not be."

"Daddy come with us?"

No, sweetheart, daddy would stay here and you would see him once in awhile from our new place."

"No, moma, stay and have daddy with us."

"But, baby, what about the sha-"

"No, moma, we stay with daddy. He no let shadow man get us. We stay here, please. Please?"

"I'll give it more thought and let you know later tonight when I get home. Be good for Aunt Alice and I'll see you later, baby." With that Bella heads out the front to get into the car waiting there for her. She was still no closer to a decision, but, she was going to have to come up with something for the sake of her daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward had worried all night about what Bella was going to do. Will she take Toni and leave in the middle of the night without word to anyone? How could she even think that that I would endanger her or Toni in anyway? True she has a point about the time the intruder started showing up, but, that wasn't his fault. What can he do to reach her? To possibly change her mind if she is considering leaving and separating him from them. What words will reach her to get her to hear him and to see how much he does care?

All night he worried with the issues and then it was time for Toni to head over to the main house for time with her mother and breakfast. Just as he was walking through the backdoor into the kitchen he paused as he hears what Bella was saying to Toni. He quietly stood there and eavesdropped on the entire conversation in stunned silence. And at the time he didn't even see Alice paused in the other door.

After Bella left both Alice and Edward walked the rest of the way into the room and sat at the table while Toni finished eating. As she did finish Alice put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and started making calls to security companies, just as Jasper walked in. He saw what she was doing and told her he had already dealt with the issue. The company was due in about an hour to begin with the necessary updates.

As Toni was upstairs getting some of her toys and Jasper heading out back to get locations and positioning in mind, Alice and Edward sat at the table talking. She informed him that she had not got much reasoning done before Bella shut her down last night.

"But, from what we just heard, she hasn't made a decision as yet."

"Damn, Alice, what will I do if they up and leave?" How can I talk her out of doing just that?" He was quizzing while worrying his hair.

"Daddy, no worry. Moma and me stay. Love you." Toni was trying to reassure him and walked over to give him hugs and kisses.

"Don't worry, baby, moma and daddy will work things out. I promise." He says.

After that everyone began their day. Edward left for the office, Alice and Toni went into the den where Toni played and Alice worked on some designs, and Jasper was out on the grounds with the security company overseeing the installation of added equipment to the alarm system. No one was aware of the disaster that occurred at the studio later in the day.

That is no one knew until Jasper came running through with his phone still in his hand. He yelled for Alice to get a hold of Edward and have him get home immediately. He gave no further explanation at that point. He jumped in the car and tore out of the driveway.

Alice called Edward and relayed the message, but was unable to tell him anymore. He quickly left his office with instructions to his secretary to cancel all other appointments and hurried home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a little push and then a pull on the cord an overhead light slowly tumbled. Such an accident and she happened to be standing close enough to have been caught by the edges. But, with this being the second accident in the same number of days he was going to have to stop for a few days so no suspicion is drawn to anyone other than freak accidents.

The incident last night was unfortunate but no knew who he was or why he was there.

**A/N: Well, we now have the police involved. Bella spent the whole night trying to make some decisions as to what needed to be done for Toni's benefit. But, nothing was finalized in her mind. Edward spent the night trying to figure out away to stop her, while Alice tried to come up with an idea on how to reason with her. No had much success. Then we have a second accident, Bella is injured and taken to the hospital. How bad were the injuries? What is Edward going to do now? What is the shadow man going to do next? How long is he going to wait before an accident or intrusion? **

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	15. Chapter 15

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_That is no one knew until Jasper came running through with his phone still in his hand. He yelled for Alice to get a hold of Edward and have him get home immediately. He gave no further explanation at that point. He jumped in the car and tore out of the driveway._

_Alice called Edward and relayed the message, but was unable to tell him anymore. He quickly left his office with instructions to his secretary to cancel all other appointments and hurried home._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Just a little push and then a pull on the cord an overhead light slowly tumbled. Such an accident and she happened to be standing close enough to have been caught by the edges. But, with this being the second accident in the same number of days he was going to have to stop for a few days so no suspicion is drawn to anyone other than freak accidents._

_The incident last night was unfortunate but no knew who he was or why he was there._

CHAPTER 15:

Edward, even though, managed to get through his meeting successfully and gained a new client for the company, was still torn about what Bella's decision would be. He had been racking his brain to try and find a compromise of some kind that would get her to agree to her and Toni staying. But, he really had no power, no words of persuasion, and no rights in regards to her, five years of separation through divorce and individual changes to know how to approach her about this. What could he say or do? What would work to even get her to consider a workable proposition? He didn't want to take the chance of driving her further away or insulting her by offering anything? What did he have to give that would hold her and Toni to him? These and many other questions kept going around his head. But, no matter how much or how hard he concentrated to find an answer, no solution presented itself to him.

Turning his mind from that train of thought, decided it was time to get back to work. He was busily looking over the new contract that his new client had signed when his secretary buzzed him that his sister was on the line. He had the call put through, then begins frowning as he heard Alice's panic coming over the phone. He told her to calm down that he was unable to understand a word she was trying to convey.

"Edward, you have to come home now. Jasper said to have you come home immediately."

"Alice what is going on?"

"I don't know. He got a call and went running out of here yelling on the way for me to call you and have you come home now. Edward, he was upset and had a sense of fear about him." She whispered into the phone.

"I'm on my way. Let me have the rest of my appointments cleared and I'll be on my way." He walked out after hanging up and told his secretary to cancel all other appointments for the rest of the day. That an emergency had come up and he would be out of reach. "If anything urgent comes up leave me a message and I'll get back in touch."

He walked to the elevators, pushed the down button and waited. Stepping in as the doors opened and headed down to the parking garage. Having no idea what had Alice in such a stage was confusing, but, even more so since she had not seen anything coming and then to be this upset. Whatever it was gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Alice's voice had such a sense of urgency about it that he knew he needed to be home. So, he didn't hesitate to ask questions that could be answered once he got there. He was needed and that was all he needed to know. Tearing out of the parking garage onto the street and heading straight to the house as quickly as he could. He pushed his speed as much as he dared since he really didn't have time for a cop to pull him over. As he saw the gate for the house coming into sight, he put his window down in preparation for entering the code to open them. And, as they swung open he hit the accelerator racing up the drive and squealing the brakes as he came to a stop in front of the doors.

Quickly getting out he ran into the house looking for Alice. Suddenly, a bronze hair bundle comes flying low from the patio heading straight as an arrow for him. And with the running jump she took, his little girl was aiming for his arms. He caught her close to him giving her hugs and kisses along with tickles too. She laughed, squirmed and squealed all with a bubbly laugh and giggles. Alice slowly walks into the foyer behind her niece waiting for the exchange between father and daughter to conclude before saying anything.

Edward seeing her enters watches and wonders about the panic showing in her eyes. But, remains quiet as long as Toni is present before asking any questions. After a few more minutes Edward tells Toni to go ahead of them and play with her toys for a bit as he and Aunt Alice need to talk, that he will be there shortly. "K, daddy. See soon." She says as she happily wonders back towards the patio.

"Alice, what is going on? Do you know any? Did Jasper say or do anything other than what you have already told me? Was there any indication as to the problem? You got to give me something."

"Edward, I'm sorry, but, there has been nothing. Jasper got a phone call that threw him in some kind of panic mode. He ran through to his car telling as he went to call you and have you come home immediately. Which I did. Then he jumped in his car and flew out of here like a bat out of hell.

"And, before you ask, no I haven't seen anything. No, Jasper has not called either. I told you all that I know, but, I have a feeling something is very wrong. "

"Then all we can do is wait until we hear from Jasper or Bella. By the way, did the security system get updated today as was planned?"

"Yeah, I had to finish that up since Jasper left in the middle of it. But, it is all done just as the officer had suggested. All areas are covered with lighting, cameras and motion sensors. It was mostly the grounds that needed the updating. Once Bella gets here she needs to select a new code and enter it to finish the update." She informs him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His blood froze as the studio called about Bella being involved in an accident and had to be taken to the hospital. The assistant that called gave him the name, but, told him to meet them there. He hung up the phone and told Alice to call Edward and tell him to come home as he ran to the front, jumping into his car, tearing up the drive as he sped off.

He didn't stop to think about anything else until he could get to the hospital and find out about Bella. What had happened and how bad she was hurt. There was no point in calling anyone as he had no information to give them. Pulling into the hospital parking lot for emergency room care, he parked, locked the car and ran into the hospital. Going to desk he cleared his throat to get the attention of the attendant behind the desk.

"May I help you?"She inquired in a professional voice.

"Yes, I need information about my cousin, Isabella Cullen. She was brought in a little bit ago due to an accident at the filming studio."

"Let me check for you, a moment, please." She turns to the computer and types in a name then turns back to Jasper, "I'm sorry, but, I have no one listened by that name, but, I do have an Izzy Cullen."

"That's her. Can you tell me what happened? How bad is she? Is she seriously injured?"

"I'm sorry, but, I can't give you that information right now. The doctor is examining her now and will be out shortly to talk with you. If you will, please, wait over there in the emergency waiting room." She motions with a smile and then turns back to what she had been working on when Jasper had first entered.

He turns and goes into the room the nurse had indicated to wait. While he is busy pacing his phone rings. Pulling it out of his pocket he and looking at the ID he sees it is Edward. Answering it he says, "hello."

"Jasper, what is going on? Where are you and what is the panic all about?"

"Edward, I really don't know a lot right now. I'm waiting for the doctor -"

"Jasper, what hell do you mean do 'waiting for the doctor'? Is something wrong with you? Did you get hurt this morning and had to go to the doctor? Was it serious enough that I need to call Bella and I have to be home from the office?"

"Edward, slow down. I wasn't hurt, Bella was."

"WHAT!"

"Let me start from what I know. I got a call from the studio telling me Bella had been involved in an accident and they were taking her to the hospital. I am here at the hospital now waiting for her doctor to come talk with me since I am listed as closest adult next of kin. That is all I know at the moment."

Edward demanded to know which hospital. He told Jasper that he would be leaving immediately and should be there very shortly, then hung up. Jasper looked at his phone then slipped it back into his pocket to begin his pacing again. What did Edward think he was going accomplish here? There was nothing he could do; he needed to be at home with Toni to explain things to her if Bella had to say for any period of time.

While Jasper was pacing another person came into the waiting room and took a seat over in the far corner. He assumed a wait and see pose and Jasper paid him no more attention. He tried sitting down but before he knew it he was and pacing it again. Back and forth, back and forth, he felt like he had walked a hundred miles already.

Just as he turned back towards the door again, Edward came burst through the doorway, stops as he saw Jasper and asked if there had been any word as yet. Jasper told him no and they both began pacing. About fifteen minutes after Edward's arrival the doctor came into the waiting room to talk with Bella's family.

"Izzy Cullen's family?"

"Yes." Both Edward and Jasper answered at the same time. Then they looked at each other. The doctor was confused. Then Jasper informed the doctor that Edward was the ex husband and had no authority or than that of a visitor. Of course, that grated on Edward's nerves, but, he said nothing. He wanted to know about Bella and no one would tell him anything if he continued to press the issue.

"Ms Cullen is fine other than a slight concussion. She was very lucky with the way the overhead lighting had fallen towards her. Of course, we would like to keep her overnight for observation, but, she is insisting to go home."

"If we took her home and kept an eye on her would it create any problems or bring about any further damage to her?"

"Well, she could go home if someone keeps any eye on her, but, she gets bed rest for at least the next seventy two hours. If gets any violent headaches or blurred vision you need to bring her back in immediately." The doctor explained.

Both men assured him that she would be looked after and if there were any problems they would have her back instantly. So, the doctor agreed to let her go home and left to get the paper work done for her release. Jasper turned to Edward to suggest that he go home ahead of them to talk with Alice so they both could explain to Toni about the accident. He didn't like but there was nothing he could do but agreed, so Edward left.

The nurse came in shortly after that to let him know that Bella was being released and he might want to bring his car up to the door. So, he left to get the car. Still no one was paying any attention to the man in the corner of the waiting room. He continued to sit there until everyone was assured of being gone, and then he left.

**A/N: So Bella's injuries are nothing more than a concussion where she hit her head. Edward got put in his place by Jasper. How is Toni going to take the news concerning Bella's accident? Still no decision made about what is to be done about moving or not, so how is this going to influence that decision? What is Edward going to do now? What is the shadow man going to do next? How long is he going to wait before an accident or intrusion? **

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	16. Chapter 16

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Ms Cullen is fine other than a slight concussion. She was very lucky with the way the overhead lighting had fallen towards her. Of course, we would like to keep her overnight for observation, but, she is insisting to go home."_

"_If we took her home and kept an eye on her would it create any problems or bring about any further damage to her?"_

"_Well, she could go home if someone keeps any eye on her, but, she gets bed rest for at least the next seventy two hours. If gets any violent headaches or blurred vision you need to bring her back in immediately." The doctor explained._

_Both men assured him that she would be looked after and if there were any problems they would have her back instantly. So, the doctor agreed to let her go home and left to get the paper work done for her release. Jasper turned to Edward to suggest that he go home ahead of them to talk with Alice so they both could explain to Toni about the accident. He didn't like but there was nothing he could do but agreed, so Edward left. _

_The nurse came in shortly after that to let him know that Bella was being released and he might want to bring his car up to the door. So, he left to get the car. Still no one was paying any attention to the man in the corner of the waiting room. He continued to sit there until everyone was assured of being gone, and then he left._

CHAPTER 16:

Emmett stands looking at the last piece of information he had printed. It was the final report he had requested from Portland concerning the fire that had been set at Bella's last place of residence. The preliminary report had indicated a break in from the few witnesses that had seen a strange car parked nearby and a light moving about in the dark as if a flashlight was being used. According to the witnesses they knew it wasn't the person that lived there since they had seen her and her daughter leave earlier with another person with both their cars packed as if for a trip.

A little while after the light had disappeared as if turned off, the place exploded in flames. The neighbors had called the police about the break-in and they responded, but, found nothing. Next came the fire department. Of an investigation was done to try and determine the cause of the fire. At first glance it was undetermined what had started the flames, but, upon closer examination, paraffin and wax was found scattered throughout the house. This discovery called for an even closer check.

The fire department had responded promptly so the house had not been completely destroyed. The final report declared that whoever had broken in earlier had to be the person who had set the fire. Candles had been left in key points throughout the house and kerosene had been trailed in each room to the placement of each candle. So, as the candle burnt down it would ignite the kerosene following that trail to whatever was flammable at the end of it.

This report combined with the report of the break in concerned Emmett. He had to agree with the conclusions of the reports that it was all an attempt of action against the resident, namely his sister. Someone was after Bella and he believed that she was unaware of it. But, to keep from jumping to conclusions, he decided to bring this to the attention of his dad without voicing his opinions and see if Charlie came to the same thoughts. But, that would have to wait until morning as it was pass time to head home. Rosalie was going to hand him his head as it was for being late. They had plans for tonight.

Before leaving, however, he had one last thing to do. He sent out a request nationally for a report of any other similar actions in the areas that Bella had mentioned living over the past five years. Because if anything came back then his suspicions would be confirmed. No one would be able to ignore that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward returns home needing to explain to Toni and Alice about Bella having an accident. He isn't really sure how to go about this with a child, but, you have to start somewhere. The plan is that Alice help in this area. She has had a little more interaction with Toni and on some levels able to relate a little more with her.

It really bothered him that Jasper assumed the role of decision maker in regards to Bella. That was his right, not Jasper's. Somehow, someway, I will regain that privilege. I have to for life to have true meaning again. To have my wife back in my arms and my bed and the added bonus of my little girl, to see her grow into womanhood enjoying and loving life. These are my goals, my purpose in life; to fulfill these dreams.

At this point in my thinking, I realize that I have reached home. Now, the task at hand before Jasper gets here with Bella. Getting out of the car and walking into the foyer, he is met by  
>Alice. Edward looks beyond her to see if Toni is coming and Alice watches. She smiles and tells him that she is eating, but, will be finished shortly.<p>

"Edward, tell me what is going on. What has happened to cause all of the ruckus?"

"Bella was involved in an accident at the filming studio today which resulted in her being taken to the hospital." He told her with the emotion and tiredness showing in his voice.

"Is she all right?"

"Don't let your imagination run away with you, sister. She suffered a concussion and they wanted to keep her overnight. But, Bella over ruled that and they are releasing her to come home, but, we have to keep a watch on her and she is to rest for the next seventy two hours. If she shows signs of extreme headaches or blurred vision we are to take her back to the hospital." He explains.

"Now, we have to explain all of this to Toni, but, in a way that she will not stress over her mother being injured."

Alice looks at him for a moment allowing the information to fully process through her brain. She raises her eyes back up to look at her brother seeing his anguish, knowing that more has been left unsaid, but, she would question him about that later. She nods, turns and leads the way to Toni.

Toni looks up to see who is coming through the door and sees her father with her Aunt Alice, but, their faces look sad. Something was wrong and it hurt her to see her daddy so sad. They both smiled at her, but, the smile was not right.

"Daddy, Aunt Alice, what wrong? Come, moma, say hug makes better all time." So she walks over and gives each a hug and then asks, "Feel better now?"

Edward placed his daughter in his lap and gave her a big hug then a kiss on her cheek before he begins, "Little one, daddy and Aunt Alice need to tell you something. It isn't bad, but, you need to know.

"Do you know what an accident is?" Toni nods her head yes, but, continues looking back and forth between Edward and Alice.

"Well, moma was in an accident today at work. They took her to the hospital to have her checked out, but, she will be home shortly. The doctor said she was okay, but, she hit her head when she fell, so, we are going to have to let her stay in bed for a day or two.

"Do you understand what I am trying to explain to you?" Edward asks her.

"Yes, moma tripped and hurt her head again." Both adults smile at how simple the child had stated the facts and accepted them like they were everyday occurrences. "So, we walk quiet and don't shout to make her head feel better."

About that time another car could be heard pulling up to the front door. After a minute or two the car doors were heard closing and the front door opening. Toni took off running towards the sound before Edward or Alice could stop her.

"Moma, another owie?"She asks.

"Yes, darling, I have another owie. Not bad, but, still hurts some."

"K, we be quiet and let rest. K?"

"Okay, baby. Have you had your dinner and bath yet?"

"Eat, yes. Bath, no."

"Okay, after your bath you can come in and crawl into bed with me and we'll go to sleep together."

With that promise Toni turns towards her Aunt and tells her to come on, bath time. Alice asks Bella if she sure at which she nods yes. She just sighs and follows Toni up the stairs to get her ready for bath and bed. After they left, Bella spied Edward in the doorway, waiting.

She smiles at him while raising an eyebrow in question. He just shakes his head and walks over to her, putting his arms around her giving her a hug and a kiss before he heads out back to the pool house.

Within a couple of hours the whole place settles down in nothing but silence. Everyone is occupied with something. Bella and Toni are in bed and already asleep. Jasper and Alice are in their rooms considering how to make connection with each and let their feels be known. Edward is in the pool house doing the same as the other two, but each of the three are thinking of another.

The night passes in peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmett takes all of the reports he has collected so far into his father. It is time to start bringing this to the Chief of Police's attention since it is his daughter that is of the prime concern.

"Sir, do you remember awhile back when I asked you about the address where Bella and Toni had lived in Portland?"

"Yes. I asked you then why you wanted to know, but, you told me you weren't sure at that moment."

"Dad, I need for you to take a look at these and then tell me your opinion." Emmett says as he hands the reports he has collected over to Charlie. Charlie motions for him to sit down while he is looking over everything. Time passes silently except for the sound the paper makes as Charlie turns each page. He finishes and then starts through all of it again.

"What do you want me to say, Emmett? That it appears Bella and Toni might have someone other than Edward stalking them?" Charlie asks.

"I want your honest opinion."

"Have you requested any information for some of the other areas that Bella and Toni have lived?"

"Yes sir."

"Any word back for that sector yet?"

"No sir."

"Based on what you have shown me, Bella and Toni are in serious danger. How we let her know is something else. I think our better bet would be to let Jasper and Edward know and then we can let them explain the situation to her. But, at this moment this is going to be your primary concern. Take it as far as you can, see if you can come across any possible motive and identity of who this might be. Emmett, your sister's and niece's lives depend on what you find out." Charlie cautions him.

**A/N: So Bella's injuries are nothing more than a concussion where she hit her head. Toni took the news pretty well like it was nothing new. Still no decision made about what is to be done about moving or not, so how is this going to influence that decision? What is Edward going to do now? What is the shadow man going to do next? How long is he going to wait before an accident or intrusion? Charlie and Emmett are now alerted to the fact that Bella and Toni are in danger. More facts are needed to try and find out who and why, but, they are working on it. How well will Jasper and Edward take this bit of information? Will they tell Alice about it as well as Bella?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	17. Chapter 17

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Dad, I need for you to take a look at these and then tell me your opinion." Emmett says as he hands the reports he has collected over to Charlie. Charlie motions for him to sit down while he is looking over everything. Time passes silently except for the sound the paper makes as Charlie turns each page. He finishes and then starts through all of it again._

"_What do you want me to say, Emmett? That it appears Bella and Toni might have someone other than Edward stalking them?" Charlie asks._

"_I want your honest opinion."_

"_Have you requested any information for some of the other areas that Bella and Toni have lived?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Any word back for that sector yet?"_

"_No sir."_

"_Based on what you have shown me, Bella and Toni are in serious danger. How we let her know is something else. I think our better bet would be to let Jasper and Edward know and then we can let them explain the situation to her. But, at this moment this is going to be your primary concern. Take it as far as you can, see if you can come across any possible motive and identity of who this might be. Emmett, your sister's and niece's lives depend on what you find out." Charlie cautions him._

CHAPTER 17:

Bella stretches to bring some relief to her aching muscles. Moving her head slightly to look down at the bundle of joy laying beside her brings a smile, but, also a small wince from her as she feels the tender spot on her head. Moving cautiously so as not wake up Toni, she inches towards the side of the bed to head for the bathroom and a nice relaxing shower to ease sore, tightened muscles. She has one more day at the studio before she has to get ready to leave for the book tour.

She realized she still hadn't made the decisions that needed to be made in regards to Toni's safety and happiness while she would be away. Her head hurt, but she was determined to go into work and start checking into other arrangements for living space for her. Toni and Jasper. Probably an apartment that had tight security. Jasper could stay and take care of Toni while she was gone. Of course, she would keep the location private for now from Alice and Edward until she got back.

The realization that Toni was going to be unhappy about this was something that gave her slight pause, but, not enough to stop with her planning. Toni's safety and well being were the main motivating factors in this whole mixed up situation. Everyone would just have to deal with it.

Turning off the water, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around, Bella moves back into her bedroom to see a sleepy little thing stretching big and long. She walks over and smoothes the hair back from Toni's face, smiling at her as she says good morning to her with a hug and a kiss.

"Bout ready for breakfast, sweetie?"

"Yes, ma'am, but, moma, need talk with you bout sumthin," she tells her mother.

"Okay, what is this something we need to talk about?"

"While you gone I want to stay with daddy and Aunt Alice. Moma, please, don't move us. Daddy needs us so much. I see when he thinks I not. When you leave or me, he get so sad. Please, moma, we need make daddy happy again. He need love like us."

"Little girl, you are very sweet, but, I will have to think about your request. Moma, was thinking about some of this while I was taking a shower this morning. I was planning to check into a place for you, Jasper and moma to live and leaving you with Jasper while I was gone. Either that are taking you and Jasper with me. Just haven't made up my mind as yet. But, no more about it for right now. I will let you know what I decide tonight when I get home."

"Please, think about me staying here?"

"I will think about it, but, no promises. And, whichever way I decide will be it with no fussing right?"

Toni heads out the door to her bedroom to get dressed for the day and down to the kitchen for breakfast with her mother. As she gets to the kitchen she sees that her mother hasn't come down yet, but, her Aunt Alice and daddy are there. She innocently lets them know that she and moma talked and moma was thinking about letting her stay with them, but, no promises yet. Also, that they might be moving to another place. As she kept talking Alice and Edward looked at each other with an expression of shock, but, they were stunned into silence at these revelations being presented to them. Bella is supposed to be resting not up and getting ready to make any sort of arrangements such as these.

Jasper comes in at the end of Toni's little speech and inquires as to what's going on. Why is all of this being discussed at this point when Bella was resting. Toni looks at Jasper and tells that moma is getting ready for work then repeats fully what she had told Alice and Edward. He jumps up and heads for the stairs yelling Bella's name the whole time and shouting, "Hell, I don't think so!"

As Jasper is heading up the stairs yelling for Bella the phone rings downstairs and Alice answers. She said yes, Jasper is upstairs and then hands the phone to Edward after a slight pause. Edward raises an eyebrow in question, but, takes the phone. He answers and then listens with a look of horror and fear slowly forming and spreading across his face. Alice, seeing this quickly suggest for Toni to go in the sunroom and play for a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving his dad's office, Emmett goes over to the fax machine checking for any replies to his inquiries sent last night. He knows that he needs to call Jasper and Edward to make them aware of the danger to Bella and Toni. Just how that information would be received and the facts that brought about the assumption was anybody's guess. But, at this point, he really didn't care. His sister and niece were more important than pride. Jasper and Edward, both, were there that they would be able to keep an eye on both of them.

There were three reports waiting for him, one covering an address where Bella and Toni had prior residency and the other two covered incidents like the one in Portland, but, different victims. The second report talked about a woman and child that had left her abusive husband and he found her, but, she was able to get away and later the house was burnt to the ground. The third report concerned the same individuals where they had relocated, was found by said husband again, but, wasn't as lucky this time. The only one to live through this incident was the child who reported her daddy had hurt her mother and set the fire. The child was in foster care, but, since moved to an undisclosed location with relatives.

The little girl reported that her daddy kept saying over and over, "that her mother should never have listened to the bitch. That now she would pay for that mistake and then the bitch would pay for putting her nose where it didn't belong." The father had warrants and listed as armed, dangerous and mentally unbalanced. To approach with caution. The man's name was Demetri Salvatore.

Emmett didn't even take the time to present this information to his father. He just picked up the phone to call California. Alice answered the phone and he asked for Jasper to begin, but, she mentioned that he was upstairs, so, he asked if Edward was around. She again replied in the affirmative and Edward got on the phone. He quickly related all of the information that he had collected. During the whole time Edward said not a word, he just allowed Emmett to speak.

"Emmett, there are some things going on here that you need to be aware, as well." Edward told him and proceeded to update him on the shadow man situation from the beginning all the way up to Bella's accident yesterday. But, because of the shadow man appearing a couple of nights prior, Edward also, told him what Bella was thinking of doing.

"You can't let her do that, man. You and Jasper are going to have to stop, but, keep a closer eye out for both of them. In fact, include Alice in that cover." He suggested.

"Emmett, things are not the greatest between your sister and me just yet. She will not take too kindly in my interfering in her business, decisions or freedom."

"I know, but, do what you got to do and dad and I will back you up."

"I'll inform Jasper of this situation, but, we will need to talk with Bella about all of this and get her take. She might be able to spread more like on what is going on under the surface of this person's mind."

"Good idea, but, keep us informed and we will do likewise."

"Okay, thanks for calling and letting us know about this." Then he hangs up the phone, rubs his hands over his face and sighs heavily.

"Alice, we have a problem. A big ass problem." He says.

At this juncture they hear a commotion going on in the front by the stairs. Bella and Jasper are arguing about her being up and thinking that she is going into work at the studio today. Edward doesn't say a word to anyone. He just marches over scoops her up in his arms and walks back upstairs, opens the door to the master suite, walks in and drops her on the bed. Turns around heading for the door, reaches and pulls it closed behind him and locks it.

"You are not going anywhere today. The doctor said you needed to rest and rest is what you will do for now. If you do as you're told, you can come down this evening, but, not before." Then he walks away with Bella banging on the door demanding to be let out.

**A/N: The hunt is on. Emmett is getting the information he needs. It has been relayed to Edward. Edward quite effectively took care of Bella going into work. Now, he needs to let Jasper know what is going on. What is Edward and Jasper going to do now? How is Bella going to deal with being locked in her room like a naughty child? Will she get even with both of the men for interfering with her plans? Does Bella have the answers, but, just unaware of it? Do the answers lay in her past after leaving Edward?**

**What is the shadow man going to do next? How long is he going to wait before an accident or intrusion? **

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	18. Chapter 18

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_I know, but, do what you got to do and dad and I will back you up."_

"_I'll inform Jasper of this situation, but, we will need to talk with Bella about all of this and get her take. She might be able to spread more like on what is going on under the surface of this person's mind."_

"_Good idea, but, keep us informed and we will do likewise."_

"_Okay, thanks for calling and letting us know about this." Then he hangs up the phone, rubs his hands over his face and sighs heavily._

"_Alice, we have a problem. A big ass problem." He says._

_At this juncture they hear a commotion going on in the front by the stairs. Bella and Jasper are arguing about her being up and thinking that she is going into work at the studio today. Edward doesn't say a word to anyone. He just marches over scoops her up in his arms and walks back upstairs, opens the door to the master suite, walks in and drops her on the bed. Turns around heading for the door, reaches and pulls it closed behind him and locks it._

"_You are not going anywhere today. The doctor said you needed to rest and rest is what you will do for now. If you do as you're told, you can come down this evening, but, not before." Then he walks away with Bella banging on the door demanding to be let out._

CHAPTER 18:

"Okay, I can't get the damn door open which means he jammed it with something. But, I will still get out." She thinks aloud.

Bella turns around to survey the area to see what is available to use for her escape. Her mind begins to take in all of her options and slowly a plan starts to take shape. She strips the bed, goes into the tub and puts the sheets into the water. Next, she starts taking the curtains down and puts those into the water as well. As they become good and soaked she takes the ends and ties them together to start forming a rope. Evidentially she has one that is long enough to reach below. After anchoring the rope to the balcony railing she goes back inside, quietly walking through the bathroom and out that door into the room next door which is the mistress suite. Continuing onwards to the door going out to the hallway, she goes down the service stairway to the first floor. Stopping she is listening for any sound, someone talking, moving around, anything to indicate that someone was still in the kitchen.

Hearing no one she quickly darts out the back door to the garage area. Once there she finds a screw driver and begins to let the air out two tires on each car but hers. After that is done she gets into her car, lets the brake over and allows it to roll backwards until she is facing the downhill slope to let the car continue in a forward roll with it in neutral until she reaches the street where she can safely start the engine to head in to work.

Arriving at the studio she is admitted through the gates and heads on back to the stage where filming is being done. After pulling into her parking slot she exits her car and goes through the stage doors to see what is being set up for today. They are just at the beginning phases of the shooting and there have already been two or three accidents. She is starting to get spooked a little by all of this coincidental shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's getting near lunchtime and Toni wants to eat with her mother. Alice begins preparing a tray for the both of them. It seems a little strange that after the round of shouting this morning no one has heard another sound from Bella. Of course, Jasper had gotten a little rattled after Edward told him about the phone call from Emmett this morning. All definitely felt that Bella needed to be told and asked if she might be able to shed some light upon the situation.

She carries the tray up the stairs with an excited Toni coming behind. As she reaches the bedroom she sees where Edward had jammed a chair all the way under the doorknob making it difficult to open. Not impossible, but, difficult. You would have to have the strength of Emmett to pull it open the way he had done it. Tugging on the chair, she finally got it lose and out of the way. She opens the door, picks up the tray following Toni into the room.

The first thing you can see are the sheets and curtains missing. Going into the bathroom water is left in the tub. Next checking the balcony she finds the makeshift rope tied off. Alice panics and starts yelling. "Edward. EDWARD. JASPER. COME QUICK!"

You can hear the two men running up the stairs. They tear through the door and stop dead in their tracks at the sight that greets them. The room is in shambles and Alice is standing on the balcony near a sheet and curtain rope.

"Oh, shit, tell me she is not hurt at the bottom of that thing."

"No, she isn't even there." Alice replies.

"She was determined to go in to work today. Looks as if you men aren't able to stop one small woman from doing as she wants." Alice chuckles. Both men glare at her before turning and heading for the garage. Once they get there they receive the other surprise of the day; two flat tires per car except hers which is missing. "But, how did she leave since no one heard the engine start?"

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is that she is safe. Can you get a hold of someone down there to check on her?" Edward asks Jasper. He nods and heads back to the house to do just that.

All of the commotion was causing for a very upset and frightened little girl. She quietly went to her room and started to quietly cry. After a few moments Alice missed her and went to look for her. The last thing they needed was to have Toni missing. She looked everywhere for her downstairs, the patio and sunroom, even at the pool house, but, no sign of her. She would have to inform Jasper and Edward about this. It was not going to help matters. That was a certainty.

While everyone is looking for her, Toni goes into her mother's room and lies down on the sofa in there and falls to sleep. They have looked everywhere and just about ready to call the police when Bella comes home. She walks into the house to find everyone in a complete panic attack.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"We can't find Toni." Alice tells her.

"What happened to cause you to lose her?"

Alice relays everything that took place from lunch onwards up until the last time she had been seen. After she finishes talking Bella turns and heads up the stairs to her room. She opens the door, seeing that all evidence she had left earlier had been cleared away, turns to the left and bends down by a sleeping form on the sofa.

"Toni. Toni, dear, moma's home."

"Moma! All looking for you. Holler you hurt, but not telling me about it. I got scared and came here. Not mad?"

"No, darling, I'm not mad. You did the right thing. And, moma is okay. Okay?" she gently talks to her daughter and smiles.

"K. Love you, moma." She says while giving Bella a hug.

"Love you too, little girl." She reassures as she returns the hug.

The other three adults stood in the doorway watching the mother daughter scene play in front of them. It made their heart aches wanting to have the same sort of bond.

"Let's go get something to eat okay? We have some decisions to make and they need to be made tonight."

"Moma, still want to stay with daddy."

"Come on. I'll take it into consideration."

"Bella, after everyone has eaten, we need to talk. No, I don't mean about what decisions you might be making in regards to Toni's and your immediate future, but, another serious matter that came up this morning before I locked you, or so I thought locked you, in your bedroom."

She nods okay and tells Toni to go wash up as she brought some pizza in for dinner. Toni squeals with delight and rushes to do as told. Everyone else heads down to the kitchen where Toni joins them shortly after. Edward, Jasper and Alice all go out to the patio while Toni and Bella enjoy each other's company. It was the type of moment that was meant just for those two and no outsiders.

Whispers of conversation could be heard and a shout from Toni at one time which everyone assumed meant she was not going to be getting her way. And then some more whisper began. It was really hard not feeling like you would be a welcome part of that gathering. But, that was the breaks in life sometimes. Then they heard Bella tell Toni to go tell daddy, Jasper and Aunt Alice goodnight. It was time to go to bed.

She walked out and gave each a kiss and a hug saying goodnight and went up to her room. They could not tell by her behavior what decisions she and Bella had reached. Toni seemed comfortable with what had been decided. Edward and Alice's hearts were near to breaking with the thought of not having either of them close by and tears gather in the corners of their eyes. Jasper doesn't have to worry about that since he goes where Bella and Toni goes.

After a bit, Bella comes out and sits down saying, "Okay, what is it that I need to know?"

"Emmett called this morning with some distressing news that we all feel might tie in with this shadow man that Toni has been seeing." Edward tells her. He started at the beginning of the call going all the way to the end of the call. "So, is there anything you can tell us? Do you know this Demitri Salvatore?"

"Yes. But, not him directly. I know or rather from what you are telling me, knew his wife and daughter." She says. The shock of that admission is met with stunned silence. She continues and explains how she knew Valerie Salvatore and Victoria. Then mentioned what help she had directed them to seek which they did. But, she didn't know that he had found them or what he had done to them.

"Shit, Bella, he is blaming you for all that happened and seems, from what you are telling us, out to do the same to you. I need to call Emmett immediately and relay this information to him.

"In the meantime, please, allow us to keep you and Toni safe from this maniac." Edward pleads with her.

"My decision as to what Toni and I are going to do is already made and I will not change my mind."

Edward inhales and then exhales before rising and heading towards the pool house. He just can't stay and what his life leave out the door. He would continue to fight for them, to try and prove himself worthy of their love, but, at the moment it was just too much pain at the thought of them moving away from him.

Alice looks at Edward and then at Bella, but, before she can say anything, Bella calls out to Edward, "Edward, we aren't leaving here. We are staying and Toni will remain here while Jasper and I are away." Edward stops dead in his tracks, afraid to turn around in case he heard wrong.

**A/N: The answers did lie in Bella's past. She was able to give a reason of why Demitri Salvatore wants to get even. Did she make a wise choice by choosing to stay where they are? Or should they have moved into a more secure location? Can Edward and Jasper keep her safe? Should the police be informed of this development? What is Emmett going to say to the information Bella was able to give them? What is the shadow man going to do next? How long is he going to wait before an accident or intrusion? **

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	19. Chapter 19

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_My decision as to what Toni and I are going to do is already made and I will not change my mind."_

_Edward inhales and then exhales before rising and heading towards the pool house. He just can't stay and what his life leave out the door. He would continue to fight for them, to try and prove himself worthy of their love, but, at the moment it was just too much pain at the thought of them moving away from him._

_Alice looks at Edward and then at Bella, but, before she can say anything, Bella calls out to Edward, "Edward, we aren't leaving here. We are staying and Toni will remain here while Jasper and I are away." Edward stops dead in his tracks, afraid to turn around in case he heard wrong._

CHAPTER 19:

"What did you say?" he asked as if unsure that his hearing properly.

"I said that Toni and I are staying and I'm leaving her here with you and Alice while Jasper and I are gone." She repeated herself looking a little smug.

Alice squealed and Edward shook his head like he was trying to clear it. Needless to say, the surprise was on them. Without thinking about what he was doing, Edward did a complete about face and walked over to Bella, grabbing her to him crashing his lips onto hers. Not thinking he started to deepen the kiss that was quickly become passion filled. After a moment Bella raised her hand and putting it on his chest she shoved him back slightly to get space in between their bodies. Both seemed to be doing some heavy breathing for some reason. Bella and Edward were slightly stunned by her lack of reaction to what just happened. Although it hadn't been planned, he still thought she would have slapped him for his careless reaction to her announcement.

Stepping back even further before she could get upset over his thoughtless action, Edward said, "Thank you. I don't know what caused you to decide that course of action, but, I am grateful. More than you will ever know, Bella."

At the same time he and Bella were having this exchange; Alice was off to the side doing her own little happy dance. A little hop, skip and a jump mixed up with a little shimmy and wiggle butt. She kept doing it over and over again to whatever music her system was wired for as no music was playing that could be heard by others. Her squeals and 'I knew its' were the only true sound heard.

Edward gently smiled down at Bella while raising his hand to feather lightly brush the tips of his fingers down the side of her face. He bent down and quietly whispered one more time, "Thank you for everything." At that point the floorshow starring Alice penetrated through to get both of their attention. What they saw set both to laughing so hard it caused Alice to stop and look at both like they had lost their every loving minds. She stood glazing into space for a moment longer and got an incredible smile on her face as she smiled at both of them.

At that point everyone decided to call it a night. Edward heading for the pool house and both women heading up to their rooms in the main house. Suddenly Alice turns to Bella and asks if she could talk with her for a minute. Bella nods and holds her door open for Alice to go in with her following.

"Bella, what's wrong with me?"

Bella looks at her like she just sprouted two heads. "What do you mean? You are going to have to give me more to work with then just that statement."

"I have been trying to get Jasper to notice me forever, but, all he does is ignores me. So, what is wrong with me or more to the point, what am I doing wrong?" she whines.

"Alice, how do you know that Jasper hasn't noticed you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean have you taken the time to ask Jasper general about his interest? Have you taken the time to just talk with him period about even everyday things? Have you even tried making the first move by asking him out, just so he would get a clue that you are interested in him?" she quietly asks with a little laugh.

"Well, no not in the matter that you are talking about."

"Alice, how longer have you been interested in Jasper?"

"Since we first became friends."

"That long, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Then I am going to suggest that take into consideration what I have said already and see what you can do with it."

"Okay, but, Bella, can I ask you something."

"Sure, what."

"When are you going to put my brother out of his misery? He loves you and you know it. He always has and always will. Toni is the bonus of that love and he treasures her just as much as he does you. Won't you please give him a chance to prove himself to you? To let him prove that he is not the person you divorced? That he is not the same person hung up on himself that brutalized you as his fame and influence spread.

"I know he deserved the divorce after his behavior towards you. It was cruel and uncalled for, but, he has learned from his mistakes. Don't you believe that everyone deserves a second chance?"

Bella really had no comeback for that. In fact she didn't even want to discuss it let alone consider it. She had moved on and didn't know if she could ever allow another man, even Edward, that close to her again. The thought of it caused terror, pain and grief. Her heart ached for the loss of her beloved Edward. He had struggled her trust and trampled it into the ground as if it meant nothing. She had given him everything of herself just like he had in the beginning, but, Alice was right. The fame and influence took a hold over him as it spread so did his treatment of her until it crossed over to abuse.

Alice quietly slipped out of her room to leave Bella room to think about what she had asked. She knew what she saw, but, so much depended on getting Bella to be more objective and honest about things and her feelings. If Alice could get her to do that then the battle was won as long as Edward carried through with his plans to prove himself to have changed for the better. So, many "ifs" involved. But, it would work out, she was sure of that, in the long run.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After Edward had gotten back to his place he placed a call to Emmett to bring him up to date on what Bella had revealed concerning this Demitri Salvatore. He heard the phone ring three times before a woman answers. Identifying himself, he asks for Emmett. She tells him to hold a minute while she finds him. So, he sits waiting.

"Edward, did you get a chance to talk with Bella? Does she know anything?"

"The answer is yes to both of those questions. She knew of him through the wife and child. She had helped the wife to get away from him due to the abuse she had been handling and was afraid it would come to the child as well. But, beyond that she had no knowledge of the fact that he had found his wife and daughter.

"So, what I can deduce from what you told me the child said about him wanting to get even it has to be Bella and Toni he is targeting. Which leads me to come to two other horrific concludes. The first being that he is the shadow man that Toni has seen on two different occasions, and, second, there have been a total of three accidents that have taken place on the stage set where they are filming Bella's book. The last one Bella had received a concussion from a falling light. I don't believe these are accidents. He is out to kill her."

Emmett had listened all the way through the information Edward was giving to him. And, his gut feeling was that Edward was right. The problem was how to get Bella to listen and behave appropriately to safeguard herself. All of this had to be done in a low key manner. She would not tolerate her movements being restricted. It has taken too long for her to reconnect with the family so that influence is almost not existent. He was going to have to talk with his dad concerning this and see what they could come up with. In the meantime Edward and Jasper were going to have to stay close to both Bella and Toni and Alice.

He mentioned this to Edward and Edward informed of Bella's schedule for the next few days concerning her book tour. In fact, Edward when further to explain what had been a problem that Bella had been considering moving to a different location with Toni and Jasper. All of that was due to the shadow man that Toni kept seeing. "But, for some reason she has decided to leave things the way they are. Toni will be staying here with Alice and me while Jasper goes with her on the book tour."

"That's good. Edward, I want to ask you a question and you can tell me to mind my own fucking business with no offense being taken. But, what exactly are your intentions towards my sister?"

"Emmett, I am going to do everything within my power to show her that I have changed. That I am not the same asshole she divorced. I loved and still do love her with all my heart. Always have. But, that love has expanded beyond words since I have found out that she borne me a beautiful daughter. I love them both beyond all reason and will do whatever I have to do to keep them both safe. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does. I think you are still an arrogant asshole, but, you are what my sister loves and needs. You two complete each other as do I and my Rose. So, I can understand where you are coming from. However, you ever hurt her or Toni again and there is no place that you will be able to call safe. Do I make myself understood?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. Keep me posted and I will be in touch after I talk with Dad." After that they both hung up and Edward started preparing for bed. He and Jasper were going to be taking turns patrolling the grounds tonight, so he needed to get some rest.

**A/N: Well, we have a better understand of why this nut job wants to hurt Bella. Edward has informed Emmett of the facts that Bella was able to provide. Bella decided that it was safer for Toni and her to stay where they were. Edward and Jasper have devised a plan to keep the household safe. Do you think it will work? Don't they need to inform the police of all they have discovered? Should Bella risk going for her book tour?**

**Just what is Demitri Salvatore deciding to do next?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	20. Chapter 20

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_That's good. Edward, I want to ask you a question and you can tell me to mind my own fucking business with no offense being taken. But, what exactly are your intentions towards my sister?"_

"_Emmett, I am going to do everything within my power to show her that I have changed. That I am not the same asshole she divorced. I loved and still do love her with all my heart. Always have. But, that love has expanded beyond words since I have found out that she borne me a beautiful daughter. I love them both beyond all reason and will do whatever I have to do to keep them both safe. Does that answer your question?"_

"_Yeah, it does. I think you are still an arrogant asshole, but, you are what my sister loves and needs. You two complete each other as do I and my Rose. So, I can understand where you are coming from. However, you ever hurt her or Toni again and there is no place that you will be able to call safe. Do I make myself understood?"_

"_Perfectly."_

"_Good. Keep me posted and I will be in touch after I talk with Dad." After that they both hung up and Edward started preparing for bed. He and Jasper were going to be taking turns patrolling the grounds tonight, so he needed to get some rest._

CHAPTER 20:

Bella was all packed and ready to leave for the airport. Toni wasn't awake yet, but, she went into her room to leave the stuffed animal she had gotten her the day before on the way to work. There was another surprise she would be getting later in the day. She stood looking down at her daughter and became lost in thought for a short time. Remembering the day she found out she was pregnant and then the day that little bundle of joy was placed in her arms. There never a moment that she had thought about not having her or keeping her. She was Edward's child; even she had been conceived under extreme circumstances. As far as Bella was concerning Toni was the child of their love before he went over the edge to be consumed by his successes in business and music. The more he succeeded the worst it got until that fateful night brought everything to an end; or so she thought. That night was the beginning of her baby girl. Coming back to the present she bent down to give her a tender kiss on the forehead, smoothed her hand along the little girl's cheek, then left the room headed downstairs.

Waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs were Jasper, Alice and Edward. Jasper picked up their bags and headed out towards the car that was waiting for them. Edward had argued about this one change in her routine. He was worried about leaving her car at the airport for so long just in case this Demitri person found out and did something to it. It made better since to have some pick her up and take her and Jasper to the airport.

"Alice, the schedule you have with Toni should remain the same, right? And, if for some reason you need to have some time at work call Edward, okay? And, Edward, you're sure about this? I mean I can take Toni with me or make other arrangements, if you don't feel that you can have the time from work? You really don't mind taking care of her in the evenings and putting her to bed while I'm gone?"

"Bella, get out the damn door before you're too late to catch the plane. Alice and I have everything covered here. I love my baby girl and nothing is going to happen to her. I promise! Now, go."

"But-" before she could say another word Edward had grabbed her and crushed his lips onto his in what ended up being a deeper kiss than he had impulsively started. He let up on the pressure a bit only to reapply it stronger while sliding his arms completely around her waist and pulling her hard against him. He deepened the kiss even further when he felt her responding by kissing him back with just as much passion. He opened his mouth and moved his tongue along her lips asking for enter and with a moan from her she allowed it. Both of their tongues began a primal dance of passion as old as time which elicited another moan from her while she tightly gripped his hair and a groan with a growl from him as he straightened lifting her off her feet then started a movement towards a wall. The only thing that broke the trance they both seemed to be in was with the throat clearing from both Jasper and Alice.

Jasper grabbed Bella's hand and led her out to the waiting car since she was still in a dazed state rendering her absolutely speechless. Alice looked at her brother with a wide smile on her face totally vibrated with charged pent up energy and wanting to say something so badly. But, Edward held his finger up to her and shook his head no. She realized that then was not the time, but, it was fast approaching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmett was still thinking about Edward's phone call informing him about Bella's involvement with this Demitri Salvatore guy. He was dangerous and he was in Los Angeles trying to hurt his sister and maybe, his niece. He hasn't told his dad yet, but, he does need to be brought up to date on this shit before it got out of hand. That was the one thing he was sure about. He knew that Charlie Swan would bust his chops for staying quiet about this for so long, especially since it concerned Bella and Toni. He picked up the phone to call his dad so he could bring him up to date about everything. The conversation didn't last that long, but, Charlie was pissed off good.

"How long ago did you get this information, Emmett?"

"Just a day or two ago."

"And you are just now telling me about it? You will be in my office first thing tomorrow morning and had better be ready to give me every last little detail concerning this shit. Do I make myself understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good."

After he got off the phone, Emmett thought that things went better than he thought they would. Of course he still had the old man to face in the morning, but, after that, hopefully, they would be able to come up with a game plan. In the meantime, he had to trust Jasper and Edward to keep Bella and Toni safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn bitch has left for her book tour. Will be gone for twelve days then she'll be back here. All of it works out good cause he can have on accident to happen while she is gone, that way no one can say she alone is the target. So, he sat about working on another accident to set up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella had been gone a total of five days when Alice had asked him to watch Toni while she went in to work today. Edward needed to do some grocery shopping, so he and Toni were at the grocery a couple of miles from the house. But, Edward was about to get the shock of his life when he got back home. He was about to learn just how observant a four year can be.

As they were wandering up and down the aisles, different conversations were being carried on around them. Edward was trying to get all of his items ready for check out. Toni had asked to walk beside him instead of riding in the basket and he had agreed. She was staying with him with no problems and trying to help him select what they needed. After find everything they went to the checkout stand to pay for everything and while the young cashier was ringing everything up, Edward took a slip of his soda. During that time Toni looked at her father and asked him, "Daddy, what does preygrow mean? What does preygrrrs mean?" The question shocked everyone to the extent that Edward sputtered and sprayed the slip he had just taken all over the cashier who was looking at the little girl never realizing that she had just been soaked with soda.

"Uh, sweetheart, let daddy finish paying for the groceries and we will talk at home, okay?" Edward is stuttering while trying to get through and get the hell out of the store.

But, children do, by the time they got home, she had forgotten for the moment, all about her question. She was ready to play while Edward fixed her lunch. While she ate he finished putting the groceries away waiting for her to bring up the subject again which she didn't do. It was a relief because he wasn't sure how to answer that question once he figured out what she was asking.

The day passed in a comfortable way between father and children, she helped him fix dinner for when her Aunt Alice got home, they all ate together then Alice took over the care for getting her ready and into bed. After that was accomplished Edward laughingly told Alice about the grocery store incident and she laughed along with him.

Of course, Edward didn't know how a child's mind works. Their attention span at times is not long, but, they don't forget, not really. Causing over the next few days Toni was bombarding a specific question per day at him along with ones he hadn't answered yet. Questions like, "where do babies come from?", "Did you and moma have fun making me?", "Is it hard to make a baby?", "Why do babies stay in a moma's tummy for so long?", "Does it really take a boy and a girl to make a baby?", "Do you know where I can find a boy to help make the baby?", "When are you and moma going to give me a baby?", and then the straw that really got him was, "Daddy, why did you not want me after helping make me?".

That was the question that brought him to his knees literally. The only thing he could tell her was that she was wrong, he did want, that he loved her and her mother more than life itself. But, if she would be patient, once moma got home they would sit down together and answer all of her questions the next time she asked them. That seem to satisfy her for the moment.

Bella and Jasper arrived home on the fourteenth day since the book tour had been extended for another two days to find Alice and Edward both defeated and looking the worst for wear. What could have caused this change in the pair? Neither had it in them at the moment to even try to explain. Just wait until everyone has had a rest.

But, both Alice and Edward were suffering from heartache because of the final question of a four year old. How could they explain things without knowing what Bella had told her, or, without making Bella like bad? They all really needed to talk to get Toni beyond this.

**A/N: Toni found a way to even take the energy out of Alice. Left a hollow feeling until they could talk with Bella and a very unsatisfied Toni without her saying anything. Was the book tour a success? Charlie and Emmett are going to be having a big meet concerning what Edward told Emmett. What will be their next move? Of Demitri decided on another accident while Bella was away. Do you think it will work to draw the attention away from Bella's accident? Don't they need to inform the police of all they have discovered? Just what is Demitri Salvatore deciding to do next?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	21. Chapter 21

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Of course, Edward didn't know how a child's mind works. Their attention span at times is not long, but, they don't forget, not really. Causing over the next few days Toni was bombarding a specific question per day at him along with ones he hadn't answered yet. Questions like, "where do babies come from?", "Did you and moma have fun making me?", "Is it hard to make a baby?", "Why do babies stay in a moma's tummy for so long?", "Does it really take a boy and a girl to make a baby?", "Do you know where I can find a boy to help make the baby?", "When are you and moma going to give me a baby?", and then the straw that really got him was, "Daddy, why did you not want me after helping make me?"._

_That was the question that brought him to his knees literally. The only thing he could tell her was that she was wrong, he did want, that he loved her and her mother more than life itself. But, if she would be patient, once moma got home they would sit down together and answer all of her questions the next time she asked them. That seemed to satisfy her for the moment._

_Bella and Jasper arrived home on the fourteenth day since the book tour had been extended for another two days to find Alice and Edward both defeated and looking the worst for wear. What could have caused this change in the pair? Neither had it in them at the moment to even try to explain. Just wait until everyone has had a rest._

_But, both Alice and Edward were suffering from heartache because of the final question of a four year old. How could they explain things without knowing what Bella had told her, or, without making Bella like bad? They all really needed to talk to get Toni beyond this._

CHAPTER 21:

As Jasper and Bella walked in the door, the scene that met them was one of sadness and misery. What could have caused the exuberant Alice and the stoic Edward to be acting in this manner? The first thought that flashed through Bella's mind was that something had happened to Toni. But, if that was the case them why were they here instead of with her? And hadn't they called her to let her know something was wrong? She and Jasper looked at one another and then back at the scene in front of them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" he asks.

"What's wrong with Toni?" Bella asked at the same time. Not sure if they heard her since Jasper seemed to be the louder one of the two of them.

"Nothing is wrong with Toni; it's the other way around. It's what she did to us and we don't know just yet how to fix it." Explains Alice.

"Okay. So, I get we have a problem that involves Toni, but, what I don't know is it deliberate or accidental."

"Just being a child asking questions."

"Hold it right there. This is going to take explanation and I want to get unpacked, a hot shower and comfortable followed by something to eat while you two tell me what happened. I want all the details from that point we can get things straightened out." Bella tells them. After that she turns to pick up her suitcase and marches up to her room to follow through with her stated intentions.

Jasper remained behind and waited to be updated as to what had occurred while they were gone. As Edward and then Alice filled him in his expression became more puzzled than anything else. He wanted to know why they didn't just answer her questions.

"Because I am not really sure what Bella has and hasn't told her. We're in the dark in that area. With that being said if the wrong answer had been given what effect do you think that would have had on all of our relationship with Toni?"

"I see your point. But, I don't think anything will be accomplished tonight. Bella has had a rough fourteen days. Shit! I never knew a book tour could be so intense and exhausting at the same time."

"This wasn't bad compared to what they have been in the past, cuz. But, it's good to be home." Responded Bella as she entered the kitchen. "Now, what seems to be the big problem with Toni that has to be taken care of immediately?

So once again Edward and Alice relay what they had told Jasper about the questions over the last few days. Informing her also of the reason why they hadn't answered some of them. Bella just looked at them for a moment like they were crazy and then laughed. "Toni knew why you were there. But, being a child she wanted to hear the same information from you. You have to remember she is only four years old and will not ask a question that is with adult logic behind it." She explained to them.

"Bella, will you please tell us what you have told Toni so I know how to deal with it the next time as I am sure it will come up again?"

"No, not tonight." As she says that everyone start to react to her statement, but, she holds up her hand for them to just wait as she isn't finished. "There is no point having to go over it time and time again. Just wait until tomorrow and you all can be present when I talk with Toni and hear for yourself what has been told to her and what will be said to her." And with that said she gets up heading for the stairs and her room to go to bed. After she is safely behind closed doors she melts towards the floor filled with the emotional upset she had been hiding from everyone downstairs. The thought of her baby girl wanting to know that about her father. While she would definitely handle that in the morning before anything else was done. It wasn't fair to Edward, Alice or anyone else for Toni to have thoughts and doubts like that. She finally crawls into bed and let exhaustion have its way.

It seem like she had just gotten to sleep when all of sudden a solid mass was on top of her, wet kisses raining on her face and the bed moving like a bouncy house. "Okay. Okay! Stop. Stop!" Bella grabs her rolling to the side with the wiggling bundle of joy while laughing at the same time.

"Moma, you home."

"Yes, baby, I'm home. Were you a good girl for Aunt Alice and daddy?"

"Yes ma'am. Just be myself as daddy tells me." She says and laughs as Bella starts tickling her.

"Okay, let me get a shower and dressed then we'll go get some breakfast together."

"K." So, Toni settles to watch cartoons in her mother's room while she is getting ready. It doesn't take Bella long in the shower or to get dressed. Shortly the bathroom door opens with Bella coming through to take Toni's hand and they head down for the kitchen and breakfast. Bella knows she needs to talk with Toni and that it needs to be done with everyone else around, but, she doesn't want it to seem like she is making a big deal out of the situation. That would create stress for the little one and could make her hesitant to talk with Bella or Edward about a problem in the future.

Once they are in the kitchen they find that Alice, Jasper and Edward are there waiting, but, each have a cup of coffee before them. They smile when Bella and Toni enter the room and Edward holds his arms open to receive his daughter to give her a good morning kiss and hug. Bella announces that she is staying home for the last couple of days so they can all do something as a family. Toni gets excited over the news and starts thinking of things they can do together while Bella is getting her breakfast ready.

She has prepared pancakes for whoever wants any along with bacon and scrambled eggs with juice and more coffee made. After serving Toni and herself she sits down at the table next to her daughter and begins to ask her what she did while Jasper and she were gone. Toni starts to tell her about all the things they did and where they went. Then she mentions the grocery store and about Edward spitting soda all over the front of the checkout lady. They both laughed about it and then Bella asked her what had happened to catch her daddy by such surprise.

"I don't know. I asked him about what some ladies were saying." She tells Bella.

"And what were the ladies saying, Toni?"

"They were talking about some lady being preygrow or preygrrr and I wanted to know what it means. Then they were talking about how someone spent the night with a boy and ended up with a baby. So, I asked daddy about that and bunch other stuff."

"Did daddy answer your questions for you?"

"No, he said wait til you home." She answers while she continues eating.

"Okay. Well, daddy and Aunt Alice told me about your questions last night when I got home and I am glad he waited until we could talk with you together.

"The ladies at the store are right, it does take a boy and a girl to have a baby, but, they have to be closer to mine and your daddy's age to be able to do this. It is not something you could do right now, okay? So, at this point just be friends with a boy and don't worry about a baby.

"Next, a baby stays in a moma's stomach for a long time because that is how long it takes it to grow. Just like you don't get to be as big as we are overnight, then a baby doesn't either.

"Do you understand so far? Any questions you want to ask about what I have said?" Bella gently asks her daughter.

"Okay, moma, if I too young and too little will you and daddy give me a baby?"

"Toni, do you remember back when moma started showing you pictures of the family?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I explained to you then that daddy and I did not think the same way at times so we lived in different places, right?" Toni just nods her head yes.

"Okay, until there comes a time that we decided we can get along with each other without saying mean things to each other there will be no baby." Bella firmly, but still gently explains.

"But, I want-" "No, Antoinette Carlie Marie Cullen, it is not always about what you want. If moma and daddy are being mean to each other and you see or hear it, how does it make you feel?"

"Bad."

"Okay, so, if it makes you feel bad, how would it make a baby feel?"

"Bad."

"Do you really want a bad and you to feel bad like that?"

"No."

"Okay, then. Now, I am not saying that one day there will not be another baby. Just not possible now."

"Now, what about this question about your daddy making a baby with me and then not wanting you? Can you explain that to me?"

"At the park Aunt Alice takes me to most of the other kids have daddies and mommies together, but, I am just now getting my daddy. So, he left after making me and I thought it was because he didn't want me."

"That is not right. I explained this to you before, but, we will go over it again. Daddy was not there because he did not know that he had help make a baby. He and moma had said some really, really mean things to each other, so, I left. It wasn't until later that I was far away from daddy that I knew we had made you. So, I didn't tell daddy or any member of the family. I wasn't talking to them because I was upset about some things.

"But, stop and think, darling, how has everybody been treating you since I told them about you and they have met you?'

"They want me around, play with me and tell me they love me"

"That is correct. So, now that they know everything is okay. They would have been the same way if I had told them when you were made. Do you understand what I am explaining to you? Do you have any more questions?"

Toni looks around the table and then asks, "Is it true? Would you have loved me and not left if moma had told you?"

Edward gets up from the table and walks around to where Toni is seated, he goes down to be eyelevel with her and answers, "Baby girl, if daddy had known I have loved you the same as I do now. If the family had known, they would have still loved you the same as they do now. Daddy didn't leave because I had help make you, I just didn't know about you.

"I loved and still love your moma very much, just like if love you, but, daddy was mean to moma at that time for which I am forever sorry. That is why I didn't know and was not there. And because I had been so mean, moma wanted to keep you safe." He lovingly explains to her while he gently tucks a strain bit of hair behind her ear. Then he runs the back of his hand down her cheek. "I love you both so very much little one, please, never forget that and never doubt it again."

Toni puts her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly to her and says in a low voice, "I love you, daddy."

**A/N: Well, Bella talked with Toni and tried to explain the things she was asking questions. Do you think Bella got the point across to her little girl? Do you think Toni understood what she was explaining to her? Charlie and Emmett are going to be having a big meet concerning what Edward told Emmett. What will be their next move? Of Demitri decided on another accident while Bella was away. Do you think it will work to draw the attention away from Bella's accident? Don't they need to inform the police of all they have discovered? Just what is Demitri Salvatore deciding to do next?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	22. Chapter 22

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Toni looks around the table and then asks, "Is it true? Would you have loved me and not left if moma had told you?"_

_Edward gets up from the table and walks around to where Toni is seated, he goes down to be eyelevel with her and answers, "Baby girl, if daddy had known I have loved you the same as I do now. If the family had known, they would have still loved you the same as they do now. Daddy didn't leave because I had help make you, I just didn't know about you. _

"_I loved and still love your moma very much, just like if love you, but, daddy was mean to moma at that time for which I am forever sorry. That is why I didn't know and was not there. And because I had been so mean, moma wanted to keep you safe." He lovingly explains to her while he gently tucks a strain bit of hair behind her ear. Then he runs the back of his hand down her cheek. "I love you both so very much little one, please, never forget that and never doubt it again."_

_Toni puts her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly to her and says in a low voice, "I love you, daddy_."

CHAPTER 22:

Emmett walks into his dad's office with a dread that shows in his dragging steps. He would like to find anything that could delay this meeting of the shouted words; his dad shouting the words and him listening to the words while feeling guilty the whole time. He knew he should have told his dad right after his conversation with Edward, but, he thought he could hesitate for some reason and that reason wasn't even clear to him. Now, look at the mess he was in.

The door stands open and he waits in front until his dad sees him there. Charlie Swan looks up with a scowl on his face which tells Emmett hell is about to break loose, to see his son standing there. He motions him and tells him at the same time to close the door as he does enter. Charlie Swan, Chief of Police in Forks, Washington whose only daughter, renown author, Izzy Cullen, looks daggers at his only son, Deputy Emmett McCarty Swan, for being slow on more than one occasion to inform him of the danger that is stalking said daughter and sister. He is at a boiling point that he is trying very hard to control. And, after the conversation with his son last night concerning this topic who had been given orders to update him immediately on all further developments as they become available, has failed to do just that. If it had been someone else their ass would have been kicked out the door.

"Well, son, why did you withhold the information from me for as long as you did? You know that I am just as concerned about Bella and Toni as you." Charlie speaks in a voice that is so tightly control he is almost inaudible. If it hadn't been for the quietness of the office, Emmett would not have heard him speaking at all. That lets Emmett know just how badly he had fucked up.

"Dad, I really don't know why. It seemed like everything was under control there at the moment and we were too far away to be able to do more than what we are doing here. I had every intention of telling you, but, the time never seemed to present itself. I was waiting for further background information from other inquiries I had sent out to try and get further information about this Demitri Salvatore.

"Edward called me back after he had had a chance to talk with Bella concerning this guy. But, what I didn't know until his call was that some accidents had been happening at the studio stage where they are actually filming. The last one had involved Bella. I was giving all of the information to Edward at the time Bella wanted to go against doctor advice and head back in to work. Anyways, the long and the short of it is this, Bella was aware of who the guy was, but, had no idea that he was after her or that he had even murdered his wife.

"So, Dad, that puts us here where we need to decide what is the best way we can help and protect her and Toni."

"Son, you know that I really should be ripping you another asshole at the moment, but, you are right about one thing, we need to concentrate on how we can protect Bella and Toni. Didn't you tell me that they had called the police in Los Angeles the last time this person was spotted lurking around Toni's room?"

"Yes."

"I want to know the officer's name. Then you can contact Edward and suggest that they contact this person. In the meantime, regardless of what they do, I will be contacting him to discuss this situation more fully and give him all of the information we have gathered to date. That I feel will be our best move at this point until you have gotten any further background information concerning this nutcase."

"I'll call Edward or Jasper to see about getting the officer's name for you."

"Thanks, now go to work." Charlie dismisses him, but, as he gets near the door, Charlie does have on last thing to say. "Emmett, don't leave me in the dark about anything else concerning Bella and Toni. We have had to cope with that in the past for too many years. It ended when we found out about Toni. I will not stand for any more of that shit. Am I understood, son?"

"Yes, sir, and I do agree with you." Emmett answers him quietly.

"Hey, Emmett, there's a call for you."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Tell 'em to hold." He said while walking over to his desk and checking his computer screen quickly scanning for any possible feeding information concerning his sister's stalker. Not seeing anything at the moment, he reaches to take the call on hold. "Deputy Swan, how may I help you?"

"Hey, Emmett, I was calling to update you as promised about Bella." Edward tells him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Anyone messing with these outlets will have a small buzz unless they are near water' he was thinking to himself. This is where the production team sat during takes, so a lot of wiring ran all around their director chairs. 'Nothing there to pinpoint him or anyone else to what would be an accident, and, she can't even be singled out as the target. It would happen to anyone.'

The vision that passes through him mind brings a smirking smile to his face. He was feeling the rush at just the thought of one of the bitches getting hit with the jolt, and maybe, even top bitch herself. Oh, what joy!

After inspecting everything for a final time, he moves on to check out another possible accident waiting to happen. Hmmmm, maybe a tripping over lose wirings and a falling into a piece of equipment. Sounds good. Going to have to check out the mechanics of it happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Deputy Swan, how may I help you?" I heard Emmett say before I replied, "Hey, Emmett, I was calling to update you as promised about Bella."

"Just the person I was about to call." He lets me know.

"Why? Do we have any more concerns with this fucker that we need to worry about?" I ask him.

"No. Just got through getting my ass handed to me by a very controlled boss and father for not telling him about the accidents and all sooner. But, he wanted me to call you or Jasper to get the name of the officer that was in charge of the investigation the name you had to call the police down there due to this Demitri Salvatore. Dad, is wants you to call this officer and bring him up to date on what we now know."

"That doesn't tell me why he wants the name."

"We need to have it on record in case he calls for us to verify your statements since we are the ones getting the information put together."

"Makes sense. Okay, the officer's name is Craig McClaine. He's a detective with LAPD." Emmett went on to explain why it was important to apprise the detective of the facts that have come to light. After Emmett got through Edward went ahead and updated him on all of the happenings since they last talked. He had been happy to hear that Bella had decided it was best to stay at the house with Alice and Edward instead of moving and separating everyone. what really grabbed Emmett's interest was when Edward told him about all of the questions Toni had asked while Bella was gone and how stumped Alice and he had been about being able to answer them. Then both men expressed a sense of pride in how Bella sailed in after being told of the situation and set everything straight in a manner that let Edward know that he was not carrying the entire burden as why she and Edward were no longer together.

"You should have heard her, Emmett. She handled like a pro. Right now we are all getting ready to head to the beach for a few hours with Toni. Bella has taken a couple of days off before going back to the studio."

"Don't forget to call this McClaine guy and fill him in." Emmett reminder him before they hung up.

Edward had suggested the beach after Bella had informed them that she was taking a couple of days off to spend at home and to unwind from the book tour. It gave all of us a chance to interact together. A chance for Bella to really see changes that have taken place with Edward. A chance for him to try getting a little closer to Bella and maybe get her to go out with him on a date.

He was, for some unknown reason, starting to feel a sense of desperation. Like time was running out for him to get his family back and to secure their safety. It wasn't anything he could put into words or anyone thing that he could put his finger on to indicate why he was feeling this way, but, there it was. He was fearful for his family and having them with him safe and sound.

He did know that he was afraid of what that fucker was going to try next to hurt his Bella and Toni. For the one thing he was convinced was that the accidents at the studio were designed to hurt Bella. But, how could this asshole be involved at the studio? And, in what capacity could he be working to be able to get that close to her?

**A/N: Edward is starting to feel stressful concerning the incidents with this stalker. He isn't sure that it has been coincidental accidents at the studio. Charlie wasn't too bad on Emmett, but, did let him know that no more screw ups would be tolerated. Do you think Charlie has the right idea to have Edward call the detective to bring him up to date on what they have found? What do you think of Charlie wanting to call the detective himself to talk with him about the stalker? What will be their next move? **

**The next accident is ready. What will Bella think about the latest accident that took place while she was away? Do you think it will work to draw the attention away from Bella's accident? Don't they need to inform the police of all they have discovered? Just what is Demitri Salvatore deciding to do next?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**

**REC: **

**A Good Thing by momma2fan – I have just started this story and have greatly enjoyed it. The characters reactions will have you smiling and giving a little chuckle. Try it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Makes sense. Okay, the officer's name is Craig McClaine. He's a detective with LAPD." Emmett went on to explain why it was important to apprise the detective of the facts that have come to light. After Emmett got through Edward went ahead and updated him on all of the happenings since they last talked. He had been happy to hear that Bella had decided it was best to stay at the house with Alice and Edward instead of moving and separating everyone. what really grabbed Emmett's interest was when Edward told him about all of the questions Toni had asked while Bella was gone and how stumped Alice and he had been about being able to answer them. Then both men expressed a sense of pride in how Bella sailed in after being told of the situation and set everything straight in a manner that let Edward know that he was not carrying the entire burden as why she and Edward were no longer together._

"_You should have heard her, Emmett. She handled like a pro. Right now we are all getting ready to head to the beach for a few hours with Toni. Bella has taken a couple of days off before going back to the studio." _

"_Don't forget to call this McClaine guy and fill him in." Emmett reminder him before they hung up._

_Edward had suggested the beach after Bella had informed them that she was taking a couple of days off to spend at home and to unwind from the book tour. It gave all of us a chance to interact together. A chance for Bella to really see changes that have taken place with Edward. A chance for him to try getting a little closer to Bella and maybe get her to go out with him on a date._

_He was, for some unknown reason, starting to feel a sense of desperation. Like time was running out for him to get his family back and to secure their safety. It wasn't anything he could put into words or anyone thing that he could put his finger on to indicate why he was feeling this way, but, there it was. He was fearful for his family and having them with him safe and sound._

_He did know that he was afraid of what that fucker was going to try next to hurt his Bella and Toni. For the one thing he was convinced was that the accidents at the studio were designed to hurt Bella. But, how could this asshole be involved at the studio? And, in what capacity could he be working to be able to get that close to her?_

CHAPTER 23:

After Emmett got off the phone talking with Edward, he offered the LAPD officer's name to his dad. Charlie took the information and motioned for Emmett to close the door and to have a seat while he placed the call. When the phone was answered on the other end Charlie identified himself and asked to speak with Detective Craig McClaine. He was told that Det. McClaine was not available at the moment, but, should be back in the office within the next two hours. So, Charlie left a message for the officer to give him a call back as soon as he could that it concerned an active case that he was working.

The morning passed quietly and soon it was lunch time. Both Charlie and Emmett went to the diner to eat and to have some time away from the station. Charlie did take the time to ask Emmett if there was any more information he was waiting to come in concerning this Salvatore guy to which Emmett told him yes. That he had sent to obtain any and all background information that could be found pertaining to the individual. His dad nods his head and remarks that he wants to be updated with anything new that comes in no matter how trivial it may seem. They had back to the station to receive the message that a Detective McClaine had returned Charlie's call.

Charlie acknowledged the message as he continued on his way to his office with Emmett coming right behind. As they both entered the Chief of Police's office, Emmett closed the door and sat down across from his father who was seated in his chair reaching for the phone. He dialed the number and asked for Detective McClaine. After a few seconds paused the phone on the other end was answered.

"Det. McClaine, this is Charlie Swan and I am Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. The reason for my call is twofold and I wanted to discuss some information with you concerning an open case that you have." Charlie doesn't take any time explaining the purpose of his call.

"Chief Swan, I would be happy for assistance concerning any case that I am working especially if it will bring it to a closed status. But, do you mind telling me which case we are talking about?"

"Sorry, yes, the case concerns my daughter and granddaughter, Izzy Cullen and Antoinette Cullen, and about a stalker issue." Chief Swan went ahead and elaborated further about what was involved and what he felt that he needed to call.

Det. McClaine listened without stopping Charlie until the end. That was when he started to ask some questions. "Chief Swan, would you mind telling me how to stumbled across this information and was able to put the facts together as you have?"

Charlie put Det. McClaine on speaker phone so Emmett could be a part of the conversation and answers any questions that Charlie couldn't since Emmett was the one that started with the hunch. Between the three of them all questions were answered, all aspects discussed and all information had been shared including that fact that Emmett was waiting for further background information about Salvatore. At the end of the conversation Charlie revealed to McClaine that he would prefer that no one knew he had called and discussed the facts with him explaining his reasoning.

"So, Mr. Edward Cullen is supposed to be calling me to let me know about this Demitri Salvatore?"

"Yes, it was explained that we needed your name in case you might need any verification of facts from my department. But, yes, he is supposed to be giving you all call."

"Very well, Chief Swan, I'll keep this information to myself and not let on that we have spoken. But, I will check further about these accidents at the filming studio as well. Nothing has been reported as yet, but, I am like you and your son in the belief that these accidents and Izzy Cullen being together are a little too coincidental. And be rest assured that it will all be handed quietly."

"Thank you and as soon as we have any further information my office will be in touch."

"No, I want to thank you for bringing this to my attention. This guy is highly dangerous and I don't want him roaming our city streets for any longer than it will take to catch him."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

While driving everyone to the beach, Edward was thinking about the conversation he had had with Emmett concerning calling Det. McClaine. He was unsure if that would piss Bella off and make matters worse between them or not. Right now they were all out together with Toni as a family and it felt damn good. Maybe it would be better to discuss it with the other three before making a move like that on his own. No, he was a man and had a responsibility to keep his family safe. He needed to make sure that no harm came to Bella or Toni. Neither Jasper nor he had the resources to catch this Salvatore creep, but, the police did. Besides that they could patrol the neighborhood a little more just in case he tried to get on the grounds again. It would be difficult with all of the additional security equipment, but, with a nutjob like him, you never know what they might try.

They arrived seaside and unloaded the car; food, drinks, towels, blankets and beachwear and carried it down to the shoreline. Toni was having a fit to go in the water, but, Bella was restraining her for the moment. Bella finally told her to settle down or no swimming whatsoever. That did it. Toni decided it was better to behave then lose out all together. After all of the stuff was arranged everyone went racing to the waterline and drove in. Bella and Toni were playing in the shallow depth to be safe and Toni loved it. Edward watched her splash water at Bella and Bella did the same back, both laughing and enjoying the moment. It was beautiful to him.

While keeping an eye on them he pulled out his phone and dialed the number for Det. McClaine. When he came on the line Edward identified himself and started explaining why he was calling. The officer listened to me from start to finish before asking any questions and then he wanted to know how I came across this information and would my wife be willing to give a statement as to her knowledge of the alleged stalker? I told him that I honestly didn't know if she would be I would talk with her concerning the matter. He also asked if it would be all right if he conferred with the Forks Police Department to check out facts that had been relayed to him in this case. "Sure, go ahead. That way any further questions you might have they would be able to answer. In fact, my ex brother in law is the one that appraised me of the facts. His name is Emmett Swan; he is the son of the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, in Forks." I went ahead and gave him the phone number so he would have it. The call ended with no one being the wiser, but, my next problem was how to get Bella to give a statement to the police about this guy and her involved with his affairs. Shit! Life is never easy, especially when it comes to Bella and me.

The rest of the afternoon passed with fun in the sun and a lot of laughter. By the end of the day when it was time to go home, Toni was dragged. She had worn herself completely out and about to fall asleep walking. Edward picked her up to carry to the car and put her in the boost seat. Everyone else was carrying the assorted items they had needed for their trip to the beach and loaded it in the trunk before getting in the car. The drive home was quiet; everyone exhausted but had had a good, relaxing day.

Edward had enjoyed watching Bella and Toni interact with each other, chasing, splashing, playing and swimming. In fact, everyone enjoyed watching and then participating in the activities as well. Now, he felt peaceful and hopeful all at the same time. The future was looking just a little brighter. That is until he thinks about how to tell Bella about his phone call to the police and that she needs to give them a statement.

As they arrived home and got Toni inside and ready for bed, Edward tells everyone that he needs to speak with them as soon as they get cleaned up and comfortable. That it is serious. They each look at him, but, nods consent. Bella dealt with Toni's bath while Alice got her something to eat. She wasn't really hungry so just picked at her food while fighting sleep. Bella tucks her into bed, tells her good night and gives her a soft kiss before turning out the overhead light while leaving on a nightlight. Before they are even out the door, Toni is sound to sleep.

Bella goes to her room to shower and change while Alice does the same. Jasper is coming out of his door as the two women are getting ready to enter theirs. He says he'll see them in the kitchen and heads downstairs. Bella looks at Alice who just shakes her head while looking likes she's about to cry. "Don't worry, Alice, I'll see what I can do." And with that both women go into their own rooms.

Jasper enters the kitchen to find Edward already there and waiting them. He looks at his friend with eyebrow raised in question. Edward explains quickly what is going on and what he is going to be telling the women. He says he hopes Bella won't kill him for what he felt he had to do for their protection. Jasper chuckles but tells him that he will lend his support if that will help. And just as he makes that statement, the girls enter and ask what is it that Jasper is going to support?

**A/N: Edward called the detective and told him what all he knew. Of course, he doesn't know that Charlie and Emmett had already spoken with the detective earlier. Now, the problem is to let Bella know and to get her to give a statement to the police about Demitri Salvatore. How do you think she will take this information? What would be a good way for Edward to tell her without being attacked by and irate woman? What will be their next move? **

**The next accident is ready. What will Bella think about the latest accident that took place while she was away? Do you think it will work to draw the attention away from Bella's accident? Don't they need to inform the police of all they have discovered? Just what is Demitri Salvatore deciding to do next?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	24. Chapter 24

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_As they arrived home and got Toni inside and ready for bed, Edward tells everyone that he needs to speak with them as soon as they get cleaned up and comfortable. That it is serious. They each look at him, but, nods consent. Bella dealt with Toni's bath while Alice got her something to eat. She wasn't really hungry so just picked at her food while fighting sleep. Bella tucks her into bed, tells her good night and gives her a soft kiss before turning out the overhead light while leaving on a nightlight. Before they are even out the door, Toni is sound to sleep._

_Bella goes to her room to shower and change while Alice does the same. Jasper is coming out of his door as the two women are getting ready to enter theirs. He says he'll see them in the kitchen and heads downstairs. Bella looks at Alice who just shakes her head while looking likes she's about to cry. "Don't worry, Alice, I'll see what I can do." And with that both women go into their own rooms._

_Jasper enters the kitchen to find Edward already there and waiting them. He looks at his friend with eyebrow raised in question. Edward explains quickly what is going on and what he is going to be telling the women. He says he hopes Bella won't kill him for what he felt he had to do for their protection. Jasper chuckles but tells him that he will lend his support if that will help. And just as he makes that statement, the girls enter and ask what is it that Jasper is going to support?_

CHAPTER 24:

"I need to talk with everyone concerning a topic that is difficult to deal with. It has to do with the stalker and what -" Just as Edward was bringing everyone up to date on what he knew and what he did, the phone rang.

"Hello." Bella had gotten up to answer the phone and when she had the voice on the other end she begin to smile. "Hello, dad." She listens intently to what he is saying and it seemed that with each word uttered the smile shrank a little more each time. At one point her eyes flicked over to look at Edward, but, she said nothing while continuing to listen.

After a period of maybe ten minutes of listening, Bella told her dad bye and hung up the phone. She just stood in that one spot staring for a time off into space. You can tell that her thoughts were not in the same room where everyone waited for her to explain the phone call. The tension was building as time passed. But, still no words were spoken. Suddenly Bella seemed to pull herself back to the present, remember where she was and who were gathered around the kitchen table watching her.

She turned to the others and said, "Well, as you heard, that was Charlie and he had some news for me. Things have just gotten a lot more complicated and dangerous. Or, so, he tells me." She pauses to catch a breath and everyone stays silent waiting.

"It seems that a dad feels the LAPD need to be included in the information we have here. He mentioned that Emmett had spoken with you earlier today about this suggestion, Edward." At which Edward just nods.

"Yes, he did and that is what I was trying to explain when the phone rang. Both, your dad and brother wanted us to call the police here and update them about what has been found out concerning this person since they feel he might be our 'shadow man' that Toni keeps seeing. That call came in just before we left for the beach.

"So, while everyone was engaged with Toni I called Det. McClaine to tell him all that we had been told. He feels strongly that Charlie and Emmett are on the right thought pattern. Jasper and I feel the same as well, Bella. But, Det. McClaine wanted to have you come in and give a statement concerning all that you told us the other night about how you knew or knew of him.

"It was mentioned by Emmett and then the detective that it is a strong possibility that this Salvatore guy is responsible for the accidents at the studio which puts both you and Toni in imminent danger."

"How did Charlie and Emmett know about the accidents at the studio?"

"When Emmett called to inform us about Salvatore the first time he asked that I or Jasper call back to let them know if you knew anything about this person. So, after talking with you and you confirmed that you knew of him, I did call back to let Emmett know of our talk. It was at that time I mentioned about all of the accidents and the finally one where you had gotten hurt."

"I see. So, nothing else was discussed until today?"

"Correct. I was planning on calling to let everyone know that you and Jasper had gotten safely, but, Emmett called this morning before we left for the beach to ask for the detective's name for your dad. That is when he told me they felt that we should talk with McClaine concerning all of this other since it was highly likely that Salvatore was the stalker and involved with the accidents at the studio.

"I agreed with him, so I called and talked with the detective like I told you a little earlier. While I was on the phone with him he asked for Charlie's and Emmett's names and positions in case he needed to speak directly with them concerning any facts about this case since they were the ones that began collecting it and put things together."

Bella sat looking at Edward with a blank expression. She said nothing and reacted to nothing since walking from the counter where the phone was to the kitchen table where everyone else was seated. "Arrange the interview to give my statement because after what Charlie just told me I don't have any choice in this matter. I have to do what is necessary to make sure Toni is safe." After saying that she started to get up, but, Jasper reached out to place his hand on hers stopping from leaving.

"Bella, what did Charlie tell you? I think we all need to know to help protect you and Toni. And, don't forget about Alice. This guy could try to go after her as a means to reach you if he can't get to Toni." Jasper explained.

She pauses a moment, looks over at Alice, closes her eyes, then sits back down. Looking around at each person individually, she begins, "Charlie, said Emmett had received enough background information on this guy to make him highly dangerous.

"He is ex military that went mercenary, but was discharged from the military with a general due to his temper and seemingly enjoyment of inflicting pain. All law enforcement agencies that have had anything to do with this Salvatore have been getting in touch with Charlie today as to why Emmett is making all of the inquiries that have been coming into their offices, it seems there are pending charges against this guy in numerous places where he is wanted for questioning with possible charges being filed.

"But, the main charge is the murder charge against him for killing his wife. That is the only active charged filed against him at this point.

"Charlie wants me to go see the detective down here and tell him everything I know. Then to follow his instructions completely. So, I don't think I really have a choice in the matter, as I said a moment ago." At that point Bella does rise and heads out the door towards the front of the house and up the stairs. Once there she checks in on Toni and turns for her bedroom.

Downstairs Alice, Edward and Jasper are a bit stunned by what Bella mentioned from her dad's phone call, but, not totally surprised. More surprised to have what was suspected confirmed. After a shortly pause, Edward seems to bring himself to the present and asks, "Are all of the security suggestions the police made installed?" he asks both seated at the table with him.

"Yes." They both answer together.

"Are there any other precautions we can take to add further protect?"

"Not that I am aware of. We have lights covering all of the ground area from fencing to house. Motion detectors covering all entryways into any part of the house or surrounding buildings on the grounds with alarms systems for all of this, as well. And, finally we, have motion lights covering the grounds and CCTV that is being monitored with the alarm company. I have no idea what else we can install at this point, Edward. Do you have any suggestions as to what I might have missed?"

"No."

At that point a crash and a scream are heard from upstairs. Both Edward and Jasper jump up knocking over their chairs, yell at Alice to stay where she is and to call the police immediately, as they rush for the upper floor. As they get to the top of the stairs they see Bella coming out of her room running towards Toni's. Toni is sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes with a look of puzzlement showing in her features.

After searching around, a small device was found with a timer set to get off at a certain time. The three adults were puzzled about the purpose for this and how it got there. Knowing that Alice was calling the police, they left it where they found it so nothing would be disturbed for the police to check it out. Heading back down to the kitchen to let Alice know what they had found and that all was okay for now, they were met with a surprise.

The kitchen was a mess as if a fight had ensued and Alice was missing. They called for her, looked inside and out of the house for her, but, no Alice. Bella picks up the phone while telling everyone to leave things as they are and to go into the living room, she then dials 911.

**A/N: As Edward starts to tell everyone what he had done that day the phone rings and Charlie talks with Bella. This Salvatore is a fine piece of mess, isn't he? How could someone get enjoyment out of inflicting pain? So, now we have Bella agreeing to give a statement to the police. And everyone taking time to update the others with any knowledge that might have that the others don't. Then as it seems all avenues for security have been covered, a disturbance from upstairs and all but Alice rush to the rescue. Coming down Alice is gone. A search is conducted and the police call. Who did it? How did they manage to get in and pull this off? What is the purpose of taking Alice? What will be their next move? **

**The next accident is ready. What will Bella think about the latest accident that took place while she was away? Do you think it will work to draw the attention away from Bella's accident? Don't they need to inform the police of all they have discovered? Just what is Demitri Salvatore deciding to do next?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	25. Chapter 25

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Are there any other precautions we can take to add further protect?"_

"_Not that I am aware of. We have lights covering all of the ground area from fencing to house. Motion detectors covering all entryways into any part of the house or surrounding buildings on the grounds with alarms systems for all of this, as well. And, finally we, have motion lights covering the grounds and CCTV that is being monitored with the alarm company. I have no idea what else we can install at this point, Edward. Do you have any suggestions as to what I might have missed?"_

"_No."_

_At that point a crash and a scream are heard from upstairs. Both Edward and Jasper jump up knocking over their chairs, yell at Alice to stay where she is and to call the police immediately, as they rush for the upper floor. As they get to the top of the stairs they see Bella coming out of her room running towards Toni's. Toni is sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes with a look of puzzlement showing in her features._

_After searching around, a small device was found with a timer set to get off at a certain time. The three adults were puzzled about the purpose for this and how it got there. Knowing that Alice was calling the police, they left it where they found it so nothing would be disturbed for the police to check it out. Heading back down to the kitchen to let Alice know what they had found and that all was okay for now, they were met with a surprise. _

_The kitchen was a mess as if a fight had ensued and Alice was missing. They called for her, looked inside and out of the house for her, but, no Alice. Bella picks up the phone while telling everyone to leave things as they are and to go into the living room, she then dials 911._

CHAPTER 25:

"Esme, I need to ask a favor of you and my mom. I haven't talked with her yet, but, will be after I get through talking with you." Bella begins with tears in her voice and sounding very defeated.

"Honey, why don't you let me get Renee on the line and you can talk to both of us at the same time?"

"Thanks, that would be great." She says.

"Bella, I don't know what is wrong, but, we will get it fixed. Don't worry. And, if my son messed up again I will personally deal with his ass. That is a promise. Hold on, sweetie." Esme puts her on hold while she dials the Swan residence. Renee answers and listens as Esme quickly relays the reason for her call. Then she switches over to pull everyone on the line at the same time.

Bella quickly tells them about all of the happenings that have been going on in LA including Alice missing tonight. She explains that the police have been called and everyone is waiting for their arrival. Needless to say, Esme is upset about what has become of her daughter, but, is also, concerned about Bella and Toni. Renee isn't in much better shape, but, has decided that she will have a good heart to heart with her husband and son for keeping this information from the family.

"What I need for you both to do at the moment is to decide who can come and get Toni. And, where she can safely stay until all of this has been resolved. I just don't want to take a chance of him getting his hands on her." Bella quietly explains to the two women. But, they don't hesitate in agreeing with her.

"Bella, your mother and I will be on the next plane out of Seattle. I will let you know when to expect us. Have Toni ready and we will do an immediate turnaround to get her to safety." Esme states with determination.

"Thanks, Esme, Mom. I appreciate it." She says with a small catch in her voice, but with gratitude and relief being detected. All three hung up together so they each could begin the arrangements they needed to make. Bella felt sorry for her dad and brother, mom wasn't going to let them off lightly since they kept this information from her. She walks into the front just as the first patrol car pulls up.

Once again the house is overran with police doing their investigation, dusting for fingerprints, checking for forced entry of some kind, taking statements and getting a hold of the security company to see about getting copies of the video tapes covering the grounds and house over the last couple of day.

Det. McClaine arrives shortly following the first arrivals and he takes charge of the case since he is actively working the stalker case from before. He keeps going over all of the information that Bella has given him just to double check that she hasn't forgotten or left anything out. She went over all of it so many times that she was being to feel like the accused.

It was at this point that she mentioned to the detective, Jasper and Edward about the fact that she had talked with Esme and Renee, asking them to come and get Toni until all of this is settled. She let them know that she was waiting for Esme to get back with her as to when they would be arriving to pick up Toni. Det. McClaine asked if they would be staying and for how long. He was informed that no, they would not; just coming to get Toni and take her to safety and leaving again on a return flight.

"Mrs. -"

"It's Ms, not Mrs." Bella corrects him immediately. "Mr. Cullen and I have been divorce for nearly five years."

"I see. Well, as I was saying, please, let me know when they will be arriving and departing. I would like to make sure they get away with no problems from this end."

After about another hour, the police finished their work, but, found nothing out of the way. The video tapes were being delivered to headquarters for Det. McClaine to look through to try and find anything that would be out of place or give a clue as to how the intruder had been able to take a hostage with no sightings.

"If any of you hear any or remember anything don't hesitate to call me. From all of the information that has come my way in the last few days, we need to put a stop to this person immediately. And I will let you know the results of the tapes. If there is a security glitch then we need to plug it."

The house became quiet with all of the police gone. No one could believe that Alice was missing. The fact that it could have been Toni or Bella didn't escape any of the three, either. The fact that Bella had called Esme and Renee to remove Toni from the threat spoke volumes to bother of the guys. Edward wasn't sure how he felt about it, but, at the same time had to agree that it was probably for the best.

XXXXXXXXXX

Getting a job driving the cleaning truck that picked up and delivered their dry cleaning wasn't a bad cover. It gave him a chance to get inside and to slow set things up to get a hold of that woman. The cleaning company had many top flight clients and Salvatore just had to work with the schedule. With the company being allowed the necessary security code to enter and clean the house made it easy to come and go without any problems.

He had the accident ready at the studio for when she returned and now he was able to come and go without raising an alarm due to the current cover. Today while everyone was gone he was able to come with the regular crew to clean top to bottom. Shortly into the shift he acted like he had received an emergency call. As far as anyone else was concerned he had left in response to that. But, instead, he had made himself comfortable in an out of the way place in the basement. A place that couldn't be found unless you knew it was there.

He waited until his little surprise had been delivered then when into motion. Of course, he was surprised to find that the other female was left behind in the kitchen instead of Ms Nosey. So, with showing his hand he had to take her. She did put up a good fight, but, it didn't take long to knock her out. Now, here they both are in the more or less hidden room, undetected. No one had been able to find them even though the cops had been all over the house, top to bottom.

His best bet was to stay here until the cleaning crew came again and he could leave without anyone being the wiser. He just join them as if he had returned to work and been sent on out to assist. That way he could still leave without a problem. He needed to be on hand at the studio to see if the next accident was going to work. But, he needed to make sure that this hostage could be of benefit if she was needed to get to the bitch.

From the way things were looking from his end, he was holding all of the aces. But, he still had to be careful. One wrong move and everything could backfire in his face. One missed step and all of his work could be for nothing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, why didn't you talk to me about sending Toni away before calling our mothers?" Edward asked.

"I acted to protect Toni. If that person can get into here to take Alice, then I don't think that Toni is very safe here anymore, regardless who is watching her. Besides, that sort of tension doesn't need to be around her.

"Nothing against you, Edward, or Jasper, it was just an act of mother's instinct. Being up close to our parents and away from here at this time I think would be better. It's not like we can just stop living our lives and put everything on hold until this guy is caught. The police want us to go about our daily routine to try and draw him out, but, I can't leave Toni's safety to chance. We have to make sure she is okay." Bella tries explaining the best way she knows how.

Quietness settles over each of them as they become lost in their own thoughts to be suddenly pulled by to the present by the phone ringing. Jasper gets up to answer and listens for a moment then hangs up.

"That was Esme. She said to let you know that she and Renee will be here at three tomorrow morning. They flight from here returning to Seattle is scheduled for departure at five. So, we need to have Toni ready. Esme said not to pack anything other than a few favorite toys. Everything else will be taken care of at that end."

"Thanks, Jazz."

"Bella?" At Edward calling her name she looks over at him, with a question showing in her expression. "Yes." "I believe you made the right decision. " She nods and says thanks.

They all begin to straighten up from the wreck that the police left from their search and investigation. The chairs in the kitchen were put back into place and Bella headed up to Toni's room to gather and pack the requested toys. As she got to the doorway she found Edward in there just watching their little girl. He was talking to her quietly so as not to disturb her slumber.

"You're going to be visiting with both of your grandparents, little one, just for a short time. But, while you are away remember that Moma and Daddy love you so very much." As she watched she saw him wipe a few tears from his face that had been sliding downwards. She quietly backed out a little ways and then begins to make a noise as if approaching the room for the first time. Edward was composed as she got there and if she hadn't seen the incident no one would know that it had every happened.

Time seemed to move swiftly and before you knew a cab was pulling up to the gates to be admitted. Jasper punched in the code for the gates to open. It pulled up to the front entrance and here comes the Grandmothers Elite. They charged in a took over without a by your leave.

Edward in preparation for them returning to LAX had his car out front to drive them back. He wasn't going to chance anything happening to them because of pretend cab driver. After what happened to Alice he was in full protect mode, determined not to have anyone else hurt by this sadistic bastard.

Everyone took a moment to discuss the details of what is going on and what has been happening. They wanted to make sure that Charlie and Emmett had given them all of the information they knew without leaving anything out this time. Then the two women were brought up to date as to what is being done to get Alice back safely.

Bella got Toni and had her dressed so Edward could take all of them back to the airport. Jasper was staying with Bella until Edward returned. From them they would all get some rest and decide what their next steps should be. The lateness of the hour wasn't an issue about any of them working as it was the second planned day they all were taking off after Bella had been gone on the book tour.

The house was eerie quiet with both Alice and Toni gone. Bella wandered from room to room trying to find something to take her mind off of all that was happening. But, it was useless. Nothing helped. She did hear Edward return and a few minutes later he walked into the house.

But, unspoken mutual consent all three adults decided to stay in the living room and try to get some sleep. No one wanted Bella to by herself, but, at the same time they were all still upset over the loss of Alice.

**A/N: A plan flawlessly executed to gain entry into the house. The plan so simple that it was child's play, almost. Do you think the police will catch on to how Salvatore is coming and going so easily without setting of the alarms? How long will it take them to find Alice? Or, will Salvatore use her to get to Bella? You know like a trade out, right? Do you think Bella's feelings for Edward are starting to soften?**

**The next accident is ready. What will Bella think about the latest accident that took place while she was away? Do you think it will work to draw the attention away from Bella's accident? Don't they need to inform the police of all they have discovered? Just what is Demitri Salvatore deciding to do next?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	26. Chapter 26

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_._

"_You're going to be visiting with both of your grandparents, little one, just for a short time. But, while you are away remember that Moma and Daddy love you so very much." As she watched she saw him wipe a few tears from his face that had been sliding downwards. She quietly backed out a little ways and then begins to make a noise as if approaching the room for the first time. Edward was composed as she got there and if she hadn't seen the incident no one would know that it had every happened._

_Time seemed to move swiftly and before you knew a cab was pulling up to the gates to be admitted. Jasper punched in the code for the gates to open. It pulled up to the front entrance and here comes the Grandmothers Elite. They charged in a took over without a by your leave. _

_Edward in preparation for them returning to LAX had his car out front to drive them back. He wasn't going to chance anything happening to them because of pretend cab driver. After what happened to Alice he was in full protect mode, determined not to have anyone else hurt by this sadistic bastard._

_Everyone took a moment to discuss the details of what is going on and what has been happening. They wanted to make sure that Charlie and Emmett had given them all of the information they knew without leaving anything out this time. Then the two women were brought up to date as to what is being done to get Alice back safely._

_Bella got Toni and had her dressed so Edward could take all of them back to the airport. Jasper was staying with Bella until Edward returned. From them they would all get some rest and decide what their next steps should be. The lateness of the hour wasn't an issue about any of them working as it was the second planned day they all were taking off after Bella had been gone on the book tour._

_The house was eerie quiet with both Alice and Toni gone. Bella wandered from room to room trying to find something to take her mind off of all that was happening. But, it was useless. Nothing helped. She did hear Edward return and a few minutes later he walked into the house. _

_But, unspoken mutual consent all three adults decided to stay in the living room and try to get some sleep. No one wanted Bella to by herself, but, at the same time they were all still upset over the loss of Alice._

CHAPTER 26:

No one got any sleep. No one was able to get any rest. The rest of the night had passed with each buried deeply in their own thoughts worried about Alice and feeling lost without Toni. But, it was for the best to get her away from this threat that was causing so much tension right now.

Bella was the first to get up and begin stirring around. She headed into the kitchen to start the coffeemaker when she was stopped dead in her steps and a loud scream ripped from her mouth. The kitchen is in a total mess with chairs and the table turned on their sides, but, the walls. It is what is on the walls that shocked Bella causing her to scream like she did.

She tries to back up only to be stopped by a solid muscular wall. With that she screams again and is grabbed from behind. "Shh, what the sam hell is going on?" just as Edward asks that Jasper ran into him since he had stopped suddenly with Bella backing into him. It was at that moment he saw the mess in the kitchen. The walls were covered in what at first appeared to be blood, but, upon looking closer it was only red paint. But, had did it get on the walls without anyone being the wiser or hearing someone moving around in the house.

Jasper hurried over to the phone, but, it was covered with paint as well as all of the appliances. Instead, he pulled his phone out of his jean pocket and dialed the detective's number. He spoke quickly and concisely explaining what had been found this morning. Once again the police were on their way back to the house.

Bella comments, "I'm glad were got Toni out of here before this mess happened."

"Me, too, baby. Me, too." Edward concurs while he is moving her out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Jasper follows behind. They sit and talk, wondering why no one heard what was happening in the kitchen just a little ways down the hall from them.

While they were waiting Edward decided that a call to Charlie or Emmett would be in keeping them from showing up on the doorstep next to beat the shit out him and possibly, Jasper for not taking better care of Bella and Toni. After a couple of rings the phone is answered by Charlie Swan. Edward quickly tells him why he is calling while Charlie remains quiet from beginning to end. No questions and no interruption while he talked.

"Edward, all of this I knew last night when Esme called to talk with Renee. It was a good call to get Toni out of there while this is going on. But, this shit this morning is unbelievable. You say you are waiting for the police to show up again?"

"Yes. Jasper called Det. McClaine just a moment ago and we are waiting now. At this rate I am going to encourage Bella to sale this house and move to a moved guarded area. I can't have my girls in danger like this."

"Excuse me, but, your girls?" Charlie asked with a smirk sounding in his voice.

"All right. I know Bella and I divorced, but, I am working hard to try and chance that. You know what I mean by my girls. And, yes, damn it, Charlie they are my girls and will always be."

Charlie just chuckled at how easily he could get Edward riled up about some things. But, he did have to admit that even though he would like to still kick his ass and put him behind bars for what he had done to Bella all of those years ago, it just wasn't possible. With anyone else he would have. But, his daughter was just as pigheaded as he was and he knew she handled the matter in a manner that felt right to her. In fact, he knew that she still loved him and there would never be anyone else. Being a police officer, a representative of the law, factor in the fact that he could be tried and go to prison for breaking the laws he had sworn to uphold if he did what any father would want to do under those circumstances and the fact that Bella would disown him for doing what should be done was all that stopped him from any action. And the final fact, that the young man was the one that owned up to his mistakes told Charlie all that he needed to know; Edward realized his errors and has been working to change ever since then.

"Charlie, I need to let you go the police are arriving now. I'll keep you informed after we know anything else."

"Edward?"

"Yes sir?"

"I hope you find Alice and that she is okay. That little gal is like a daughter to me."

"Thank you, I am going to do everything within my power to find her and to keep Bella safe as well. My word on that, Charlie."

"I know, son. Be sure and call me with any and all news after they leave."

"I will. Goodbye." Edward hung up speaking with Chief Swan just as Bella was letting the police in the house. Det. McClaine came right behind them as Jasper was showing them to the kitchen.

"Good Lord! This was done after we left last night?"

"Yes."

"Then someone didn't do their job because we missed something. Believe me, a head or heads will roll for this damn oversight. It is not to be tolerated." Det. McClaine was really pissed. He proceeded to ask questions about when the house had settled for the night. What or where everyone stayed and what time this was discovered this morning. Edward, Bella and Jasper answered all of the questions. It was then that Bella told the detective about sending Toni to stay with her grandparents. He had not a problem with that since it secured the safety for the little girl.

"I have someone viewing the tapes from the security company to see if Salvatore can be identified in any of them. But, at this moment, we are coming up empty. There has to be some way he is getting in and out of the house and off of the grounds." Det. McClaine was thinking aloud, but, also, trying to let Edward and Jasper know where his thought progression was going.

"After your people finish, I am going to move Bella to a different residence for her safety. I will let you know the address once it has been accomplished. In the meantime, we are going to a hotel. I am not allowing her to remain here one second longer than necessary." Edward informs the detective. Jasper overheard what he was saying and agreed with the whole thing. Then he asked what the detective had done about checking out the accidents at the filming studio. Det. McClaine told him that they were looking into those, but, so far, was coming up empty handed since the studio believed them to be unfortunate accidents. Nothing was available for them to check otherwise. However, it was agreed that if there should be another accident he would be notified immediately.

"No one will decide what I will or will not do." A female voice was heard coming from the doorway. All three men turned to see Bella leaning against the frame. And the look on her face cleared suggested that she was getting really pissed off because men were trying to make decisions for her instead of asking her. But, at the same time, she would be damned if she would let some crazy person run her out of her home now that she had her daughter safe. No. The best way to catch him now since he took Alice was to stay and act as bait to get him.

After a time the all clear was given for the clean up, so, Bella called the clearing company to have them come over to restore order to the kitchen. What was thought blood and then paint turned out to be nothing more than tomato sauce, ketchup and tomato paste smeared all over everything.

It was decided that Bella, Edward and Jasper would go out while the cleaning crew were taking care of setting things to right. Det. McClaine came back in after seeing the last of the investigative team leave, and he overheard Bella informing the guys about the cleaning crew being on the way and that they should get out of the way for three or four hours until they are finished getting everything cleaned up. But, hearing her talk triggered a thought in his head. He quickly pulled out his phone and called the office. The three occupants in the living room heard him speaking on the phone and walked out into the foyer. They inquired as to what was going on and he told them nothing, but, would be in touch shortly. He advised them to go ahead with their plans, but, to keep him posted as to their whereabouts. Then he left.

All three looked at each other in puzzlement, but, said nothing. They each went to their room to get ready to leave as soon as the cleaning crew got there.

After taking a shower and changing from the clothes she still had on from the day before, Bella came down the stairs just as Jasper was letting the cleaning crew in and showing them what needed to be done. They sat to work as Edward walked through and all three left to go get a bite to eat.

The second van arrived as they were pulling out and they set to work in other areas to get the whole house cleaned. It was during all of this coming and going that allowed Demitri to slip in amongst the crew with each bunch thinking he was with the other crew. No one the wiser, just as he had anticipated, and when everything had been restored the both crews left with no one being the wiser about Alice being in the basement hidden or the fact that her abductor had a perfect way in and out without detection.

**A/N: Well the Salvatore has still kept busy even when Bella, Edward and Jasper all slept in the living room. Who do you think the detective was quietly talking to and what could he be that he had thought of? Do you think the police will catch on to how Salvatore is coming and going so easily without setting of the alarms? How long will it take them to find Alice? Or, will Salvatore use her to get to Bella? You know like a trade out, right? Do you think Bella's feelings for Edward are starting to soften?**

**The next accident is ready. What will Bella think about the latest accident that took place while she was away? Do you think it will work to draw the attention away from Bella's accident? Don't they need to inform the police of all they have discovered? Just what is Demitri Salvatore deciding to do next?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	27. Chapter 27

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_It was decided that Bella, Edward and Jasper would go out while the cleaning crew were taking care of setting things to right. Det. McClaine came back in after seeing the last of the investigative team leave, and he overheard Bella informing the guys about the cleaning crew being on the way and that they should get out of the way for three or four hours until they are finished getting everything cleaned up. But, hearing her talk triggered a thought in his head. He quickly pulled out his phone and called the office. The three occupants in the living room heard him speaking on the phone and walked out into the foyer. They inquired as to what was going on and he told them nothing, but, would be in touch shortly. He advised them to go ahead with their plans, but, to keep him posted as to their whereabouts. Then he left._

_All three looked at each other in puzzlement, but, said nothing. They each went to their room to get ready to leave as soon as the cleaning crew got there. _

_After taking a shower and changing from the clothes she still had on from the day before, Bella came down the stairs just as Jasper was letting the cleaning crew in and showing them what needed to be done. They sat to work as Edward walked through and all three left to go get a bite to eat._

_The second van arrived as they were pulling out and they set to work in other areas to get the whole house cleaned. It was during all of this coming and going that allowed Demitri to slip in amongst the crew with each bunch thinking he was with the other crew. No one the wiser, just as he had anticipated, and when everything had been restored the both crews left with no one being the wiser about Alice being in the basement hidden or the fact that her abductor had a perfect way in and out without detection._

CHAPTER 27:

Det. McClaine had an idea that could possibly provide explanations to a lot of the questions running through his mind. So, he drives straight to the station. There are some things he needs to check out immediately. He questions himself as to why he didn't think of this before. Another slip up like this and he would be asking someone to kick his ass. But, to have the sort of thing that happened during the night was something that has him wanting to kick other's asses. There is no excuse to be that sloppy with doing their job. As he promised, heads will roll for that sort of laxity in doing an investigation. Parking his car he rapidly walks into the station eager to get confirmation that would or would not support his theory.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asks of either one of his companions.

"What we are going to do is continue with our daily lives, but, be ready to turn over any information that becomes available concerning Alice to the police. The person doing this is trying to frighten us and I am not going to give him the satisfaction of controlling my life.

"Toni is a different matter, but, she has been removed from the situation. She is safe and secure. Now, I need to do what is necessary to get Alice back. If it is money he wants then we pay it. If it is something else then we find out what it is and give it to him. Whatever it takes to get Alice back safely." Bella is emphatic in her statement.

"Bella, we need to follow the advice of the police. I really think we need to talk more in depth with Det. McClaine to see what he suggests. At that point we follow it." Edward responds back to her.

"Can you really continue with your daily life without knowing what is happening to Alice?" Jasper asks of them both.

"Jasper, Alice is my sister and I would and will do anything that needs to be done to get her back safely. And, if I get the chance to get my hands on the son of a bitch that took her before the police do then I make no promises as to the condition they will find him." Edward retorted through clenched teeth.

"Jasper, you seem to be really intense about Alice being gone. Where did this emotion come from suddenly?" Bella remarks to him.

"It isn't suddenly. I have always cared for Alice, but, I wanted to give her a chance to follow her dreams. Do you know how hard it is to ignore her as more than just an acquaintance or a friend? To ignore the yearning to hold her close, to let her know how much I love her, to what to hear her say that she feels the same, but, at the same to know that you have to suppress all of this to give her the chance to make the choices she needs to make without pressure?

"I love Alice and it is killing me not knowing if she is okay." That was the most anyone had heard Jasper say at any one time.

"Jasper, you have to believe that she is well and will be returned to us unharmed. Alice has her own method of defense. With all of the energy she exudes, believe, the stalker will beg us to take her back." Bella tries to lighten the conversation and to get Jasper to smile a little to a bit of levity. But, it didn't work, not for any of them. They all sat lost in their own worried thoughts centering on the loss of Alice and not really eating. What they have eaten they haven't even tasted it.

They're all jolted back to the present with the ring of a phone. Edward answers and sits listening, not saying anything while the other two remain quiet. Bella looked at the time and realized they had been gone for nearly three hours. Surely the clean up was finished by now. And just as she was about to call the company to see if the job had been completed she heard Edward tell whomever he was speaking that they would be there immediately. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but Edward shook his head while holding up a finger asking for her to wait.

When Edward got off the phone he motioned for the waiter to bring the check and when it arrived he presented his credit card. After the waiter returned with card and receipt, Edward signed it and then stood up. Bella and Jasper followed suit, both still puzzled about the phone conservation he had just concluded.

"That was Det. McClaine. He wants us to meet him at the security company as quickly as we can get there." He tells them, but, says no more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Pete, have you come across anything unusual on the security tapes as yet?" The officer assigned to go over the tapes shakes his head no. He reports that the only people that seem to come and go are companies that do business with the Cullen household and check out. These companies are bonded and have always proved trustworthy and responsible whenever they have had to handle customer's security systems.

"Can you tell me what you might be looking for in particular?"

"I'm not quite sure, but, a thought occurred to me while I was listening to Ms Cullen order the cleaning company to send a crew over to clean up the mess in the kitchen. Which remembers me that I still need to talk with the Captain about that visit. But, do me a favor while you are looking. Check to see if it is the same crew that comes and goes each time at the Cullen house?"

So, McClaine goes to see his captain. He brings up to date on what this morning's call was about which really pisses the captain off. "Who fall short on the job? Any idea at all?"

"No, sir, but, I did want you to know that due to the lack of someone be thorough, that family could have had some serious repercussions. One or more could be dead now because such a sloppy job was done." And before anyone could say anything else the phone on the Captain's desk rings. He answers it, but, looks up swiftly towards Det. McClaine. Hanging up the phone he tells McClaine that Peter Harvey just called with some information he wants them to take a look at.

"McClaine, for all that you have told me about this guy and the double checking that you have done from the information the Forks Police Department has been able to supply us, I want this creep off of our streets immediately if not sooner. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

They both headed out to see what Harvey had to show them. When they arrived at his desk, Harvey was on the phone talk with someone, looked up and saw the two men waiting for him to finish with his conversation. Turning back to the monitor where he had been reviewing the tapes of just the cleaning crew's activities, he says, "Craig, I followed through with your suggestion and the cleaning company sends a crew to clean at the Cullen residence at least two times a week, sometimes, more, if needed.

"I just got off the phone with the company to get more details like how long they have been contracted to work with this household, about any changes in schedules, hiring of new employees, information about if it is the same people that serve each house every time and so on.

"Then when they confirmed about the hiring of five new employees, all male, by the way, I asked what kind of background checking they did, checking of references, that sort of stuff. The company was very helpful and has said that they will keep our conversations confidential. They even volunteered to send over all information they have on the five new employees, before making the comment about the Cullen family must have had one hell of a party last night since the first crew, which normally only one crew is required, called for an extra crew to help with the clean up."

McClaine took that information and thought for a moment. "You said the other crew called for additional help, but, not Ms Cullen?"

"That's right."

"We need to get to the security company immediately. On the way I want to call the Cullens and have them meet us over there. Ms Cullen I think would be able to help tight up a couple of loose ends between the studio accidents and the stalker that is invading their home."

As he and Pete Harvey are walking out to the cars, McClaine pulls out his phone and dials Edward Cullen's number. Quickly he gets to the reason for his call and makes his request for everyone to meet him at the office of the security company. Mr. Cullen assures him that they will be there immediately.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, little bitch, it's nearly time for me to leave you for now. I will be back don't fear about that. You will be safe where you are and no one, even if they come down here, will know to look for you here." He says with a laugh then leaves.

Alice just looks at him trying to keep the fear she was feeling from showing. Her attempt was valiant, but, failed. She was afraid of what he was going to do to Bella, Edward and Jasper, the man she loved and wanted to be her everything if he would just wake up and see her.

She hears him walking further away and shortly the door closes. Sounds of people and things moving around overheard can be heard, but, no words were clear or understandable. She knew she was alone, no one to help here at this moment. But, Edward, Bella and Jasper would be looking for her and do anything they could to get to her. Hope wasn't lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Det. McClaine and Harvey got to the security company about the same time as Bella, Edward and Jasper pulled up. He begins to quickly explain to everyone why he wanted them to meet him at the company and not the house. "Ms Cullen, let me ask you a question very quickly. How many times a week does the cleaning crew come to your home?"

"Twice a week."

"Do you know how many people are usually involved with cleaning your home?"

"Yes, four, two males and two females."

"Have you ever seen these individuals?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks. Mr. Cullen, I understand that you hired this company a few years back to keep the place clean, but, have you ever seen any of the crew members over any of that time period?"

"No. It has only been recently that I have paid any attention to any of the workers cleaning the house and pool house."

"I see. I know my questions are not giving much away at the moment, but, please, bear with me. They do have a purpose. Right now, Ms Cullen, I would like for you to take a look at a few pictures and tell me if you recognize anyone."

"Okay." Bella answers as they all walk into the security office. There they are met by the manager who leads them back to a monitoring station that is keeping watch on the coming and goings of the cleaning crews at the Cullen home. Harvey calls the cleaning company asking for them to fax the pictures of the five new employees over to where he is currently. He pauses as he gets the fax number from the manager and then in turn gives that to the cleaning company. Within seconds the faxes are being received in color.

"I only asked for the regular crew to come back today since it was an extra clean up. Never was a second crew authorized by me. Why are they there? I didn't think that the mess was that bad to require eight to ten people." She wonders aloud.

"Okay, Ms Cullen, would you see if you recognize anyone in these pictures?"

"No. No. No. No. No. Wait; go back to the third one. Him. He is part of the cleaning crew, but, I think I have seen him around the studio also, handling equipment."

"Okay. Now, will you look at the monitoring and see if you see him there?"

They all watch the tapes from when the first and second crews arrived, then the cameras begin to scan the house to locate all individuals they saw arrive. All members are accounted for plus one.

"I'll be a sonofabitch. He hid somewhere in the house after coming in with the crew and is getting ready to leave with the crew. No one the wiser." Edward says.

"Ms Cullen, was the last time the crew was there for a regular clean up?"

"Yesterday."

"Okay. All of the records verify this information."

McClaine pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls the captain. After quickly filling him in on the information confirmed and identified by Ms Cullen where they all met at the security company, he lets the captain know that the cleaning crews are still at the house, but, are finishing up and getting ready to leave. The captain says he will dispatch patrol cars over there immediately, but, they will be silent and await McClaine's arrival for further instructions.

**A/N: They know where Salvatore is at the moment. Will everyone get there in time to catch him? How long will it take them to find Alice? Has Salvatore set up any accidents while he has been in the house? **

**Do you think Bella's feelings for Edward are starting to soften?**

**The next accident is ready. What will Bella think about the latest accident that took place while she was away? Do you think it will work to draw the attention away from Bella's accident? Don't they need to inform the police of all they have discovered? Just what is Demitri Salvatore deciding to do next?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	28. Chapter 28

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_I see. I know my questions are not giving much away at the moment, but, please, bear with me. They do have a purpose. Right now, Ms Cullen, I would like for you to take a look at a few pictures and tell me if you recognize anyone."_

"_Okay." Bella answers as they all walk into the security office. There they are met by the manager who leads them back to a monitoring station that is keeping watch on the coming and goings of the cleaning crews at the Cullen home. Harvey calls the cleaning company asking for them to fax the pictures of the five new employees over to where he is currently. He pauses as he gets the fax number from the manager and then in turn gives that to the cleaning company. Within seconds the faxes are being received in color. _

"_I only asked for the regular crew to come back today since it was an extra clean up. Never was a second crew authorized by me. Why are they there? I didn't think that the mess was that bad to require eight to ten people." She wonders aloud._

"_Okay, Ms Cullen, would you see if you recognize anyone in these pictures?"_

"_No. No. No. No. No. Wait; go back to the third one. Him. He is part of the cleaning crew, but, I think I have seen him around the studio also, handling equipment."_

"_Okay. Now, will you look at the monitoring and see if you see him there?"_

_They all watch the tapes from when the first and second crews arrived, then the cameras begin to scan the house to locate all individuals they saw arrive. All members are accounted for plus one._

"_I'll be a sonofabitch. He hid somewhere in the house after coming in with the crew and is getting ready to leave with the crew. No one the wiser." Edward says._

"_Ms Cullen, was the last time the crew was there for a regular clean up?"_

"_Yesterday."_

"_Okay. All of the records verify this information."_

_McClaine pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls the captain. After quickly filling him in on the information confirmed and identified by Ms Cullen where they all met at the security company, he lets the captain know that the cleaning crews are still at the house, but, are finishing up and getting ready to leave. The captain says he will dispatch patrol cars over there immediately, but, they will be silent and await McClaine's arrival for further instructions._

CHAPTER 28:

Demitri makes one more unobserved trip down into the far corner of the basement where he has Alice stashed. Moving out of her line of vision he busily gets to fooling with something that she can't see. After a bit he comes up behind her to put a blindfold over her eyes, telling her not to worry, he would return in a day or so bringing her some food. She hears him walking around some more to different areas in the basement and then all is quiet. Is he gone or still here, she has no idea and she's frightened, but, can't call out or see with a gag and blindfold. "No, little one, I haven't left yet, but, just wanted to watch you for a moment in silence. Do enjoy your solitude until I return." He said and cackles all the way up to the ground level, closing the door behind him and locking it.

She can hear several sets of footsteps overhead, all of them receding away from her position. In her mind she keeps shouting, 'NO. NO. NO, DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE.' But, no one comes to her aid and all over the house silence reign supreme. The only noise that could be heard was the creaks and groans of the house all around her settling. Tears begin to fall from her eyes and she starts feeling the hopelessness of what if she is never found begin to come over her. Her fear of that, never seeing Jasper and telling him how she felt about him, her brother and family to say 'I love you again', or Bella and Toni. All of these feelings begin to swamp her senses and start to overwhelm her.

After a short time of feeling sorry for herself, Alice's attention is caught by the noise of footsteps above her. She hears movement of a rushing motion and then hears her name being called, but, the voice was so muffled that she couldn't tell who was calling her. Wanting to answer is impossible, the gag is anchored in place over her mouth and she can't move it no matter how much she tries. And, she has tried for hours. The tears begin to flow in a steady stream now. She is hidden so well that she will never be found.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Det. McClaine had asked the captain to not send any patrols to the Cullen residence, only a plain clothes stakeout to follow the cleaning crews at a discreet distance. Also, to have a plain clothes unit ready at the cleaning company to take over and follow the suspect from that point and to cover the suspect's home.

Bella overheard him giving these instructions and it pissed her off. But, she said not a word to anyone. She decided to have her own plans in place. In fact, she was so into her own head that she failed to hear the discussion going on between Edward, Jasper, Peter Harvey and Craig McClaine. He asked them to stay away from the property for the afternoon until he had a chance to get Salvatore under wraps. Edward and Jasper agreed that it would be a good idea, but, they didn't take into account that Bella hadn't been paying attention, or that she hadn't agreed to it.

When McClaine and Harvey pulled away, Edward and Jasper turned to Bella to get her back into the car. They tell her that they are going to the to swing by Edward's office before heading back to the house. Bella tells them to go ahead as she needs to go by the studio quickly to pick up notes on any changes that is being made to the script.

"Okay, why do we drop you off while we head to Edward's office and then pick you up after we get through? Will that give you enough time to pick up the notes and talk with anyone that you may need to?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah. That would be great, that way I won't be rushed."

With a plan in place they all leave the security company and head downtown to the studio where Bella's book is being filmed. They dropped her off and left telling they would pick her up in an hour. Bella agrees and turns as if she is going through the gate. The security guard sees her and steps out, recognizing her, he greets her by name. Seeing her stop at the gate she requests that he call a cab for her which he does.

Within twenty minutes a cab arrives, Bella thanks the guard for his help and then gives the drive the address of her destination. A short while later the cab makes the turn into the drive, stops, Bella enters the access code, gates open and the cab continues on before anyone can stop her. The cab passes the vans of the cleaning company heading towards the gate entrance and the street. As the cab stops Bella pays the fare and then runs into the house.

As she enters she stops and thinks for a moment, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together of what could have happened to Alice. It stands to reason that if Salvatore stayed in the house all night then Alice has to still be here and he didn't leave until the cleaning crew did. He didn't have time to take her any place other than an undisclosed room in this house. With reaching this point in her thoughts, she begins running throughout the house yelling Alice's name. Upstairs, downstairs, throwing open all of the doors as she goes, but, nothing. Finally as she gets to the kitchen she stops and starts to remember all that led up to the point when they found Alice missing.

Bella moves to the middle of the kitchen and begins turning around, looking, searching for something, anything that she hadn't noticed before that could possibly lead her to Alice. Nothing stands out as she looks and looks, so, she walks into the pantry and then the laundry room to look and see if she is overlooking something there. But, sees nothing; the same story as she found in every other room of the house. Bella knew she was overlooking something, but, she had no idea what it was. Something she was seeing but not really looking at correctly.

Putting the kettle on to boil, Bella decided to fix a cup of tea and re look at the facts once again. She goes over to get a teabag out of the tea canister, but, it's empty, so, she goes into the pantry to get a box of tea. As she reaches for it she notices a small door between two of the pantry cabinets. She wonders why none of them ever noticed this before.

Trying the doorknob she finds that it's locked. Trying one more time with still the same results, she goes to get a tool kit out from under the sink in the laundry room. Returning to the pantry with a screwdriver, a hammer and a chisel, she sets to work to take the doorknob off so she can get inside.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As Bella is pulling into the gate at home, Edward and Jasper are at the guard shack at the filming studio being informed by the guard that had him to call a cab. They ask if he happened to hear what address she gave the driver and he responded by giving them the address. Realizing that she was heading home, Edward pulls out his phone while he was driving to the house to let Det. McClaine know.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Cullen. She arrived a few moments ago and pulled through the gate before anyone could approach her. But, the good part is that as she was going up to the house the cleaning crews were coming out and passed each other at the same time. I felt with that development that it was better to hold our place and stay with the cleaning people."

"Thanks. Thanks for everything and for keeping an eye on her." Edward tells him. After he gets off the phone he explains to Jasper what happened and about that time they are pulling up to the house gates to enter the access code to continue on up the drive. As Edward slams on the brakes and kills the engine they both go tearing out of the car and into the house calling for Bella at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The vans turn into the driveway going to the back of the company and everyone begins unloading the used supplies to restock with new supplies. While everyone is taking care of that Demitri slowly wonders out of sight and then takes off. He noticed the vehicles following a ways back from when they had pulled out of the gate all the way here. Managing to work his way around the vehicles he is able to evade the police as they come from the front of the company and office area. Just before he steps out onto the street front he notices the car parked across the street and two men inside. Knowing that they are police as well, he steps back and tries the door to the building he is standing next to. Finding the door unlocked he enters, walks through to the front and exits out that door onto the side street away from the stakeout.

Once on the street he walks in the opposite direction until he comes to a rundown hotel used for a number of unsavory activities. Checking in he goes up to his room and gets out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella finally gets the doorknob off and the door open as she hears a car coming up the driveway. But, this doesn't stop her from entering the room that was closed off. She finds a light switch just inside the doorway and flips it to see a set of stairs heading down into a part of the basement that she never knew existed. On down she goes as she hears her name being called by Edward and Jasper. They sound frantic, but, she doesn't turn back or yell out to them. Once at the bottom she sees another switch and flips it. Looking around she experiences nothing but disappointment because there is no Alice. She was sure that this is where she would be since she was any place else.

She whispers, "Alice? Alice, please, if you are anywhere in here make a noise. Anything to lead me to you."

Alice starts bouncing in the chair she is tied to. At first it was very quiet, barely moving and as she pauses a moment in her movements she hears Bella taking a step towards the stairways. That is when she throws caution to the wind and bounces the chair all over the place to get Bella's attention. The bouncing was so loud that she didn't hear Bella approaching until she was there in front of her.

Rushing over to check her, she tries to untie the ropes, but, without much success. Looking around for a knife, anything that could be used to free her; finding nothing she runs back up to the kitchen. As she burst through the door from the pantry so does Edward and Jasper from the back door and the door coming from the front.

As they start to say something she holds up her hand, "I found Alice, but, can't get her free."

"Where?" They both ask at the same time.

"In there. But, I need something to cut her free."

She leads them back the way she came and down they go to get Alice. Edward and Jasper get her lose and Jasper carries her up the stairs to the living room. They call and doctor to have her checked over and Det. McClaine to let him that she had been found. He said that he will be over as soon as he can.

**A/N: Alice is found. Salvatore is gone. Slipped through the net the police had established. What will be his next move? And what was he doing after he blindfolded Alice? Is it back to square one? **

**Do you think Bella's feelings for Edward are starting to soften?**

**The next accident is ready. What will Bella think about the latest accident that took place while she was away? Do you think it will work to draw the attention away from Bella's accident? Don't they need to inform the police of all they have discovered? Just what is Demitri Salvatore deciding to do next?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	29. Chapter 29

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_She whispers, "Alice? Alice, please, if you are anywhere in here make a noise. Anything to lead me to you."_

_Alice starts bouncing in the chair she is tied to. At first it was very quiet, barely moving and as she pauses a moment in her movements she hears Bella taking a step towards the stairways. That is when she throws caution to the wind and bounces the chair all over the place to get Bella's attention. The bouncing was so loud that she didn't hear Bella approaching until she was there in front of her._

_Rushing over to check her, she tries to untie the ropes, but, without much success. Looking around for a knife, anything that could be used to free her; finding nothing she runs back up to the kitchen. As she burst through the door from the pantry so does Edward and Jasper from the back door and the door coming from the front. _

_As they start to say something she holds up her hand, "I found Alice, but, can't get her free." _

"_Where?" They both ask at the same time._

"_In there. But, I need something to cut her free."_

_She leads them back the way she came and down they go to get Alice. Edward and Jasper get her lose and Jasper carries her up the stairs to the living room. They call and doctor to have her checked over and Det. McClaine to let him that she had been found. He said that he will be over as soon as he can._

CHAPTER 29:

No one had any words to express how they were feeling about finding Alice safe and sound. Each felt a sense of accomplishment, relief with worry mixed in with the other emotions. Accomplishment that they were able to find her, relief that she had not been mistreated, but, worried about how the experience was going to affect her in the days to come.

Edward knew that he should be calling his parents to let them know that she had been found safe and unharmed, but, he hesitated wanting to have answers to what was surely going to be some very pointed questions. Questions as to what the police were doing to apprehend this maniac and questions as to how Alice was doing both physically and mentally. He needed to wait for both the doctor and the police to arrive and give them the answers that could be given to the family.

It seemed that no time had passed since the call to the police detective and to the doctor Edward's company kept on retainer. Both arrived almost together. Alice kept saying that she didn't need a doctor, but, everyone else felt that one should at least look her over. As both pulled up to the front door after being admitted through the gate, entered to be informed of the situation.

Det. McClaine looked over to Bella shaking his head while Doctor Harrison took Alice off into another corner of the room where everyone remained. She refused to go anywhere that a member of the family wasn't with her. He quietly begins to question her as to what her symptoms might be and asked her to tell him exactly what the intruder had inflicted upon her. During this exchange, Edward, Jasper and Bella stayed in her sight at all times.

"Ms Cullen, what am I going to do with you? How can I get you to understand that my instructions are given for your safety and not just to hear my voice rambling off word of no consequence?"

"I never said that your words were of no use, but, when I have things that need to be done, that I feel I can do within a reasonable sense of safety, and then I am going to do it. But, at no time can someone tell me, like you tried to get Edward and Jasper to do, not to come back to my own home when that is no reason not to do so. The cleaning crews were winding down and starting to pack things up in preparation of leaving, so, there was no reason not to come home."

"Ms Cullen, we had no definite evidence that Salvatore were leaving with them."

"Yes, you did. You saw him preparing to leave on the monitor, so, don't give me that shit. With him being gone there was no reason to tell Edward and Jasper to keep us all away from here for the afternoon. All of the action was being moved away from the house to another location. I was in no danger from anyone." She informs him through tightly clenched teeth. Her anger and annoyance is showing in her posture and attitude.

Taking a deep, deep breath and holding for a moment or so, Det. McClaine slowly releases it almost as if sighing before addressing Bella once more. "Ms Cullen, will you please give me your statement as to what took place here. Include anything that led you to the actions you chose to take and the results of those actions."

Bella explained that she wanted to find Alice. She did want to keep waiting for something to show up. And, how pissed she had gotten when she had heard the men talking and the detective saying that they all needed to stay away from the house for the afternoon. She managed to convince Edward and Jasper to drop her off at the studio gates on the pretense that she was going to pick any notes concerning changes in the script and they could pick her up after they got through at Edward's office.

As soon as they had pulled away she had the guard at the gate to call a cab. And when it got there she came home. After pulling into the gate and passing the cleaning vans there were on the way out, she knew she had made the right decision. Coming into the house she took time to replay in her mind all that had happened in the night before surrounding Alice's disappearance.

"I came to the conclusion that the abductor didn't have time to get her out onto the grounds, but, if he had then the cameras would have picked it up as well as the motion light detectors. So, that left only one place that she could be and that was still somewhere in the house. Going from room to room, top to bottom, I left no room unsearched. But, nothing turned up, so, coming back down here I went into the kitchen and begin to go over everything again while standing in the center of the room and slowly turning a complete circle. Looking for anything that might have been overlooked from before.

"You know how sometimes you can look at something, know that it is there, but, never really pay any attention to it? Will it was that sort of thing that I was looking for. Anyways, there was nothing.

"I decided to make me some tea and begin going through everything again. Looking for what I was missing. There had to be something. But, somehow I just wasn't seeing it. That bothered me a lot. I reached to get a teabag from the canister, but, it was empty so I walked into the pantry to retrieve a new box and that is when I saw it.

"In between two of the pantry cabinets was a doorway that I had never noticed before and didn't know where it went. As I tried to open it, it didn't budge; it was locked, with no key in sight and I had no idea where to look for one. Running into the kitchen I go a hammer, chisel and screwdriver out of the toolkit we keep there and went to work on taking the doorknob off.

"As I got the door open I heard a car coming up the drive, but, saw a switch just inside the door, so, I flipped it which lit up a staircase heading downwards. So that is where I went. At the bottom was another switch and I turned that on. Getting to this point I could hear Edward and Jasper calling me, but, I was on a mission. I called for Alice, but, received no answer and I couldn't see where she might be. Turning to leave, I heard a chair moving, hitting against wood. I turned back around to try and locate where the noise was coming from. And, finally locating Alice she was blindfolded and tied so tightly to the chair that I needed something to cut it lose. Coming back up the stairs I encounter both Edward and Jasper, quickly telling them that I had found Alice, but, couldn't get her untied. They cut her bindings and we all came back up here. That is my statement."

Det. McClaine had stayed quiet during the entire time that Bella had been talking. The statement she gave had been so complete about all of her details and reasoning that he had no questions to ask her. And, as he reached that point in his thoughts he looked over to see that the doctor was through with examining Alice Cullen. He did need to get a statement from her and then he needed to bring them up to date as to what was going on with Salvatore.

Both Dr. Harrison and Alice Cullen came back to the main area of the room where the rest of the occupants were seated. Dr. Harrison announced that nothing physically was wrong with Miss Cullen; the only problem was her mental state was the only problem. But, that with a bit of therapy she would be able to overcome that.

Det. McClaine asked Alice if she was able to give a statement as to how she had been taken and if she could identify the person that abducted her. Alice told him she was and she definitely could identify the son of a bitch. So, she proceeded to detail how Edward, Jasper and she were in the kitchen as Bella head upstairs. In short order a crash and a scream could be heard resulting in Edward and Jasper running upstairs to check out what had happened which left her alone in the kitchen.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind with a hand over her mouth and nose. She fought whoever it was by throwing her weight backwards and forwards, knocking into the counters, the table and the chairs. He finally got her into the pantry and down some stairs bounding her to a chair off in a hidden section of the basement that no one knew existed. She told how the hurried sounds from overhead could be heard, but, she couldn't call out since he had gagged her.

Next, she explained how he was always busy getting something ready off out of her sight and then after the house had settled down for the night he had gone back up the stairs for a bit and then came back down to where she was being kept. At that point he had informed her that he would be leaving in a while, but, would be back in a day or two bringing food and so forth. At that point, she told how he had blindfolded her, but, she could hear him moving around in different areas getting ready to go.

Then suddenly she was pulled to full awareness by hearing Bella calling for her, but, she had been unable to answer and hearing her turn to leave had started bouncing the chair against the wooden floor to get attention. Finally she told how Edward and Jasper had appeared down there, getting her lose and bringing her up here.

Det. McClaine asked if there was anything else she could or wanted to add to her statement at which she said she had told him everything that she was able. He nods and then explained what had happened from the point of following the crews back to the company and losing Salvatore as they had gone in to make the arrest.

"So, you are saying that he is still at large?" said Edward with anger resonating through his voice.

"Oh, we believe we know where he went, but, we are taking our time to put a net in place to get to him without others getting hurt." He explains. "For now I would suggest ladies that you stay with your male counterparts for safety sake until we do have him in custody."

Dr. Harrison had already left and now Det. McClaine was leaving to see what he could do to bring this case to a faster close. This family had been terrorized a day too long in his opinion. This maniac needed to be gotten off of the street.

Shortly after he left Edward and Jasper asked the ladies what they would like to eat in the takeout line. The order was called in and then phone calls were placed back to the families in Forks to let them know what was happening and that Alice had been found. The relief could be heard in the voices of everyone with the news of Alice's recovery. Moms cried and even it sound like dads did, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Salvatore was sitting in his hotel room planning his next move. The end was coming very soon and it was going to be a resounding bang. With that thought he got to laughing. Not a chuckle, but, a gut wrenching out and out laughter.

"If the accident at the studio doesn't get you, then my last act will, bitch." He spoke out loud.

**A/N:****Alice****is****found****to****have****suffered****no****physical****harm,****but,****was****mentally****shaken****up****a****bit.****Both****she****and****Bella****gave****their****statements****to****the****police.****The****Det.****McClaine****alerts****them****to****the****situation****that****exists****with****Salvatore****being****gone.****Explaining****the****fact****that****he****had****slipped****through****the****net****the****police****had****established.****What****will****be****his****next****move?****And****what****was****he****doing****after****he****blindfolded****Alice?****Is****it****back****to****square****one?**

**Do you think Bella's feelings for Edward are starting to soften?**

**The next accident is ready. What will Bella think about the latest accident that took place while she was away? Do you think it will work to draw the attention away from Bella's accident? Don't they need to inform the police of all they have discovered? Just what is Demitri Salvatore deciding to do next?**

**I****hope****that****you****do****enjoy****the****story****as****it****develops****as****much****as****you****are****enjoying****my****other****stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I****welcome****your****comments****of****both****good****and****bad****as****they****show****an****interest.****So,****please,****take****a****moment****and****review****and****I****will****answer****back.**


	30. Chapter 30

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Then suddenly she was pulled to full awareness by hearing Bella calling for her, but, she had been unable to answer and hearing her turn to leave had started bouncing the chair against the wooden floor to get attention. Finally she told how Edward and Jasper had appeared down there, getting her lose and bringing her up here._

_Det. McClaine asked if there was anything else she could or wanted to add to her statement at which she said she had told him everything that she was able. He nods and then explained what had happened from the point of following the crews back to the company and losing Salvatore as they had gone in to make the arrest._

"_So, you are saying that he is still at large?" said Edward with anger resonating through his voice._

"_Oh, we believe we know where he went, but, we are taking our time to put a net in place to get to him without others getting hurt." He explains. "For now I would suggest ladies that you stay with your male counterparts for safety sake until we do have him in custody."_

_Dr. Harrison had already left and now Det. McClaine was leaving to see what he could do to bring this case to a faster close. This family had been terrorized a day too long in his opinion. This maniac needed to be gotten off of the street._

_Shortly after he left Edward and Jasper asked the ladies what they would like to eat in the takeout line. The order was called in and then phone calls were placed back to the families in Forks to let them know what was happening and that Alice had been found. The relief could be heard in the voices of everyone with the news of Alice's recovery. Moms cried and even it sound like dads did, too._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Salvatore was sitting in his hotel room planning his next move. The end was coming very soon and it was going to be a resounding bang. With that thought he got to laughing. Not a chuckle, but, a gut wrenching out and out laughter._

"_If the accident at the studio doesn't get you, then my last act will, bitch." He spoke out loud._

CHAPTER 30:

Time moved swiftly over the next three weeks. No word had been received from the police in regards to the capture of Salvatore, but, Edward and Jasper were taking no chances. In fact, neither were Bella and Alice. Edward would take Alice to classes went he headed to his office or the recording studio and then pick her up afterwards. He worked his schedule around always being available for her. Jasper went and came with Bella, never letting her out of his sight.

The studio had been alerted to the circumstances with the police questioning everyone about the prior accidents that had been occurring. And, everyone could truthfully say that there had been no accidents for the last several weeks. But, then all filming had been moved to location in the area; nothing had taken place in the studio. Bella was happy that the filming was on schedule; her book tour had not set anything back.

Another couple of events had started to shape up over the last three weeks as well. Edward and Bella were spending more time together with and without Jasper and Alice. Of course, the same could be said of Jasper and Alice spending more alone time together, also. Regular phone calls were made to talk with Toni, but, all felt she needed to stay where she was instead of putting her safety at risk. Everyone knew that the dragnet was tightening around Salvatore and it was just a matter of time until they would have him.

He was giving the police a run for their money and making them earn what the salary they were paid. The police would be just a step away from having him in custody, but, he always managed to evade them. It was like he enjoyed playing with them and to challenge them to catch him, if they could.

Edward was pleased with the way things were going with Bella. She was more receptive to him then she had been at first. It seemed that they were starting to form a good relationship again. One that gave him hope and joy; everything that could be done was being done to prove to her that he had changed. He wanted her to know that he wasn't the ego seeking asshole that he had been when he was younger. That his love for her had never abated, but, just kept growing stronger. At the same time he could tell that Belle felt the same about him; her love for him never went away, just got pushed to the back after what he did so she was able to deal with life beyond his abuse. For that truly was what he had done, abused her, belittled her feelings and ignored her love, trashing their whole relationship due to his cheap ass ego.

It took the divorce to be his wake up call, but, it was loud and clear telling him he needed help and to made severe changes within himself before he ever made the attempt to get her back. And, now he was a father. He understood why Bella avoided him and kept her a secret, but, the knowledge that he had driven her to those extremes were crippling. And now, it seems that they might be able to overcome the past for a deeper relationship that will be forever. To be able to call her his love and wife, to be constantly in Toni's life and to hope for more children with Bella, but, if someone treated his daughter in the same manner as what he had once treated Bella, he would kill them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bella and the entire filming crew, all the people both in front of the camera and behind, are on location and have been for nearly three weeks. She breathed a sigh of relief that no more accidents had happened, but that doesn't mean that she has let down her guard. At first she was a bit put out that Jasper and Edward were acting like she and Alice were damsels in distress. But, after she stopped and thought things true, nothing had really changed except that Toni was in Washington to keep her safe until this Salvatore person was taken into custody so he could hurt anyone else.

Jasper had been going back and forth with her from the beginning, but, Edward was taking Alice to and from her classes for her safety. She was really doing well with the therapy that she was attending for the kidnapping that she had gone through. At this point she was livid that it had happened, but, she has started to accept the fact that there was nothing she could have done to stop it or defend herself any differently than she had.

Also, Edward was spending more time with her and they were getting closer. Bella was able to see and understand more, the changes she is seeing in this Edward compared to the Edward she had dealt with a few years ago. His ego has been put into its proper place and he is the Edward that she first fell in love with only more mature and steady now. He is showing stability and reliability. She thinks back over all the time they have been here and he first met Toni to now and realize that his whole attitude has been that of wanting to prove that he was different and wanting a chance to get his family back. And, through this entire situation, he has been nothing but supportive, caring and truly overprotective at times; loving.

Things between Jasper and Alice were, also, progressing at a rapid rate. They each were showing each other their true feeling and accepting them. Seeing their relationship develop and grow was enjoyable. Bella felt that that was the main thing that was helping Alice to overcome the traumatic shock she had suffered with being held hostage for fourteen hours. Jasper was so loving and caring about making sure she was comfortable with anything they decided to do.

Today was the last day of location filming and tomorrow they would be back at the sound stage for more indoor scenes. Since no accidents making all of that was just a coincidence and had nothing to do with Salvatore. But, Bella was still a little apprehensive about going back there. Just a tingle of fear runs along her nerves as she thinks about going back there.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Salvatore knew his time was running out. He could evade the police for just so long. Finding spots to hide in a place you have little knowledge is restricting for a criminal's safety. He smiled as he thought of that fact. But, it made no difference if he got caught now. Everything was in place to get his revenge against the bitch regards of where he was. The studio or at home, he had control of either place.

Of course, he laughed a little at the thought he just had about the prefect alibi, being in police custody as she goes down. How unique would that be?

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Cut!" yells the director. "That's a wrap. Back in the studio tomorrow people. Everyone be on time."

All the people start packing equipment, the actors go to their trailers to get ready to leave and Jasper walks over to Bella to take her back to their car in preparation to leave. As they turn to go the director could be heard talking to someone on the phone. Most of the conversation was garbled when suddenly he could be heard saying, "I be son of a bitch."

After he gets off the phone he yells for everyone to halt what they are doing and listen to new instructions. "Everyone is to take the next two days off. The sound stage is in lock down by the police until then. There has been another accident. One of the maintenance personnel was electrocuted today. He is dead. A complete going over of all equipment, outlets, switches, everything are going to be checked and double checked before we are allowed back in there." He explains. "We may be off a little longer, but, check back to see how long if it will continue for longer than a couple of days."

Everyone stood in stunned silence with held breath. No one moved and it seems as if they all had stopped breathing. Bella wasn't even aware that she had tears falling down her face. When Jasper reached out to comfort her, she jumps as if from fright. He pulls her into his arms whisper reassuring words. After she got better control of her emotions they left to go to the car and to head home. Once they are at the car Jasper calls Edward to inform him of what they had just learned. Edward wanted to know if he needed to come home earlier and Jasper told him no. To just wait to his normal time and get Alice. So, with those plans made Jasper gets off the phone, starts the car, backs out and heads to the house they all called home.

Bella watches the scenery pass out the window, not saying a word. The shock of the news that a death occurred, she was having a hard time grasping. Jasper kept looking over at her every so often, but, even he is speechless. Suddenly, Bella notices that they are passing by a florist while they are heading home. She tells Jasper to stop and pull in the parking lot. Getting out of the car without another word, she walks into the shop and takes the time to order an arrangement to be sent. Promising to call back with the delivery details, she pays for the flowers and goes back out the door.

XXXXXXXXX

"Is everyone in place?"

"Yes." Answers each unit.

"Then move in and make sure with get this asshole, this time."

The police storm the room, the front door and all windows, both the front and the back as the door is busted in. Salvatore is rushed before he could have time to reach for the gun that is on the nightstand next to him. They have him down on the floor, cuffed and rights read before he had a chance to even think of trying to escape.

"Take him downtown and book him."

"I want my phone call to call when I get there." Salvatore demands.

"Don't worry you will be able to make your one call once you are booked."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper arrives at the gate right behind Edward and Alice pulling in. He follows them up the drive and both stop at the front. Both Edward and Alice get out of the car moving over to meet the couple in the second car, Jasper and Bella. Bella heads straight into the house not wanting to talk with anyone.

"I won't be putting the car up, Jasper, since Bella and I have plans for tonight."

"You might want to check with her to see if those plans are still in place." He tells Edward as he wraps his arm around Alice's shoulders pulling her next to his body. He bends down to give her a quick kiss when the quiet is broken by the loudest explosion and the force threw them to the ground.

Looking up they see the house engulfed in flames, everywhere. Edward is the first on his feet running towards the house yelling for Bella at the same time.

"No. No. NO, PLEASE, NO!" He keeps saying over and over. Finally getting to the door he doesn't even take the time to reach for the doorknob, he kicks the damn thing open. "BELLA? BELLA, HONEY, MY LOVE, WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE, BELLA! PLEASE, DARLING, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Bella answers as she comes running through from the kitchen. Edward reaches for her to get her out when another explosion seems to occur. Throwing without thought, Bella out the door with superhuman strength, part of the ceiling falls and pins Edward underneath it. Bella screams as she flies out the door due to the force of the second explosion and the throwing action that Edward had used.

Jasper had called nine one one for the police and fire departments as Edward had rushed the house to get Bella. Sirens could be heard in the background as they come roaring up the drive.

XXXXXXXXX

Salvatore had been gotten downtown, booked and had made his one phone call. As he hung up he smiled to the officer that was standing there to take him back to the holding cell and remarked, "It's done, over and finished. Now, the damn bitch paid for interfering with me."

**A/N: Damn, what has Salvatore done? Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper are getting closer in to the other in an endearing relationship. Feelings are deepening and love is running strong. The outdoor location of filming is a wrap, then the news hits of another accident, but, it has caused a death this time. Bella feels the horror greatly within her heart.**

**Salvatore is captured and after he's booked gets his one phone call. What the hell did he do?**

**Is this the end? What has happened to Edward after he saved Bella?**

**I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops as much as you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	31. Chapter 31

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Don't worry you will be able to make your one call once you are booked."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jasper arrives at the gate right behind Edward and Alice pulling in. He follows them up the drive and both stop at the front. Both Edward and Alice get out of the car moving over to meet the couple in the second car, Jasper and Bella. Bella heads straight into the house not wanting to talk with anyone. _

"_I won't be putting the car up, Jasper, since Bella and I have plans for tonight."_

"_You might want to check with her to see if those plans are still in place." He tells Edward as he wraps his arm around Alice's shoulders pulling her next to his body. He bends down to give her a quick kiss when the quiet is broken by the loudest explosion and the force threw them to the ground._

_Looking up they see the house engulfed in flames, everywhere. Edward is the first on his feet running towards the house yelling for Bella at the same time._

"_No. No. NO, PLEASE, NO!" He keeps saying over and over. Finally getting to the door he doesn't even take the time to reach for the doorknob, he kicks the damn thing open. "BELLA? BELLA, HONEY, MY LOVE, WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE, BELLA! PLEASE, DARLING, WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_Bella answers as she comes running through from the kitchen. Edward reaches for her to get her out when another explosion seems to occur. Throwing without thought, Bella out the door with superhuman strength, part of the ceiling falls and pins Edward underneath it. Bella screams as she flies out the door due to the force of the second explosion and the throwing action that Edward had used._

_Jasper had called nine one one for the police and fire departments as Edward had rushed the house to get Bella. Sirens could be heard in the background as they come roaring up the drive._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Salvatore had been gotten downtown, booked and had made his one phone call. As he hung up he smiled to the officer that was standing there to take him back to the holding cell and remarked, "It's done, over and finished. Now, the damn bitch paid for interfering with me."_

CHAPTER 31:

"Edward! EDWARD! JASPER, WHERE IS HE? WHY ISN'T HE COMING OUT? EDWARD, PLEASE!" Bella is screaming and yelling, trying to go back in to find him, but, Jasper was holding her back forcefully. She was trying to fight him off so she could go to him, but, it had no effect since Jasper wasn't going to let go. They had been near the door when the last explosion was set off. Edward had caught her up and threw her towards the door as the explosion happened. She came out, but, he didn't.

Jasper moves both Alice and Bella out of the way so the firemen can do their job. They need to get the fire under control, but, also, find Edward, if they can to him and get him out. The police were moving all three back from the scene to try and keep them out the way and from possibly getting hurt. Both Bella and Alice were nearly hysterical with worry and concern for Edward.

The ambulance and paramedics arrived along with Det. McClaine. He had been notified shortly after Jasper had called nine one one, but, he had to finish the paperwork with the arrest of Salvatore. He walked over to the three people and asked what happened.

The words no sooner left his mouth when another explosion happened. Firemen came running out of the house, but, they were carrying a body. The two firemen that were carrying the body took him over to the medical staff while the rest were fighting to get the fire under control and eventually out.

As soon as the body was turned over to the paramedics they start working on it. The breathing was very shallow, so, they begin giving oxygen while checking the rest of his vital signs and going over him looking for all of his injuries. They were able to identify the body as Edward, but, he was in bad shape. After they got him loaded, Alice and Bella piled into one of the cars still parked in front with Jasper getting behind the wheel, he informed Det. McClaine that he could follow them to the hospital for any statements he might need, but to get the hell out of the way for now as they were going to the hospital to be with Edward. Then Jasper tears out of the drive like a bat out of hell to fall in behind the ambulance all the way to the hospital with sirens blaring and the car horn blowing with no slowdowns from either vehicle.

Pulling into the emergency room entrance, the ambulance door is thrown open while the emergency room staff quickly files out to get to Edward to rush him inside to begin treating him. Jasper quickly parks the car with all three of them rushing into the doors to follow as Edward is being wheeled into a cubicle. Bella, Alice and Jasper are asked who they might be to the patient which Jasper informed the nurse asking that Bella was his wife, Alice his sister and he was a friend of the family. She told them that they would have to go to the waiting room and the doctor would join them there as quickly as he could to let them know about his condition. She did tell them that they could give his personal information to the nurse at the desk for his admission.

After all the paperwork was completed, the three went to the waiting room to wait for the doctor to come and tell them about Edward. Once she is seated, Bella pulls out her phone and dials a number. Once the call is answered on the other end, she has a hard time pulling herself together enough to speak, but, manages to do it, anyway.

"Daddy, -"she had to stop to get control with her breath hitching the whole time.

"Bella, is that you, baby girl? What's wrong? Has Edward messed up again? I will kick his ass this time."

"Daddy, I need for you to call Carlisle and Esme. They need to come to L A, Edward has been hurt and we are at the hospital waiting for the doctor to come and talk with us." at that point she wasn't able to continue so Jasper took over the conversation. He explained to Charlie what had happened, how they had received information about another accident at the studio which upset Bella, the detective said they were about ready to get Salvatore, he calling Edward to fill him in on the situation and told him to go ahead as scheduled, about how they all had gotten home at the same time, Bella going into the house before the first explosion and then Edward rushing in to get her, and how with the second explosion Bella came flying out the door, but, Edward didn't and bringing him completely up to date with the rest of it as he knows it. They are also waiting for Det. McClaine to come up to the hospital to take their statement.

Charlie had stayed quiet through the whole thing letting Jasper talk. Once he stopped, Charlie said, "Son, we all will be on our way immediately. Let me make some phone calls and get everyone up to speed. Take care of the girls until we get there."

Time passed slowly while they waited for word concerning Edward's condition. It was hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Renee, call Emmett and Rosalie. Tell them to get ready to travel immediately. Bella needs us. We're going to LA and I am not sure how long we will be there.

"I'll be back shortly, need to go see Carlisle and Esme. Once that is done we will be leaving." With that said he walks out the door to get in his cruiser, starts the engine and backs out of the driveway. He hits the gas, peeling out and laying rubber and starts the sirens which is something he has never done before. That is when Renee knew it was serious. She made the calls to her son and his wife to inform them of what Charlie had said, but, told them that she had not other information. Rosalie told her that she won't be going, but, would keep Toni while everyone else went to help Bella.

While he was flying through town on his way to the Cullen house, Charlie called to find out if Carlisle and Esme both were at home. Esme answered yes, but, they were getting ready to leave for a dinner engagement.

"Esme, I need for you and Carlisle to wait for me. I'm almost there now." She answer okay, but, didn't ask any further questions.

Charlie turns onto the little road that leads back to the house set in the woods and as the house comes into view he slams on the brakes, cutting the motor, gets out and runs up to the door. His behavior is such that it alerts the couple inside that something is terribly wrong, but, they are thinking that it has to do with Bella.

Carlisle goes to door, opening it at the same time Charlie gets to it. He motions Charlie in while noticing the tears pouring down his face.

"Charlie, what's wrong? Is Bella okay? Nothing has happened to Toni, has it?" Charlie just shook his head no and motioned for the couple to take a seat.

"Charlie, please, what is wrong? You're scaring me." Esme states with fear sounding in her voice.

"I just got a call from Bella and we are getting ready to head to the airport to fly to LA. I had Renee to make reservations for the both of you as well since I knew you would want to be there."

"What did Bella have to say?"

"Nothing much as she was too upset, so, Jasper got on the phone and told me what had happened." He said and then went on to tell them everything that he had been told. Esme broke down completely while Carlisle put himself under rigid control and tried to comfort and console Esme at the same time.

Carlisle pulled his phone out of his pocket to call and cancel their dinner plans. Next, he called the airport to get a private plane ready for all of them to fly together to Los Angeles to be there for their children. Lastly, he arranged for a limo to pick all of them up to transport them to the airport while requesting one meet them at the other end. With all of that done, Charlie said he was returning home to finish getting ready for when Carlisle and Esme came to pick them up.

Things went as arranged, even with Carlisle calling for hotel reservations for all parties. Rosalie, bless her, was staying behind with Toni, but, not telling her anything at the moment until she heard from them as to the situation. So, five people flew to L A, to the unknown of how their children were doing individually.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella was beside his bed as she has been for the last three months that Edward had been in his coma. She relives that night over and over in her thoughts trying to see if she could have affected the outcome any differently. But, no answer ever shows itself.

Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee and Emmett, all, came into the waiting room just before the doctor. About five minutes after their arrival the doctor came in to speak with Bella. He had asked for Mrs. Cullen. Esme stood and he shook his head saying he was looking for Mrs. Edward Cullen. Bella stood and the doctor walked over to her. Once he got there Bella explained who everyone was so, he sat down to speak with all of them.

"I am sorry to tell you, but, Edward suffered quite a few injuries. Both arms and legs are broken, he sustained a fracture to his skull which has caused some swelling of the brain and we are going to be monitoring that very closely. If it swells any more we may have to go in and relieve some of the pressure. And one hand was crushed. We have moved him up to ICU due to his condition, but, he is also in a coma at present, so, I don't know when he will wake up. But, in addition to the breaks he has received both first and second degree burns across his back. At this point we don't feel they are severe enough to scar badly, if at all."

Carlisle explained that he was a doctor and then proceeded to ask a few more questions concerning his son's condition. He and Dr. Emerson conversed a while longer concerning Edward before everyone stood to go up to see Edward.

As they stood, Det. McClaine came in with another officer and asked how Edward was doing. The doctor explained all of the injuries to him then left. The detective asked if Bella, Alice and Jasper could give their statements now before joining the rest of the family. Charlie identified himself before stating that he would be staying with the three while statements were taken. He told the others to go on up to Edward's room.

A nurse walked into the room to check on Edward jolting Bella back to the present. After she left she took out the book she had been reading to him. No one knew for sure if he could hear people talking to him, but, Alice, Esme, Jasper and her took turns staying with him and talking or reading. He was never alone.

Carlisle, Charlie, Renee and Emmett had returned to Forks, but, Carlisle flew up every weekend to spend with his son. Toni was being taken care of by the Swans. She had been told that her daddy had been in an accident and was in the hospital, but, soon she would be able to be with moma and him again.

**A/N: Will Edward pull through? What will be the relationship between him and Bella if he does? How badly are his injuries going to affect him if he does wake up?**

**I hope that you enjoyed the story as it is now coming to an end. The only thing left is the Epilogue. And I hope you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


	32. Chapter 32

**GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Bella was beside his bed as she has been for the last three months that Edward had been in his coma. She relives that night over and over in her thoughts trying to see if she could have affected the outcome any differently. But, no answer ever shows itself._

_Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee and Emmett, all, came into the waiting room just before the doctor. About five minutes after their arrival the doctor came in to speak with Bella. He had asked for Mrs. Cullen. Esme stood and he shook his head saying he was looking for Mrs. Edward Cullen. Bella stood and the doctor walked over to her. Once he got there Bella explained who everyone was so, he sat down to speak with all of them._

"_I am sorry to tell you, but, Edward suffered quite a few injuries. Both arms and legs are broken, he sustained a fracture to his skull which has caused some swelling of the brain and we are going to be monitoring that very closely. If it swells any more we may have to go in a relieve some of the pressure. And one hand was crushed. We have moved him up to ICU due to his condition, but, he is also in a coma at present, so, I don't know when he will wake up. But, in addition to the breaks he has received both first and second degree burns across his back. At this point we don't feel they are severe enough to scar badly, if at all."_

_Carlisle explained that he was a doctor and then proceeded to ask a few more questions concerning his son's condition. He and Dr. Emerson conversed a while longer concerning Edward before everyone stood to go up to see Edward._

_As they stood, Det. McClaine came in with another officer and asked how Edward was doing. The doctor explained all of the injuries to him then left. The detective asked if Bella, Alice and Jasper could give their statements now before joining the rest of the family. Charlie identified himself before stating that he would be staying with the three while statements were taken. He told the others to go on up to Edward's room._

_A nurse walked into the room to check on Edward jolting Bella back to the present. After she left she took out the book she had been reading to him. No one knew for sure if he could hear people talking to him, but, Alice, Esme, Jasper and her took turns staying with him and talking or reading. He was never alone. _

_Carlisle, Charlie, Renee and Emmett had returned to Forks, but, Carlisle flew up every weekend to spend with his son. Toni was being taken care of by the Swans. She had been told that her daddy had been in an accident and was in the hospital, but, soon she would be able to be with moma and him again._

**EPILOGUE:**

Bella was sitting relaxing for a few moments since the children were now in bed. Children who have ever thought? She thought with a smile. The love of her life was expected home shortly, so, she takes this time to reflect back over the last five years. It had been traumatic at times, but, the journey has been well worth every step. Her mind turns back to Edward injured in a coma in the hospital in LA.

The three months that he had been in a coma his brain had kept swelling to within a dangerous area and they were talking about doing surgery to relieve some of the pressure when the last scan they did before taking him showed that the swelling was starting to reverse itself. It was a small shrinkage in the beginning, but, still enough to halt the talk of surgery for that time. Of course, all of that had taken place within the first twenty four hours he had been admitted.

From that first sign of the swelling decreasing it continued to dissipate until his brain was back to its normal size. So, no surgery was needed. But, great concern still existed due to the extended period of his coma. The doctors had started asking about moving him to a long care facility, but, that was vetoed by the whole family.

Bella walked in one day and started talking to Edward by asking him how he was feeling and he answered that he was feeling like shit. Her eyes snapped up to his face; his eyes were still closed and there was no indication that his situation had changed. So, she started talking to him again telling him about her day and all what Toni was doing. At some points she laughs as she is telling him about her different adventures.

She let him know that the filming had been completed and they were asking about filming her second book, but she hadn't decided about that fact as yet. Informing him of the fact that she had started another book, but was working at his office as well to keep everything up to date there for him, and chuckling at little bit while saying that she didn't think she was making too much of a mess for him to be able to straighten out when he got back to work.

"No, I don't think it will be that big of a problem." Again her eyes snapped up to his face and she saw his eyes open and a smile on his face. Being startled to see him awake she screams for the nurse who comes running in. As she entered she saw that Edward was awake and alert. Running out she had the doctor paged immediately.

Bella being shocked, overjoyed, reached up hugging him close while crying at the same time. "I was so worried that you weren't ever coming back to me." The doctor came in and asked her to step out into the hallway for a few moments. While out there she called Alice, Jasper, Esme and everyone back in Forks to let them know. It didn't take long after that call for everyone still in Los Angeles with her to come charging up to Edward's room. Jasper brings Toni with him with Bella's permission.

After a few days of Edward waking up he was informed of what injuries he had received from the fire and the treatment that he had been given. Since, he had been immobile for so long he had lost the dexterity in the hand that had been crushed. They doubted that he would ever reach concert level with the piano again. Edward took all of this information in stride. It seemed not to bother him as much as the family had thought it might.

"Not a problem. I had much rather compose and publish than travel and play. I also, have a business to set straight after someone else had been making decisions." He said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Over time, Edward made great progress in his recovery. During this time the relationship between Bella and Edward grew and deepened to the point that he proposed to her not long after his release from the hospital. She accepted and they were married in Forks with family and friends attending the ceremony. Of course, Toni was beside herself with sheer delight that her moma and daddy were together for always.

They bought a house in the Seattle area and settled down to pick up their lives as a family. Edward was composing and producing from his own recording studios. He had his company office moved to Seattle and maintained a decent work schedule there as well.

After about two years of marriage they were blessed with a baby boy that looked just like his father. Edward was over the moon. He was there all the way with this pregnancy and Toni was anxious to prove she could be the best big sister that ever lived.

During this time, Alice finished her design classes and Edward invested in a business for her. She now has made a name for herself in the fashion world with her own design of clothing and boutiques around the world.

And Jasper was teaching at Washington University. He loved his work almost, but, not quite as much as he loved Alice. She and Jasper had married and have a daughter. That was the apple of her parents' eyes. They are trying now for number two.

Emmett and Rosalie had been blessed with twins, a boy and a girl. And, both set of grandparents spoil all of the grandbabies every time they come around. When parents ask them to stop they reply that that is what grandparents are for to spoil their grandchildren because it is the parents that have to take them home at the end of the day.

While Edward had been going through physical therapy in LA, Salvatore had been tried and found guilty of attempted murder five counts, murder one count, arson one count and terrorizism six counts. From there he had been extradited to several other states for the charges he had pending there and was found guilty each time. He was sentenced from each state to spend the rest of his life in prison without the possibility of parole.

Charlie had taken the time to find out where Salvatore's little girl was and made arrangement to gain custody and then adopted her. So, she was with a loving family. The Swans and Cullen family showered her with all of the love she could ever want or need.

Bella is quickly brought out of her reflections down memory lane by a sharp back pain and water gushing down her lower body soaking the cushion where she is sitting. About that time Edward walks in the door moving over to his wife to bend down and give her a kiss of hello. As he bends down she grabs his tie, pulling him closer and says through clenched teeth, "You put this thing in me now get your ass moving to get me to the hospital to get it out."

"Do what?"

"You heard me. My water just broke."

"Oh shit."

Edward grabs the phone and dials quickly calling his sister which lived just down the street from them. He quickly explains why he's calling and then you could hear a scream over the phone. Less than five minutes later she's at the door hurrying into the room to stay with Toni and Jordon.

Both helped to get Bella up from the sofa then Edward swept her up and carried her out to the car. After that they made the fast drive to the hospital. While waiting for her to dilate enough to give birth Edward call the rest of the family. And they arrived at the moment Colleen and Chase Cullen made their appearance into the world.

"Baby, thank you. Thank you for deciding to give me a chance. No man could be any happier than I am." Edward told her with tears in his eyes from happiness.

**A/N: We come to the end of the story and we wish the Cullens and the Swans joy of this world with much happiness always. **

**I do want to thank all of you for reading this story and taking the time to review, do a story alert or favorite. Even, if you just read it, I thank you, also, for your time.**

**And I hope you are enjoying my other stories.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. So, please, take a moment and review and I will answer back.**


End file.
